The Fire King
by A.G.Wicked
Summary: After an incident on Peaches birthday caused by Sid, He ran away from home and got into The Dino World where he stays with Buck. But soon they were found by a weasel tribe and they were chosen to save the tribe from two wicked wolves . Meanwhile the herd looks for Sid after feeling guilty and want to make amends together. An Ice Age crossover by A G Wicked and Dusk19. RATED T
1. Prologue: The Tribe

**Hi guys! This is A G Wicked and Dusk19, creating our Ice Age crossover with a bit of Frozen references touch to it X3**

**I hope you enjoy our story :D**

**Ice Age (C) Blue Sky Studios**

**Our Story and our seperate OCs belong to both A G Wicked and Dusk19 ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue: The Tribe**

* * *

Deep within the jungles of the Dinosaur World lives a tribe of weasels as they use to live in harmony and peace back up in the world of the Ice Age a few months back but all of that was now gone when the notorious duo named Victor and Ripper wreaked havoc among them.

The two wolves that were long banished in the deserted islands have escaped and planned to seek revenge on the tribe.

They murdered and ate some of the tribe members, with sadly one of them being the Chief's wife. Afterwards, the ice below them all then began to crack and they all fell through it into the underground Dinosaur World. Most members survived fortunately, and so did the Chief and his daughter. After exploring a bit and setting up their new village, Chief Tawkinova, the leader of the tribe swore revenge on the wolves and swore to protect his only daughter of the family Flora from the darkness of the world since she was the only heir of the tribe.

Flora walks to her mother's grave as she places flowers on it and kneels down before the grave as she sadly sang.

**_"Mother?_**

**_Please I need your guidance_**

**_My people are dying around me_**

**_You say have courage and I'm trying to,_**

**_Father is growing more afraid and more hostile._**

**_we only have each other, it's just him and me_**

**_we are we gonna do?_**

**_Please mother…Please have the heavens help us from this waking nightmare"_**

She sobs, feeling hopeless that no one can save her and her tribe. Meanwhile Chief Tawk and the other members of the council gather around desperately as they were deciding on what to do.

"My friends, we are in troubled times. Those two wolves have being slaughtering our tribe for a few months now and if we don't do something soon, we may be at the end of our existence" said Tawk.

"We should abandon this place and find a new home where those wolves won't know where we are" One of the council members called out.

"It's not that simple, they're suspecting us to leave and even if we do, we could lose the tribe to the dinosaurs out there" said Tawk.

"What about your father in law's version?" Another one asked.

"What version?" Tawk asked.

"You know the one I'm talking about...Your father in law had a vision that the wolves will return and the only creatures that can defeat them is a sloth with the power of fire and a weasel with the ways of the dinosaur" said the council member.

"It's just a myth and nothing more..." Chief Tawk sighed.

"If I may point out a suggestion, sir?" A weasel spoke out.

"What is it Hantro?" Tawk asked the young adult male.

"You did say if you wish to have the tribe go on, then you would agree that I would have your daughter's hand in marriage and together we could make the tribe as powerful that can defeat those wolves with us in the tribe's rule" said Hantro.

"I did strongly suggest that, for I trust you more than those other males in the tribe" Tawk nodded.

"If it's my duty to do that sir, then I will obey" Hantro replied and bows before Tawk.

Tawk looks at Hantro for a moment as he wanted his own daughter to marry someone who can lead the tribe and protect her as he reckons Hantro is the perfect male to be the future Chief of the tribe.

"Very well, Hantro. By the next full moon in seven days, you and Flora shall be married under my blessings and together we will overcome those monsters and bring peace to the tribe once more" said Tawk.

"I will make you proud, master" Hantro nodded.

It seems all that the future may depend on Flora and Hantro, however, what they don't realize is that the prophecy that Flora's grandfather made is about to come true...

* * *

**THE FIRE KING**

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**

**NOTE: THIS SONG IS FROM FROZEN AND THE SONG BELONGS TO Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez**


	2. Setting The Party Up

**Chapter 1: Setting The Party Up**

* * *

It's a fine morning in the Ice Age world, and it is Peaches' 16th birthday. The herd along with the animals in the valley are planning to celebrate Peaches birthday.

Everyone including the herd gets the party ready for tonight as Sid the sloth was excited for this.

"I reckon tonight is going to be the best" Sid said excitingly.

"Yeah, I just love them food they have" Granny agreed.

"Granny, it's not just about food. This is Peaches' 16th birthday. The day where she's at that age where she's considered a grown young lady" said Sid.

"Eh, whatever" Granny unamusingly replied.

"Alright you guys, let's get going" Manny the mammoth calls out as he and Ellie enters the scene.

"Hey Manny, can I help you guys out?" Sid asked as he so desperately wanted to help out with the party.

"For the tenth time Sid, no. I don't need your help" Manny sighed.

"Why not? I can be helpful" Sid asked.

"Because Sid, we have everything under control. I don't want you spoiling the party

for Peaches" Manny explained.

"I won't, Manny. I can be very useful if you give me a chance" said Sid.

"Oh sure (!) Like the time you babysat Peaches and lost her a couple of times" Manny scoffed.

"Well that was the twins fault! They tripped me over!" Sid protested.

"Did not!" The twins denied.

Diego the sabre tooth tiger then goes to Sid and spoke to him.

"Look Sid, if we have learned anything from you, is that you always screw things up whenever you help out others" Diego said sarcastically.

"I do not!" Sid childishly huffed before looking away and added "Not on purpose..."

"Manny, come on. Let Sid do something for our Peaches. Let him bring out the cake"

Ellie kindly suggested.

"What? Are you kidding?" Manny asked.

"Do you want me to tell your daughter why her uncle Sid didn't do much for her birthday?" Ellie firmly asked with her eyebrow lifted up.

Manny looks at the sloth, for as he much as he was a friend to Sid from most of the time. He just wants today to be perfect without no incident which means he can't allow Sid to do anything without messing things up, which half the time, Sid does something on accident that messes thing up.

Alas, Sid was his best friend and he doesn't want to seem cruel to him before he replied

"Alright, alright! He can bring the cake out."

"Thanks Manny" Sid thanked.

The bull then looks at Sid sternly and adds "But I'm telling you now Sid, if you stuff this up, you'll be answering to me."

"I won't, I promise" Sid assured and was about to leave when Manny grabs him and hoists him up to his face.

"I mean it, Sid! I want this night to go well! So for once in your life, don't screw this up!" Manny firmly warned before dropping the sloth and walking away.

"I...I won't. I promise" Sid softly replied as he hates it when Manny gets stern at him.

The sloth looks at Diego and replied

"You believe me, Do you Diego?"

The sabre just looks away and said "Yeah, sure..."

The sabre walks off before muttering "He's a goner."

Ellie sighed at Manny's typical behavior as she smiles at Sid and said

"Hey, you'll do fine. Just don't rush it and be very careful for us. OK?"

"OK" Sid nodded.

"Just remember. Be the good boy you always have be" Ellie encouraged him.

"Alright" Sid replied with a smile.

"Good luck, Sid" Ellie said before leaving before Sid leaves to the cave where the other animals are preparing Peaches cake.

Manny and Ellie goes to Peaches and wakes her up, wishing her a happy birthday. It made Peaches jump up in excitement, happily looking forward to her birthday.

"It's my birthday!" Peaches happily said.

"That's right, Peaches" Manny said with a smile.

"Happy Birthday, honey" Ellie said.

Peaches rushes out to find Louis. She found him, then picked the molehog up with her trunk and spun around happily with him. It terrified him, but also felt somewhat happy for Peaches.

"It's my birthday, Louis!" Peaches happily shouts.

"Th-That's nice, Peaches" Louis said, smiling nervously as Peaches puts him down.

"H-Happy Birthday..."

Peaches then skipped off to where all the other mammals are, who are decorating everything for Peaches' birthday party. That's when she began singing.

**_The tree's decorated, so's that door_**

**_I didn't know they did that anymore_**

**_Who knew we owned eight thousand cool invites?_**

Peaches peeks in a random cave.

_**For years I've roamed these empty caves**_

She then playfully cannonballs into a lake, startling the kids playing in it and causing a massive splash.

**_Why have a swimming pool with no waves?_**

She continues to stroll throughout her in-the-middle-of-construction party.

**_Happily a party with no fights_**

**_There'll be actual real live mammoths_**

**_It'll be totally strange_**

**_But wow, am I so ready for this change_**

She continues to strolling happily, seeing everyone prepare for the party.

_**'Cause for the first time in forever**_

_**There'll be music and fireflies**_

_**For the first time in forever**_

_**I'll be dancing through the night**_

She then starts to have questioning thoughts.

**_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy_**

**_But I'm somewhere in that zone_**

Peaches comes upon a mother molehog with about 5 of her baby ones. In a friendly way, she pets the babies and the mother molehog stands by and watches with a smile.

**_Cause for the first time in forever_**

**_I won't be alone_**

"I can't wait to meet everyone!" Peaches said with excitement. She suddenly gasped with a wonderful thought. "What if I meet... the one? …Or possibly Ethan?"

"Happy birthday, Peaches!" the baby molehogs wished the teenage mammoth, making her smile.

There's then a scene where Peaches is somewhere else wearing a leaf-made dress with a flower on her head, bowing like a princess and dancing like one.

**_Tonight imagine me gown and all_**

**_Fetchingly draped against the wall_**

**_The painting of sophisticated grace_**

**_Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there_**

**_A beautiful stranger, tall and fair_**

She finds a burrow full of peanuts for her party as she grabs handfuls and eats them secretly.

**_I wanna stuff some peanuts in my face_**

Peaches stops as there is a watermelon on the tree trump with a drawn face on it, and she pretends to be talking and flirting to it as if it's her boyfriend or date.

**_But then we laugh and talk all evening,_**

**_Which is totally bizarre_**

She then picks the melon up and dances wildly with it until she accidentally tosses it in the air, causing it to splatter on the ground when it landed.

**_Nothing like the life I've lead so far_**

There's another scene where Peaches has come upon a wall full of life-sized cave-like drawings that mostly show mammoths in love, and she poses on each and every one them happily.

**_For the first time in forever_**

**_There'll be magic, there'll be fun_**

**_For the first time in forever_**

**_I could be noticed by someone_**

**_And I know it is totally crazy_**

**_To dream I'd find romance_**

**_But for the first time in forever_**

She then sits and looks up at the morning sky, having hopeful thoughts and feelings.

**_At least I've got a chance…_**

Meanwhile in a somewhat dark but peaceful cave, there was Sid. He was alone in the cave, wanting time to think and freshen up. He stared out of the entrance of the cave, watching everyone else get ready for Peaches' party and decorate everything. He then strolls and wonder off into the cave alone, worried and having so many thoughts. He felt uncomfortable, and he hopes he wouldn't mess up or crash Peaches' party. It's mostly because of how much he had been messing things up for the herd for so long, and Manny had always been treating him badly and abusing him because of it. He still walked back and forth alone, and he sang.

**_Don't let them in, Don't let them see_**

**_Be the good boy you always have to be_**

**_Conceal, don't feel_**

**_Put on a show..._**

**_Make one wrong move and everyone will know_**

**_But it's only for today_**

Peaches:

**_It's only for today!_**

Sid:

**_It's agony to wait_**

Peaches:

**_It's agony to wait!_**

A couple of random sloths come in to Sid's aid, and Sid gives them an order.

Sid:

_**Tell the others to whip up... the cake!**_

Peaches:

_**The cake!**_

Back in the cave, the two sloths salute Sid and leave him alone again, only for him to have his alone time back to walk back and forth again with worry. Back with Peaches, she continues to stroll and dance throughout her unfinished party and throughout her party members.

Peaches:

_**For the first time in forever,**_

Sid:

**_Don't let them in, don't let them see_**

Peaches:

**_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!_**

Sid:

**_Be the good boy you always have to be_**

Peaches:

**_A chance to change my lonely world,_**

Sid:

_**Conceal...**_

Peaches:

**_I will feel blessed and loved!_**

Sid:

_**Conceal, don't feel**_

_**Don't let them know!**_

Peaches:

**_I know it all ends tomorrow_**

**_So it has to be today!_**

**_'Cause for the first time in forever..._**

**_For the first time in forever..._**

She walks confidently and carelessly, not seeing what's ahead of her.

**_Nothing's in my way!_**

Peaches suddenly bumps into something hard. She opened her eyes and saw what it was, but was then amazed with shock and her heart raced. It was a big ice sculpture of Peaches for her birthday made and kept secretly by Manny and the rest of the herd. Manny and Ellie came up to their daughter with cheerful smiles, happy to see Peaches enthused about her extraordinary present.

"Like it, Peaches?" Manny asked.

"We made it just for you, sweetheart" Ellie said.

Peaches stared at the sculpture with shock and sparkles in her eyes, and she looked down at her parents. "Mom, Dad?" she quizzed. "…I LOVE IT!"

Peaches then embraced her parents with tears of joy flowing down her eyes and a big smile.

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**

**NOTE: THIS SONG IS FROM FROZEN AND THE SONG BELONGS TO Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez**

**ALSO PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	3. The Party

**Chapter 2: The Party**

* * *

Later on at sunset, Sid was getting the cake preset for tonight as he leaves until he steps in something foul and disgusting.

"Eerrgh! Great!" Sid reacted in disgust and frustration.

He then saw a male animal walking by as he shouted out

"Hey widebody, curb it next time!"

Soon Sid heard laughter from above him as he looks up to see Crash and Eddie hanging by their tails up in a tree, laughing at Sid.

"Oh man, that is classic" Crash laughed.

"Wait till the other mammals hear about this" Eddie giggled.

"Guys, please don't tell anyone! I'm nervous enough about the party as it is!" Sid said as he washes his feet in the river.

"And what if we say no?" Crash childishly yet deviously asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure this'll be the highlight of the party" Eddie laughed.

"Look I'll do anything if you don't tell anyone about this. It's embarrassing to me!" Sid

begged as he didn't want the twins to tell anyone of Sid's incident.

"Anything?" The twins asked with a grin.

"Yes" The sloth nodded happily.

The twins looked each other before giving a nod to one another and said

"OK…"

The two opossums got out a necklace that has a skeleton of a fish and it had a foul scent on it.

"Um...What is that?" Sid asked.

"Well if you're going to join the party then you must wear this necklace" said Crash.

"You want me to wear this?!" Sid asked in disgust, taking the necklace with his fingers.

"Uh huh. For the whole night!" Eddie nodded.

"No way! Even a sloth has standards!" Sid refused and huffs.

"Well then I suppose we can tell the guests a really funny story about you today then" Crash chuckled.

Sid then looks back and knowing that he'll be a laughing stock if the twins tell the others about Sid stepping on poop as he sighed

"Alright. I'll wear it"

"Awesome!" The twins gleefully replied.

Sid wears the smelly necklace relentingly as the twins giggled at the sight of Sid

wearing the necklace. Shira and Diego then pass by and they look at Sid in confusion as Shira asks

"What's with that thing around you?"

"Umm...Just something for me to wear" Sid nervously chuckled.

"I see. Well it really suits you, Sid. Really, it does" Diego sarcastically replied and leaves with Shira.

"Great. Now the others reckon I look silly" Sid childishly complained.

"Well you should have thought about that before you stepped on that crap" Crash

shrugged.

"Then again, knowing you, you never think of anything smart" Eddie teased as he and

Crash just laughed and left Sid a bit upset and alone.

Later at night, Peaches' party has finally started as everyone in the valley came for the birthday mammoth. Peaches was having the time of her life with her friends and family.

Manny and Ellie were watching her daughter chat with her friends when a red sloth appeared before them and said

"Dear mammals, I wish to say to you that this party is a very splendid one and I congratulate you both on your daughter's sixteenth birthday."

"Why thank you" Ellie kindly thanked.

"Hang on. Aren't you that sloth from the place the mammals called...um...Loser-

well?" Manny asked.

The red sloth sighed and replied "Losawell! It's Losawell my friend, and my name is

Leo"

"Please to meet you Leo and we hoped that you enjoy the party" said Ellie.

"Thank you" Leo thanked.

"Just one question that has been stirring in my mind. Aren't you one of those up-class mammals that treat herds and others like us with disrespect, though?" Manny asked.

"Now um...where did you learn that?" Leo asked.

"The mammals around here have been saying that" said Manny.

"Oh well, I'm just a sloth looking after my own health and image" Leo replied.

Leo is one of those mammals that hate the unnatural and he's more of an up-class sloth where he loathes the weird and low-common mammals for foolish yet oblivious reasons but in reality, he's just a bully that doesn't see or think about his consequences and just wants the world to be normal.

Just then, Sid came with Diego and the others as Sid said to the mammoths

"The cake is preset."

Leo sees Sid and reacts in alarm as he reckons Sid was the most disgusting sloth he'd ever seen.

"Who or what is that...thing?" Leo nervously asked.

"That's Sid the sloth. He's our friend" Shira replied.

"Don't worry. His looks tend to do that on people" Manny joked to which Ellie and Sid

did not find funny as they roll their eyes.

"I see..." Leo cleared his throat.

Leo then remembers a rumor that Sid has a talent that no other mammal has ever got as he finds seems suspicious about it.

"May I ask you a question, Mister Sid?" Leo asked.

"I don't see why not" Sid shrugged.

"They say you have something that no other mammal has. Do you know anything about it? Hmm?" Leo asked while grinning at the sloth.

Sid looked confused and has no idea Leo was asking about his fire-making abilities as

the sloth then replied

"Not really. No."

"Oh. Never mind then" Leo cheerfully replied before he turns to the mammoths and said

"Have a good night and kindly give your daughter my congratulations for her"

"Will do. Enjoy the party" Manny nodded.

As the red sloth left, Granny said

"He looks funny like an apple."

"He seems fishy for some reason" Diego said to Shira.

"How?" Shira asked.

"Don't know. Just can't put my paw on it" said Diego.

Soon Louis shows up to the others and asked

"Has any of you seen Peaches?"

"Sure. She's right-" Ellie started and looks up but Peaches wasn't at the same spot anymore.

"Hey, where is Peaches?" Manny asked.

"I hope she didn't go off too far" said Ellie.

"Last time I saw her, she was talking to that Ethan mammoth" Diego pointed out.

"Ethan?" Ellie asked.

"Oh not that kid" Manny sighed.

"Manny, relax. They're just friends" Ellie giggled.

Outside the party near a small cave, Ethan and Peaches were kissing each other as they then parted lips and looked at each other lovingly.

"Babe, that was amazing" Ethan chuckled.

"You really do like me do you, Ethan?" Peaches asked.

"Of course I do. I know I screw up at first when the continental drift happened, but I've

changed and I'm in love with you now Peaches. I really am" Ethan admitted.

Peaches blushes and says

"I gotta be honest too, Ethan. I'm in love with you as well. I mean, you are the most hottest and handsomest mammoth in the world and..."

She then sighs lovingly. "You're like my dream come true."

"Well baby, I guess I'm your one and only dream that's coming true" Ethan lovingly replied before kissing Peaches again.

"Hey, can I tell you something?" Peaches asked.

"Of course" Ethan nodded.

"Well, you see…" Peaches started then sings.

**Peaches:**

_All my life has been a series of lonely space_

_And then suddenly I bump into you_

**Ethan:**

_I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like_

_I've been searching my whole life to find my own place_

_And maybe it's the party talking or maybe the fondue_

**Peaches:**

_But with you... I see your face..._

**Ethan:**

_But with you, I found my place..._

**Both:**

_And it's nothing like I've ever known before!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

_With you!_

_With you!_

_With you!_

_With you!_

_Love is an open door..._

**Ethan:**

_I mean it's crazy..._

**Peaches:**

_What?_

**Ethan:**

_We finish each other's-_

**Peaches:**

_Peanuts!_

**Ethan:**

_That's what I was gonna say!_

**Peaches:**

_I've never met someone-_

**Both:**

_Who thinks so much like me!_

_Jinx! Jinx again!_

_Our mental synchronization_

_Can have but one explanation_

**Ethan:**

_You-_

**Peaches:**

_And I-_

**Ethan:**

_Were-_

**Peaches:**

_Just-_

**Both:**

_Meant to be!_

_Say goodbye_

_To the pain of the past_

_We don't have to feel it anymore!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Life can be so much more!_

_With you!_

_With you!_

_With you!_

_With you!_

_Love is an open door..._

Ethan and Peaches kissed each other again before Ethan asked

"Can I say something crazy? Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Can I say something even crazier? Yes!" Peaches gleefully cried.

* * *

**So Ethan and Peaches have decided to be a couple**

**But how will Manny and Ellie react to this?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**

**NOTE: THIS SONG IS FROM FROZEN AND THE SONG BELONGS TO Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez**

**ALSO PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	4. Party's Over

**Chapter 3: Party's Over**

* * *

Peaches and Ethan then goes to the herd as Peaches looks at her parents and said

"Mom, Dad, you guys remember Ethan?" Peaches asked.

"Evening, sir. Evening, madam" Ethan greeted.

"Hi, Ethan" Ellie kindly greeted back.

"Hey..." Manny dryly replied as he does not trust Ethan completely due to his punk-like behavior.

Can we ask you guys for something?" Peaches asked.

"Um...sure. What do you want from us?" Ellie asked.

"We would like your blessing for our relationship" Ethan replied.

The herd looks at the couple in great confusion as Manny and Ellie looked at each other before Manny looks back and asked

"Relationship?"

"As in boyfriend-and-girlfriend relationship?" Ellie asked.

"Yes!" Peaches happily squealed and hugs Ethan.

Louis felt heartbroken at this as he looks down sadly because secretly he has a crush on Peaches but does realize it can never happen due to him being a molehog and Peaches being a mammoth.

"I'm sorry. I'm confused" Ellie nervously said.

"Well this may be hard to understand, but Ethan's changed his ways and I really like him" Peaches explained.

"Peaches truly understands me and likes me for who I am. I would be more than happy to accept her as my girlfriend" Ethan added.

"Awww, that's sweet" Ellie happily said.

"Now wait a second here. No one is dating no one, and no one is going to be boyfriend and girlfriend" Manny concluded a bit firmly.

"W-What?" Peaches asked a bit heartbroken.

"Manny" Ellie started as she was concerned about this.

"Peaches, sweetie, can I speak to you…alone?" Manny softly asked.

Peaches looks at her father for a moment. She hated how Manny is always overprotective with her. Sure he's slowly letting her go but he's always butting in her life lately as she doesn't want to let Manny control most of it for any time longer.

"No. Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us" Peaches sternly replied.

Manny just sighs and firmly said

"Fine. You can't date Ethan!"

"Why not?" Peaches angrily asked.

"Because he's a bad influence on you and he's still the same punk as always" Manny replied.

Ethan felt a little hurt from that as Peaches sternly scoffs

"That's not true, dad! I'm dating Ethan whether you like it or not!"

"Well like it or not young lady, you can't date someone because you met him a few times!" Manny argued.

"You can if it's true love" Peaches argued back.

"Peaches, what do you know about true love?" Manny sternly sighed and shook his head in disbelief.

"More than you! All you know is how to shut people out and be such an arrogant mammoth to everyone you hate" Peaches furiously snapped.

Many felt hurt by that as he then looks back and firmly replied

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no! Now, excuse me."

"Sir, if I may ease your..." Ethan started.

"No, you may not! You just stay away from my daughter, you hear me?!" Manny firmly snapped to Ethan.

He passes Sid and sternly said "The party's almost over."

"OK" Sid nodded and gets the cake ready.

Peaches looks at her mother as Ellie said

"Look, I'll talk to you father about this. He's just concerned about you."

Sid started bringing the cake out as everyone begins to sing.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Peaches, Happy Birthday to-!"

Suddenly Sid trips over a tree root and accidentally throws the cake up as it lands on Peaches, covering her all over with cake. The crowd gasped as Diego sighed

"Told you he would screw up."

Manny looks at Peaches in shock as she shakes the cake off before he furiously glares at Sid and growls furiously. He started marching his way to the sloth who gulped and nervously chuckled

"OK, Manny, I know this looks bad but let's not lose our heads over this."

"You're about to lose your head soon, Sid!" Manny growled as he grabs Sid's throat with his trunk.

"Manny, calm down!" Ellie firmly said as she tries to calm her angry husband.

"No, I won't calm down! All I ever wanted was to make our daughter's birthday perfect, but it seems I can't get that no thanks to some people nearly Sid here!" Manny angrily replied as he puts Sid down and furiously points his trunk at the sloth who just gulps.

"Dad, please! It's alright! I'm fine!" Peaches pleaded.

Manny just ignores her and continues lashing out at Sid.

"You always have to ruin everything I do! From my ice mobile I made for the family, then to the Christmas Rock, and now this and it's all your fault, Sid!" Manny angrily snaps at Sid as he furiously walks closer to the sloth who was shaking nervously.

"I...I didn't mean to Manny...it was an accident" Sid tries to apologize.

"An accident?! It's always an accident to you! Accident this! Accident that! Blah, blah, blah! Well let me tell you this, Sid! Everything about you is an accident and in fact, I'm starting to think that letting you in this herd was an accident!" Manny furiously shouted at Sid.

"Manny! How could you say that?" Ellie exclaimed.

"But…this was my herd, and I started it" Sid sadly said as he tried to apologize. "…and I said I was sorry."

"Well 'sorry' does not fix this! I'm telling you right now, Sid! You are the worst friend I have ever met in my life, bar none! Why don't you go and be someone else's parasite for a change because I've had it with you!" Manny shouted at Sid.

The others gasped in shock as Ellie looks very angry at her husband as of right now. Manny has gone too far.

She bonks Manny on the head hard as Manny let out a yelp of pain.

"That was very awful of you to say something like that! Apologize to Sid this instant!" Ellie angrily demanded.

Manny refused as Sid looks at the sabre and begs

"Diego, please! Help me out! Please!"

Diego just looks away and clears his throat as he didn't want to be involved with this.

"Just get out of here Sid! I don't want to see you for the rest of tonight!" Manny angrily said

"Manny, please! Please! I'm so sorry!" Sid cried.

Manny looks away silently and coldly replies

"... Just…leave…"

Sid steps back a bit in sadness as Manny started walking out on everyone, to which Sid couldn't take this anymore and angrily asked

"Why do you always hate me all the time?!"

The crowd looks on the argument as Manny grumbled

"Shut up, Sid!"

"No! Why?! Why do you always have to shut me out when I try to make amends with you?! After all we've done together! Just stop and talk to me, Manny!" Sid furiously cried as he shoved Manny a bit to get his attention.

"I said, SHUT UP!" Manny angrily exclaimed as he accidentally hits Sid in the face with his trunk.

The sloth falls on the ground in pain as the crowd gasped in alarmed. It wasn't long before Sid felt something on his mouth as he touches it and sees blood. Manny sees it and realizes what he has done.

Sid got up and flees before he trips on the cake holder again as clumsy as he is and slams into the statue the herd made for Peaches. It falls over entirely and shatters loudly on the ground, leaving an awful lot of broken pieces. Everyone gasps, and Sid was much more shocked by the sight of what he has done. He never knew how much hard work the herd put in that statue, and how long it took them. Everyone just stood there silently with shocked looks.

"Not the…statue…" Manny weakly said.

"Such clumsiness..." Leo deviously chuckled as he was enjoying Sid's naive foolishness

The sloth backs away with a racing heart, but then trips on the cake holder again and scraps the rocky wall with his claws making sparks as it lands on the grass. Soon, the sparks turn into fire which shocked the crowd including Leo.

"Fire…The most destructive element in the world. I knew there was something dubious going on with him!" Leo hissed as he cowardly hid behind the crowd.

"Sid..." Peaches started.

Frantic and upset, Sid flees before Leo angrily shouted

"Stop him! Stop him now! He's a monster that wreaks havoc and creates fire!"

"What?!" Some of the herd members cried out.

The crowd mutters in fear and confusion as Sid tries to climb up before Leo shouts again.

"Don't just stand there! Stop him before he burns or destroys anything else!"

"Please, just stay away from me!" Sid cried in tears as his dull claws on his legs made more sparks on the rocky wall. It then made another fire and it spreads to a tree full of decorations that was for Peaches's party, burning it and the decorations completely.

"M-Monster! MONSTER!" Leo screamed and points his claw at Sid.

Sid got up from the cliff and looks down to see the crowd afraid of him now because of Leo. Like Manny, this was not his night as he flees.

Peaches and Ellie along with the others except for Manny runs to find Sid as they called for Sid to stop but to no avail as Sid then sees a hidden cave and hides in there.

Peaches passes by and calls out

"Uncle Sid! Uncle Sid! Come back! I know this looks bad, but we can fix this! This wasn't entirely your fault!"

She looks around to notice that Sid's gone, and she sobs

"Uncle Sid...Please come back..."

Ellie hugs Peaches and said

"It's alright, sweetie. We'll find him...I'll definitely be talking to that Leo sloth too...Calling Sid a monster… How dare he!"

Manny walks up to his daughter and wife who angrily look at Manny before he said

"I just wanted your birthday to be the best one there was."

"Well now it's ruined and Uncle Sid is gone because of you..." Peaches angrily sobbed.

"Peaches…" Manny started.

"I hate you!" Peaches angrily cried and runs off back to the party.

"Peaches!" Manny cried out.

"...I hope you're happy, Manny..." Ellie firmly whispered before she leaves.

"Ellie...I never meant what I said...I was...I..." Manny tried to apologize for his anger outbursts.

As much as he was furious at Sid tonight, he did made the situation worse and he felt bad for the things he said due to his uncontrollable temper.

Meanwhile, Sid was feeling guilty for wrecking Peaches's party and upsetting his best friend though it wasn't entirely his fault. The party was ruined, but he blames himself for what he did as he looked down and sadly whispered

"What have I done?"

* * *

**The party is ruined because of Manny and Sid**

**And now Sid ran away and both Manny and Sid feel horrible about their actions**

**What will happen with Sid and the herd now?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**

**ALSO PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	5. The Dinosaur World

**Chapter 4: The Dinosaur World**

* * *

Peaches and Ellie both return to the others in sadness as Manny follows them before they saw a panicking Leo crying to the crowd

"Don't you see?! That sloth has the power to create fire! If he misuses it like he did tonight, it could mean bush fires for all of us and we'll be homeless! He must be stopped!"

"What?! No!" Ellie angrily refused.

Leo sees the mammoths and angrily snapped

"Is there evil talents in you guy, too? Are you all monsters, too?!"

Peaches furiously marches his way to Leo who then hid behind the crowd like a coward as she snapped back

"No! We're completely ordinary."

"And Sid is not a monster" Ellie firmly added.

"He nearly killed me!" Leo argued.

"Well you scared him!" Louis argued back.

"It doesn't matter! As long as he's around, we're all in danger! He must be stopped!" Leo hissed but was halted when Diego grabbed his throat.

"You shut up or I'll make you shut it!" Diego threatened as Leo gulped and fainted at the sight of the sabre's glare and teeth.

Manny looks at his family then looks at the frightened crowd. Manny knew Sid was no monster. He was his best friend and he's gone because of Manny's temper. Feeling guilty for hurting his friend, he goes to the crowd and said

"Sid is not a monster. He has been blessed with the talent to create fire, but he would never harm anyone with it...as hard as it sounds as of tonight but it's true...This incident tonight was an accident. He was nervous because I pushed him into doing something right...he didn't mean it...he didn't mean any of this... Tonight was mostly my fault as well. I pushed him so hard tonight to make Peaches' birthday ruined and I let out my anger at him... So I'm the one that needs to go after him."

"Manny?" Ellie asked.

"Stay here with the others, Ellie" said Manny.

"We should look for him together" Louis suggested.

"I mean, you be the last person Sid would want to see for now" Shira pointed out.

"I know...but I have to try. I have to find Sid and together somehow, we can fix this mess" Manny replied.

"I'll go with you" Diego volunteered.

"You really want to find him too Diego?" Shira asked.

"Yes. Sid's my friend too" Diego pointed out.

Manny looks at the sabre as he was much at a fault tonight for not sticking up to Sid when he begged for his help but nonetheless, Manny knows what Diego's like and he decided to let him tag along.

"Manny, please find Sid and bring him back" Ellie said in concern.

Manny looks at his wife and nodded before he sees Peaches with Ethan, comforting her.

"I will" Manny promised as the two mammals then searched off to find Sid.

Meanwhile in the dark cave, Sid was all alone feeling terrible for ruining Manny's life and Peaches party as he sadly sighed.

"I can't believe I screwed it up again. No matter how many times I've tried, I always screwed up."

Sid then looks at his reflection on the ice as he smiled at it but the ice cracks as he sighed again.

"Maybe it's best I just leave the herd and find something else to live for...I mean, it was oblivious that after that incident I was never going to be forgiven for my stupid mistakes..."

Sid soon let out some tears as he wipes them away and adds

"What's the point in living with a family if I can't do one single thing right for a friend? I guess I was just born to be alone forever...Sid the sloth, a lonely sloth, lonely, lonely, lonely for life. In a fortress of solitude, in the great unknown, in the-"

Sid suddenly falls down a huge hole as he screams in fear and panic while falling. He then sees something blue below and thinks it was just ice as he cried

"This is the end for Sid the sloth!"

Suddenly, he felt wet on impact as he realizes that he splashed into a deep river. He looks around for a moment in the water before he swam up to shore.

"Hey, It's only water" Sid happily said.

He then looks up and gasped in awe for he has now just realized where he is now. He was in the underground world where dinosaurs roam as he had remembered it the first time he was in there.

"It's the Dinosaur World...I can't believe it!" Sid gasped in amazement.

Sid got out of the river and shook himself dry before he looks around and adds

"I thought the entrance was destroyed...I guess there's more than one way to get to this world."

Sid then remembers his dinosaur kids and Momma Dino as he then walks into the jungles and said

"I wonder if I can find Momma Dino and the kids. Maybe they can let me stay with them. I hope they still remember me, though. I've been gone for so long…"

Suddenly he heard thumping foot steps behind him as the sloth nervously looks up and sees two familiar red eyes glaring down at him. Sid soon gasped as he remembers who it was.

"R-Rudy!" Sid gulped.

The giant albino dinosaur looks closer at the sloth until it recognizes him from all those years ago. He roars at the screaming sloth as it starts chasing the poor mammal around.

"How is he still alive?!" Sid cried as he flees from the rampaging baryonyx.

Rudy then swings his tail at the sloth, knocking him into the air and making him slam into one of the trees as the sloth lies there, hurt and near unconsciousness. Sid then falls to the ground and was almost out cold when he heard a familiar voice yelling and fighting the massive dinosaur.

"Come 'ere, ya big old fossil!" said the figure before Sid was out cold.

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**

**ALSO PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	6. Buck

**Chapter 5: Buck**

* * *

Sid slowly begins to wake up as he looks around to see that he was in a different area now. It wasn't too long before his eyes meet with a weasel wearing a leaf eye patch around his left eye. Sid jumped when he saw the weasel up close to him as the weasel said

"It's about time ya woke up, mate. I was beginning to think that the great beast had killed ya."

Sid then looks at the weasel closely and recognizes him as he gasped

"Buck?"

"Aye, mate! Name's Buck! Short for Buckminster, long for Bah!" Buck introduced, opening a skull's mouth at the 'Bah" part.

"Buck, it's me. Sid the sloth. Remember? You met the herd and you were looking for me"

Sid happily said.

Buck looks at the sloth closely and took one sniff on him, but then covers his nose in disgust of Sid's terrible odor but smiles and said

"Aye, I remember ya! The floppy green thing!"

"Actually, I'm a sloth and my fur is light yellow" Sid corrected the weasel.

"I see. So, what are ya doing here?" Buck asked.

"Well...I fell down here from the hole in one of the caves above" Sid replied.

"Really? Wow. I guess there are more than one way to be here in this world" said Buck.

He then looks at Sid and adds

"You should go home, lad. The herd could be worried about ya."

Sid shook his head and said

"I highly doubt it."

"What do ya mean?" Buck asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"I...I did something terrible" Sid sadly said.

"Wot happened?" Buck asked.

"Well...The herd was preparing Peaches' 16th birthday and I wanted to offer some

help but Manny, as usual, doesn't want my help but Ellie then suggested I can help bring out the "cake".

So Manny told me to get the cake when the time is right but warned me if I ruined Peaches' birthday then I will have to answer to him.

So I obeyed and did the best I could to make Peaches' 16th birthday great. As I was about to get the cake over to Peaches, I accidentally trip and the cake lands all over Peaches.

Manny angrily snapped at me and when I tried to apologize to him and Peaches, the angry mammoth had enough and threw me away...I begged for Diego to help me but he did nothing but look away.

When Manny shooed me away, I sort of snapped a bit demanding why he hates me so much but then he hits me so hard, I was bleeding.

I started to run away but then accidentally knocked over Manny's gift, an ice statue of Peaches...Then I accidentally created fire and some jerk thought I was a monster...Frightened and guilty, I ran away and left the herd because of everything I did...I ruined the herd's lives and I could never come back...Not after what I've done" Sid sadly explained.

Buck felt sorry for the sloth about all of that happening to him. Granted, Sid should have been more careful and less clumsy but that gave Manny no right to lose his entire temper on a simple accident.

"I'm sorry to hear all that, Sidney" Buck apologized.

"Don't be, Buck...It's my fault I'm here. I should have been a better friend to Manny and Diego...but...I always screwed up" Sid sadly sighed.

Buck then notices the filthy necklace of a fish skeleton Sid is wearing and wore a bit of a disgusted look as he asks

"Perhaps I can ask about the necklace you're wearing there?"

Sid looks back at the necklace the opossum twins had made for him, then becomes embarrassed since he's still wearing it. He hated to admit why he's wearing the necklace, but he figured he should anyways since he's away from the herd.

"I was forced by Crash and Eddie to wear it…after they caught me stepping into someone's manure…"

Buck wasn't amused by what Sid had to admit, but instead felt more sorry for the poor sloth. The weasel then puts a hand on Sid's shoulder in a friendly way and wanted to help the best way he could.

"Listen, lad. Normally I don't do this, but if it makes ya feel better why not stay with me for now?" Buck offered.

Sid looks at the weasel and was surprised that he is offering a place to stay as the sloth replied

"I don't know. I do tend to talk a lot and I might be annoying to you."

"Nah, ya don't bother me. I seen more annoying animals worse than ya. Trust me, mate" Buck chuckled. "In fact despite that I'm insane, all the other dinos and even Rudy tends to find me annoying. Don't think you're the only one, mate."

"OK..." Sid nodded then smiles as he adds

"I accept your offer. Thank you, Buck."

"No worries, Sid. You can stay, but I have rules" Buck replied.

"What are the rules?" Sid asked.

"The rules are simple" Buck winked at the sloth and adds

"Rule number on: Always listen to Buck!"

"Yes sir!" Sid saluted.

"Rule number two: Stay in the middle of the trail" Buck continued.

"Sir, yes sir!" Sid saluted.

"Rule number three!" Buck started.

Buck then makes a dramatic expression as Sid leans back in suspense until the weasel smiles

and replied

"He who passes gas travels in the back of the pack!"

"Um...OK" Sid nervously chuckled.

"It's getting late now, mate. You should get some shuteye" said Buck.

"What about you?" Sid asked.

"I'll keep watch. Besides, you need some rest after that encounter with Rudy" said

Buck.

"That reminds me. I really must thank you for saving me from him back there" Sid thanked.

"All in a night's work, mate" Buck winked as he goes out to keep watch.

Sid lies on the leaf bed as he hopes that he'll have a new home with Buck and maybe with Momma Dino and the kids, if he can find them first of course.

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**

**ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	7. Next Morning

**Chapter 6: Next Morning**

* * *

The next morning, Sid was soundly asleep until he felt something poking him. He opened his eyes to see Buck staring at him eye to eye which made the sloth jump in alarm again.

"Morning, sleeping beauty" Buck greeted in high spirit.

Sid yawns and scratches his back, replying "What time is it?"

"Tis morning, lad. Another bright and sunny day here in my world" Buck replied.

"Wake me up in five minutes" Sid groans as he yawns and lies back on his bed.

Buck just sighed and flips the leaf bed over, causing Sid to fall on the ground.

"Ow!" Sid yelped in pain.

"No more sleeping in, buddy! Time for us to get breakfast!" said Buck.

"Where are we going to get breakfast around here?" Sid asked while getting up and rubbing his tush.

"Wherever the journey takes us, lad" Buck chuckled.

Sid looked at the weasel in confusion but decided to go with the flow as he follows Buck deep into the jungles.

* * *

Meanwhile in the weasel tribe village, Flora was walking along the hills with her soon-to-be husband Hantro. The two got along a bit well during these past few days yet Flora was not sure if she wants to be married. True she reckons Hantro is a gentleman and a sweet weasel to be with, but she feels a bit uneasy having to be forcefully married to him by her father and council.

Hantro looks at his bride to be with such happiness as he said

"Just think of it, darling. Soon after we marry, all of our fears and misery will be melted away and our village will have a better future."

"I'm sure of it, Hantro" Flora nodded in agreement.

Hantro notices Flora looking dazed as he asked

"You're still uneasy about the marriage, right?"

"Oh don't get me wrong, Hantro. You are an amazing weasel and I really like you, but  
somehow I just don't feel ready to get married" Flora explains.

"Well to be honest I kind of feel the same way, but we have to do this for the sake of  
our people if we are to survive from those monsters that have been plaguing our  
village since all those years ago" Hantro replies.

Flora looks at Hantro for a moment then nods in agreement before she said

"You are right. We have to do this if we are to become the next leaders of our village and keep everyone safe. It won't be easy but I will do it for you, the tribe, and my parents."

Hantro kisses Flora on the lips as the two hold each other close when Hantro parts the kiss, replying

"Who knows, Flora? Maybe we could end up being a loving couple."

"I can really feel it" Flora giggled.

The two weasels shared a chuckled and kissed again before they went off to get fruits  
in the jungle.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Sid and Buck, they were still walking throughout the jungle on their way to get breakfast. Along the way, the two spoke to each other about their experiences and what they've been through in the dinosaur world back then. Buck tells Sid about the adventure he had with the herd, and Sid tells the weasel about all that he had been through with Momma and her baby dinos.

"So you actually helped the others find me…throughout this world?" Sid asked.

"Aye, mate" Buck replied. "We've been through quite a wild ride. The Jungle of Misery, the Chasm of Death, the Plates of Woe, and Lava Falls was where we caught and saved ya. It was quite an adventure, and I loved it!"

"So I guess they approved of you and your help, didn't they?" Sid asked.

"Eh, can't say for the fat mammoth" Buck said, referring to Manny. "He was quite the sarcastic one. Perhaps he didn't like me much nor did he trust me…well, until we retrieved you, that is."

"Oh…" Sid said. He understood how Buck felt when it comes to Manny. The mammoth was skeptical and didn't want to trust Buck back then, after all. "Guess we're sorta on the same page then, huh?"

"Perhaps" Buck said with a shrug. "But hey, wanna know what's funny? I had made theories about ya ever since we found a crime scene. It was while looking for ya, though."

"Really?" Sid asked with a confused look.

"Yep" Buck replied. "Here was my first theory: Dinosaur attacks Sid, Sid fights back with broccoli, leaving dinosaur…a vegetable!"

Sid wore a surprised look, shocked by what Buck had theorized back then. He doubted he would do such a thing nor be that crazy since he was usually a kind, friendly mammal. He then became a dumbfounded and a bit stern with Buck.

"Are you nuts?!" the sloth asked. "What made you think I'd be that violent…or coordinated?!"

"Alright, alright" Buck said, raising his hands in defense. "Perhaps your tiger friend told me the same thing, after all. Wanna hear Theory #2?"

"I don't think I should" Sid refused, displeased. "Let's just continue on looking for breakfast."

"Righto" Buck said with a shrug. He then chose that it was Sid's turn to explain his past in the dinosaur world. "So lad, what _really_ happened with ya? Where were you and what were ya up to while we were followin' your tracks?"

"Well…" Sid asked. "Before I got…well actually, _brought_ here, I found three eggs in an underground cavern. I thought they were abandoned, so I decided to take and adopt them. It was because I was jealous of Manny and Ellie since they were having a daughter though, who was obviously Peaches. Overall Buck, it's a pretty long story."

"'Tis alright, mate" Buck said. "I suppose we can hear it along the way."

"Alright" Sid said. "In fact, I'll just shorten it a bit. So I found these eggs in a cavern and chose to keep them for myself. Manny suggested I return them, but I chose not to and to look after them. After they hatched I tried my best to raise them, but good golly they went crazy! They nearly ate some of the kids and destroyed the playground Manny made for Peaches. Then Momma came and took me and the triplets down here into this world. Life with Momma and her kids didn't go so well, though. I was nearly eaten by Momma while trying to work things out with her, I was thrown into the water, I tried to feed the triplets, and…well, here's the good stuff. Momma did feel pity for me when I was thinking the herd didn't miss nor care about me. With that, she putted me in her nest with her kids and letted me sleep there."

"Good to hear, Sidney" Buck complimented with a smile, crossing his arms. "At least ya have someone who actually cared."

"Yeah" Sid said in agreement with a nervous smile. "_But_…the next day while playing with the kids Rudy roared again, and they and Momma mistakenly left me behind…just like my old sloth family did back then. Anyways though, your pal Rudy found and chased me all the way to Lava Falls, where I was trapped and where I nearly died. It was until you and the opossum twins came and saved me. I guess I'll end it there. You know the rest, after all."

"Righto" Buck said.

Just then, they feel bits of earthquakes on the ground. As it got closer and louder, it sounded like giant footsteps. There was no telling what dinosaur it could be, so Buck got in front of Sid protectively and took out his knife. Sid was shaking in fear as well.

"Stay behind me, lad!" Buck ordered. "I think trouble's coming upon us."

"Please don't let it be Rudy again" Sid whimpered.

As the stomping got closer and the earthquakes were bigger, the mysterious dinosaur finally revealed itself from within the jungle; it was Momma Dino!

"Momzilla?" Sid quizzed with his eyes widened.

Sid and Buck were both relieved and remained calm since it was the dinosaur they already know well. Sid came slowly up to Momma, and the female T-Rex lowered her down at the sloth with a soft growl. Sid carefully placed a hand on her snout and glanced at her in the eyes.

"Momma?" Sid quizzed. "It's me. Sid. Remember?"

As a friendly reply, Momma gave Sid a big huge lick. She showed that she does recognize him, and is happy to see him as well. With that and with happiness, Sid hugged Momma snout. The sloth was happy to make a reunion with the mother dinosaur after so many years.

"Momma!" Sid cried happily. "It is so good to see you again! It's been so long! I missed you so so much!"

Momma nuzzled Sid with a soft loving growl, and Sid just held onto her snout lovingly. Buck smiled at the moment between the two as he stuck his knife into the ground and crossed his arms.

"Guess that's the 'Momma' rex you were talkin' about, huh?" Buck chuckled. "Hehe. Reunited, and it feels so good."

Just then, three figures popped their heads from out of the bushes. Sid looked and saw that it was Momma's triplets; Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko! It was only their heads showing at the moment; the rest of their bodies were still hidden in the bushes. The triplets glanced at Sid with smiles, and the sloth gasped with awe to see his 'kids' again.

"Kids!" Sid exclaimed with happiness. "I'm so happy to see you too! Come give your adoptive foster 'momma' a hug!"

The sloth opened his arms for the triplets so they're hug or snuggle him. The dinos all ran out of the bushes toward Sid, and the sloth's smile turned into a surprised, shocked look. The three dinos, to Sid's surprise, are revealed to be even bigger and taller as if they're grown up. Heck, they're even much taller than Sid now! After quite some years, they're no longer kids nor babies; they're now teens. As they ran toward him happily, Sid held his hands up in defense and took some steps back while wearing a nervous smile. The triplets all then clinged onto Sid as if they're tackling him, making the sloth overwhelmingly hit the ground piled on. While on him, the triplets snuggled and licked him happily and he still wore a nervous smile while grunting and barely breathing. It was because of the pressure the three dinos are giving him hence how big they've grown.

"Wow-…ie!" Sid grunted while struggling to keep his smile. "Y-You guys…sure have grown….too."

Buck felt pity for Sid since he's being overwhelming loved by his 'kids'. The weasel then wanted to help so they'd give his sloth friend a breather.

"Alright now, kids" Buck chuckled. "Let's not be too clingy on your 'momma' there. He needs to breathe now and get up. Hehe."

The three dinos glanced at the one-eyed weasel, then at his dino-tooth knife. They got off of Sid, then glared at the weasel and started walking toward him threateningly making the weasel raise his hands in defense and take some steps back. They never met Buck before nor ever since, but by his look and the fact that he has a knife the weasel could be a threat to them or Sid. The sloth then quickly got in front of Buck and blocked the dinos' way, protecting the weasel and convincing the three not to attack.

"Easy, guys" Sid said, halting the triplets. "He's my friend. He means no harm."

Sid turned to Buck as he then wanted to introduce Buck to the triplets and them to Buck. "Buck, this is Shelly, Egbert, and Yoko. Kids, meet Buck."

With that, the dinos walked passed Sid over to Buck and lowered their heads at him, looking closely with curiosity. They then smiled and Shelley, the female one, licked Buck. It made the weasel chuckle a bit and feel relief.

"Nice ta meet ya too, kids" Buck chuckled. "Good for Uncle Buck here ta have some love."

Sid then cleared his throat and turned to Momma. "So anyways, Momma…" Sid began, scratching his head a bit nervously. "We were actually on our way to get some breakfast. Now that we've met you though, you can help if you want."

As a way to accept Sid's offer, Momma used her jaws to pick up the sloth by the tail making him alarmed. One of the triplets, Egbert, then grabbed Buck as well and flopped him onto his back so he'd ride them. After seeing that, Sid remained calm and made a guess.

"So my guess is you're gonna take us in to your home or nest?" Sid asked with a nervous chuckle.

The mother t-rex didn't make any reply as she took Sid with him and went on her way throughout the jungle to her nest. With Buck riding with them, the teen-grown triplets followed after their mother. Right before they completely passed it, Buck reached and managed to grab his knife from the ground so he'd take it with him. They all then went away with the dinos and their mother to their home so they'd offer the two mammals breakfast. Who knows? The t-rex family could have more in store for the duo.

* * *

**It seems Flora and Hantro are getting along**

**Sid has reunite with his dinosaur family with Buck**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**

**ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	8. The Chosen Ones?

**Chapter 7: The Chosen Ones?**

* * *

Momma T-Rex along with her teenage kids soon brought Buck and Sid to their home as the sloth recognizes the place.

"This is the place I mentioned Buck, where Momma letted me sleep with the kids that night" Sid said.

"I see" Buck nodded as they were soon put down on the ground.

"Well I suppose I better get some breakfast for us" Sid said as he goes in the bushes for a bit before he sees some fruits.

"Hey Buck, I found some fruits!" Sid called out.

"That'll be fine for us, mate! Bring them out!" Buck called back.

The sloth carried lots of fruits out of the bushes and lays them on a giant leaf before the teenage t-rexs sniffed them.

"Wants some fruit kids?" Sid asked.

The triplets reacted in disgust as Sid asked, "You guys don't like healthy fruit still? What does your mother feed you then?"

Suddenly the ground shook a bit as they turn to see a giant limbless leg behind them as the t-rex kids happily feast on that while the boys saw Momma smirking at them.

"I guess that answers ya question, mate" Buck points out.

Sid was about to speak but remembers the last time this happened. They argued in their own way before Sid concluded that the kids are meat lovers instead of vegetarians like he is.

"Well, let's just say last time I tried to get the kids to eat vegetables. Me and Momma sort of had an argument before we concluded our feud together" said Sid.

"Right" The weasel nodded as he eats the breakfast Sid found for them before the sloth digs in as well.

For the rest of the morning, Sid and Buck played around with the teenage t-rexes as they were enjoying each other's company along with Momma Dino. Soon Buck and Sid decided to head back to their home as Sid was saying goodbye to his kids and Momma Dino. They were sad to see Sid leave but the sloth nuzzles each of them and assured, "Don't worry, guys! I'll be back soon before you know it!"

Buck bids the dinos farewell as Shelly licks Buck on the face and the weasel chuckled.

"See ya soon, kids" Buck told them. "…and be good for ya mama."

The duo started to head home as Buck looks at the sloth who was happy as he asked

"Ya really love them don't ya?"

"Of course. In all fairness, they are like the family I always wanted" Sid replied.

"I thought the herd was the family ya always wanted" Buck asked in confusion.

Sid looks down a bit sadly as he just remembers being a hopeless case on the herd and still reckons it was better that they be better off without him.

"Not anymore" Sid shook his head.

"Sid?" Buck started.

"I don't want to talk about the herd much anymore please" Sid softly pleaded the weasel.

"Alright, alright!" Buck raised his hands in assuring and adds, "We don't have to talk about them."

Suddenly they felt like they were being followed as Sid notices a giant shadow below them.

"Buck...I'm getting the feeling we're being stalked" Sid nervously said

"Mate...I feel the same thing" Buck replied.

They soon look up to see a pterodactyl hovering above them as Sid gulped

"Is this one friendly?"

"No! That's his way of stalking of the prey and that's us!" Buck growled a bit at the dinosaur. "It's not Roger either!"

Soon the pterodactyl screeches and zooms down to the duo as Buck yelled.

"Get down!"

Sid screamed and ducks with Buck as the dinosaur zooms past them, missing the duo within inches.

"What do we do Buck?" Sid cried.

"Run!" Buck grunted as they fled from the pterodactyl.

"I thought you can handle dinosaurs like this one!" Sid panicked.

"Some dinosaurs are tricky, especially this bloody rat with wings!" Buck exclaimed.

Meanwhile at the tribe territory jungles, Flora and Hantro were finishing their patrol for the afternoon when they heard a scream nearby.

"Did you hear that?" Flora gasped.

"Yeah. That's a weird dinosaur roar" Hantro said.

They heard the screaming again as Flora said in concern

"Hantro, I don't think that's a dinosaur roaring."

"What do you mean?" Hantro asked in confusion.

"Watch out Sid!"

Flora gasped as she gets her bow and arrows and said, "Sounds like someone is in trouble! We got to help whoever is out there!"

"Flora, it could be those wolves that are after us. It might be a trap!" Hantro warned.

Flora didn't listen, for she knew that she needs to help out those who are in danger as she rushes out through the jungle.

"FLORA!" Hantro yelled then grabs a shell horn and blows it as it made a loud noise to summon the tribe.

Back at the jungle, Sid and Buck were trying to avoid being killed by the pterodactyl as it lunges behind Sid and grabs his shoulders with its claws. Sid screams in fear as he was lifted into the air by the pterodactyl while Buck yells "Hold on, Sid! I'm coming!"

Suddenly an arrow was shot at the pterodactyl as the beast was scratched by it on the wings, causing the dinosaur to drop Sid on the ground who landed with a thump.

"Ow..." Sid groaned

Buck sees the pterodactyl flying away as he rushes to Sid and checks up in the sloth as he asked "You OK, lad?"

"Yeah, I am now. Thanks for saving me, Buck" Sid thanked.

"Mate, I never had any bow and arrows with me" Buck pointed out.

Soon they hear grassy footsteps within the jungle as they saw a female weasel, Flora, standing there putting her bow back in her holster. It letted the two know that it was her who shot the pterodactyl and saved Sid. Buck's eye met with hers as they stare at each other for a moment before Buck muttered, "H-Hi..."

Flora just turns away before Buck catches up and calls out "Hey, wait! Listen I want to thank you for-!"

"You should not be in these parts of the jungle" Flora warned.

"Wot?" Buck asked in confusion.

Flora heard Hantro nearby as she sternly whispered, "Leave this place! Both of you!"

She took off into the jungle as Buck decided to follow her while Sid called out "Buck, wait!" before the sloth got up and follows the weasels.

Hantro catches up to his fiancè and soon spotted Sid and Buck moving on to their territory path with Flora. Hantro then got his spear out and hisses "Freeze!"

Sid yelped and drops to the ground while Buck got his knife out and quickly points it at Hantro.

"Please don't spear me!" Sid begged.

"Who the heck are you?!" Buck growled at the male weasel.

"I'll ask the questions here! Why are you and this…thing-" Hantro pointed his spear at the sloth "-at our territory?"

"Hantro, I don't think they mean harm" Flora tried to calm her fiancé down.

"No harm? Flora, that weasel has got a knife. How is that harmless?" Hantro asked.

"And yet, you carry a spear. So you're pretty much the dangerous one to us!" Buck scoffed.

"Mock me again and I'll show you how dangerous I can be!" Hantro threatened.

"Bring it on, sissy boy!" Buck growled.

"Let's not get too violent here" Flora calmly said.

"Flora, go back to the village" Hantro ordered.

"Excuse me? I'm your fiancè, not your soilder" Flora firmly replied.

"Fiancé?" Buck chuckled.

"Got a problem with that?" Hantro sternly asked.

Buck was about to speak when Sid covered his mouth with his paw and nervously giggled, "No. No problem at all."

Suddenly, they were all surrounded by a tribe of weasels with spears pointing at the duo as Sid whimpered more. Soon Chief Tawk steps forward from the crowd and looks at the duo then to Hantro as he asked, "Hantro, why have you summoned us here?"

"I found these two trespassing our land with your daughter" Hantro explained.

Tawk firmly walks to his child and asked "Flora, what is the meaning of this?"

"I heard a cry and I knew someone was in danger and I stopped a pterodactyl from almost killing that poor creature" Flora said as she gestures to Sid.

"Flora, I'm afraid they are outsiders" Chief said to his daughter. "You are never to help nor come to any outsider of our territory!"

"That was why I was trying to warn her, sir, especially about the weasel." Hantro stated.

"But Dad?" Flora started.

"That's enough out of you, young lady!" Chief demanded.

"They are trespassers to our territory, sir" Hantro said. "Perhaps they should be executed!"

The crowd agreed with Hantro, protesting and demandingly yelling out "Yeah!" and "Kill them" and such.

"For wot? Stepping into some place that you claim is yours? What a load of bull-!" Buck scoffed.

"Buck" Sid squealed as he grovels in front of the Chief and cried "Please don't kill us! We don't want to cause trouble! We just wanted to thank your daughter for saving our lives and go back home."

The Chief looks at Sid a bit closer as he reckons the sloth would not be such a threat to him and his tribe, unlike the one eye weasel he was carefully looking on.

"Perhaps I could spare you and maybe your...friend" Chief said, glaring at Buck.

"Wait a second, sir. They could be spies for the wolves!" Hantro asked.

"Wolves? What wolves?" Sid gulped.

"Don't play dumb with me, freak! You are spies for our enemies, Victor and Ripper!" Hantro accused.

Buck just laughed out loud which made the weasels confused as the one eyed weasel reply

"You guys are crazier than I am! Wot makes you think that we have anything to do with ya lot?"

"I'd think carefully of the next words you say, young man. They may be your last" Chief warned.

"Yeah, like I'm really going to be scared by that, tubby!" Buck chuckled, then turned to Hantro. "By the way, are you sure he's the right one for ya girl because he's looks a bit like a queer."

Sid nervously chuckled and gulps as both Hantro and the Chief darkens their stern stares at Buck and the Chief said to the tribe, "Kill him!"

The weasel tribe growls and snarls at Buck as they pointed their spears at him and started slowly closing in on him. Buck got his dinosaur knife out and was ready to fight, but then Sid decided to be brave and stand in front of Buck and cried, "If you want Buck then you'll have to get me first!"

"OK" Hantro said with a shrug then hisses to the tribe. "Kill the freak too!"

"Uh oh!" Sid gulped as the tribe closes in on them both. As the duo started backing up into each other back-to-back, Sid turned to Buck and sternly started blaming him for the mess they're in.

"Did you really have to say those things to him?!" Sid sternly cried.

"Well, wot would _you_ say to those nut jobs?!" Buck sternly asked.

"'Please don't kill me', 'I'm sorry', 'let me live'! Those kind of things!" Sid cried.

As the tribe continued closing in on Sid and Buck, Flora then thought of something while looking at the surrounded duo. She remembered the council explaining about Chief Tawk's father-in-law's vision with it having to do with a sloth and a weasel. With that, Flora realized that Sid and Buck possibly could be part of the vision. Right before the tribe were ready to kill them, Flora shouted "Wait!" as she got in front of Sid and Buck defensively.

The tribe stops as the Chief steps forward and asks, "What's done shall be done, Flora. Move aside."

"Dad, please listen!" Flora pleads. "That goes for everyone else, including you Hantro!"

The entire tribe decided to listen to their princess as they lowered their spears while Hantro remained stern and skeptical. With braveness and truth, Flora turned to the Chief first.

"Daddy" Flora started. "Remember what the council explained about your father-in-law's vision? He said the only creatures that could stop our enemies would be a sloth with the power of fire and the weasel with the ways of the dinosaurs." Flora then points to Sid and Buck, referring to them. "Look at them. They're a sloth and a weasel. These guys could be what we need!"

"Them?" Hantro asked, dumbfounded and still skeptical. "I don't even see any fire coming from the sloth. And as for the weasel, he only has one eye and a knife. That doesn't prove that he has the ways of the dinosaurs."

Sid rubbed his head nervously and stated, "Well I did name myself the fire king a long time a-"

"For ya information, Humperdinck…" Buck scoffed at Hantro, interrupting Sid. "I do have the ways of the dinosaurs! I'm a survivalist, and a dinosaur hunter! I lost my eye a long time ago from an albino baryonyx I play with, and the knife is made out of that dinosaur's tooth. Is that enough proof for ya?"

"Pfft!" Hantro said sarcastically. "Like I believe any of that…"

"Hantro, what if they could be telling the truth?" Flora asked.

"It's not enough proof Flora, especially from the sloth" Hantro said. "He's just as weak and cowardly as he looks to even handle fire."

Sid was at first struck by what Hantro had said about him, and it brought him back to the memories of how badly he was treated by the herd and his real sloth family. With determination and some anger, Sid then wore a stern look. He looks around and then finds a stick. He grabbed it and scrapped it on a tree as if it's a match. It luckily became a torch, and Sid stood beside Buck and pointed it at Hantro willing to defend himself and his one-eyed friend. It made Flora's fiancé jump back in surprise as Sid sternly asked, "Still wanna call me weak and cowardly?"

Sid then pointed the torch at the rest of the tribe defensively, making them gasp in shock as the sloth angrily demanded, "Back off! All of you!"

With that, Buck pointed his knife at the tribe as well willing to defend himself and his sloth friend. The tribe were all instead filled with awe and astonishment by Sid using fire as a weapon as well as Buck using his knife. Flora, Hantro, and the Chief all wore surprised looks as well, and the Chief said "Such use of fire…"

"Wha-? But-?" Hantro stuttered. "I don't believe this…"

Tawk turned to Buck and asked, "And you say your weapon there is made out of a dinosaur tooth?"

"Aye" Buck answered with a questioning look.

"But sir-" Hantro started.

Chief Tawk halted Hantro from speaking as he made his order to the tribe. "Everyone, it turns out that Flora was right. Lower your spears…and bow down to our new warriors."

The tribe, along with Flora who smiled, all did as they were told and bowed down to their newly chosen warriors Sid and Buck. Tawk himself bowed as well, but Hantro was still standing while more dumbfounded stuttering with words.

"But…why?" Hantro asked.

"Bow!" Flora firmly whispered to his fiancé.

Hantro groaned grouchily and bowed as well, and Sid and Buck were both surprised as they looked at each other then back at the tribe as the two lowered their weapons. To them, it was strange for the tribe to all of a sudden worship the duo after they were trying to protect themselves.

"New warriors?" Buck asked questionably.

"Us?" Sid asked as well.

Tawk then stood back up and walked forward to the two to do some explaining.

"Oh great sloth and weasel" Tawk said to the duo. "You have the power of fire and the ways of the dinosaur."

Sid looked at his torch as if the Chief is referring to it, then tossed it into a nearby pond as he smiled nervously and said "Well, no. Not really. I-"

"Perhaps you two shall come with us to our village" Tawk said. "You two are the only ones we can rely on, after all."

With that coming from Chief Tawk, it made Flora whisper "Yes!" happily and Hantro drop his jaw in disbelief. The duo looked at each other again, wondering if it'd be a good idea to come to the weasel tribe's village or if they'd even fit in. They then turned back to the Chief as Sid said, "A-Are you sure, sir? I dunno if we're-"

"We'd love to, sir!" Buck accepted, making the sloth look at him with frustration.

Chief Tawk then clapped his hands twice and demandingly as he gave his order to the tribe. "Take these two to the village! Their place and the explaining of the prophecy awaits them."

A group of tribal weasels then come in with big hand-crafted litter chairs for Sid and Buck to sit in. They made the two do so as they tossed them into the litters and started carrying them away to the direction of their village. As they were being carried away, the two looked down at the tribe surprisingly and questionably.

"Uh, Buck? What's the meaning of this?" Sid asked.

"I'm wonderin' the exact same thing, mate" Buck replied to his sloth friend. "What could these fellows want from chums like us?"

Flora caught up to the duo as she told them, "We'll explain everything when we get to the village, including the prophecy. For now, we're in need of a couple of worthy warriors. That's why we're relying on you."

With that, the rest of the tribe along with Chief Tawk followed and headed their way back to their village. Hantro followed behind as well, wearing a stern look and shaking his head in disbelief. To him it may take an awful lot for him to trust and get use to Sid and Buck, or will he ever trust them?

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**

**ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	9. Let It Go

**Chapter 8: Let It Go**

* * *

Back at the surface of the Ice Age, Manny and Diego were returning back home as they had no luck finding their sloth friend.

"This is hopeless. Where could Sid be?" Manny asked in concern.

"I'm sure he didn't go that far. You know what Sid's like" Diego replied.

"What do you mean?" Manny asked, looking at the sabre.

"Well as I recall, you said to us that Sid will bounce back. It's one of the advantages of being Sid" Diego explained.

"Yeah well, last time I said that, I sort of hurt Sid's feeling and the Dinosaur World thing happened" Manny pointed out.

"Not surprising there" Diego said in a bit of sarcastic tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Manny sternly asked as he got in front of the sabre.

"Well let's face it Manny, you're not the best guy to be friends with in the world. You're always grumpy, grouchy, and sarcastic to most mammals especially Sid" Diego replied.

"Oh look who's talking (!) You do exactly the same thing!" Manny scoffed.

"Well I didn't make Sid run away last night because of your little temper!" Diego argued.

"I seem to recall you didn't even bother to help Sid out when he asked for your help last night!" Manny scoffed.

"I'm a sabre, Manny! I have pride!" Diego replied.

Manny just laughed as the sabre hissed, "Got something to say about that?"

"Face it, Diego. You lost your pride the day you met us" Manny firmly said.

"Well at least I don't pretend that I'm fat!" Diego remark.

"I'm not fat!" Manny snapped.

"Will you both stop it?!"

The boys turn to see Ellie looking at them firmly as she said, "You two are as bad as each other to Sid and you're both to blame for what happened last night."

"Wait a minute" Manny started.

"I'm not done!" Ellie said as she silenced Manny before adding, "Yes Sid can be difficult to deal at times, but you can't blame him for trying to be the best you want him to be. His family abandoned him all alone as well as leaving him to watch over his senile grandma. Forgive me for saying that. Plus, you guys always give him a hard time when all he wants to be better friends with you. Do you guys really care for Sid or is he just a nascence to you guys?"

"No" Manny denied "...Not anymore."

"Sid's the heart of our group. You may not realize that, but we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Sid" Ellie replied.

"I'll be honest, I don't want Sid to be gone" Diego admits.

"Why's that, Diego?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know. I guess without Sid, I just feel like I'm missing a part of my life. I guess I wouldn't meet you guys nor Shira, either" Diego replied.

"Yeah. I mean without Sid, you and the twins would never had survived the flood" Manny points out to Ellie.

"Yeah, and you and I would never be together and Peaches would never have been born" Ellie nodded.

"Geez...I can't believe we owe Sid that much and yet I treat him like an idiot" Manny said as he was feeling guilty.

"Because you're a stubborn mammoth and you, Diego, are just full of pride yourself" said Ellie.

Diego looks at Manny and said, "We got to find our friend."

"Yeah. I hate to think for the worst for Sid" Manny said.

"I say we go back to the herd and figure out a plan to find Sid" Ellie suggested.

"You're right. After all, no one in our herd especially Sid should be left behind and alone" Manny agreed.

"Let's get going, then" Diego nodded as the trio started to head back to the herd.

* * *

Meanwhile at the weasel tribe village in the Dinosaur World, the weasels took Sid and Buck to the middle of the tribe village where there was a tombstone where the last leader of the tribe lies. The Chief, Flora, and Hantro had already introduced themselves to the duo before then, and for now the two asks and talks about the prophecy and why they're chosen.

"So, what's the meaning of the prophecy that you guys reckon we have anything to do with?" Sid asked.

The Chief walks forward to the others as he said, "You two are here for a purpose. A purpose that can hopefully reign peace to our tribe."

"These wolves? Are they part of the prophecy? Buck asked.

"Yes. You see, a long time ago we used to live above this world peacefully until two alpha rogue wolfs named Victor and Ripper came to our village and began slaughtering our villagers one by one...one of them being my wife" the Chief began.

Buck looks at Flora who looks down sadly at the mention of her beloved mother as he felt sorry for her.

"She died…right in front of us all…" Flora sobbed, shedding some tears.

"For a long time, we suffered a tragic time and we had so many innocent lives taken from us. Our home here is becoming less and less safe every day with those monsters roaming around the place" The Chief explained.

"These wolves, why are they after only you guys?" Sid asked.

"That, we do not know sadly. Heaven knows we wish we know but they only come for us and we are powerless to stop them" the Chief said.

"So wot does this have to do with us?" Buck asked.

"My father-in-law was a bit of a soothsayer as well as a leader. He had hidden talents that he can tell the future within his dreams...as strange as it sounds, half of those dreams of his became a reality" said the Chief.

"Cool" Sid gasped in awe.

Hantro couldn't help but snickered a bit as he finds this a little ridiculous but was stopped by Flora's stern look and quietly apologizes before the Chief continues  
"On his deathbed, he told us a prophecy that two animals from this world and the world above shall work together and save us from those two monsters. One with the power of fire, and the other with the ways of the dinosaurs."

"So...those two are supposing to be us, right?" Buck asked.

"Yes, we need your help. You two are our only saviours and the key to our tribe's future and peace once more" Flora said as she steps forward to her father.

"What do you want us to do?" Sid asked.

"Isn't it obvious, sloth! You two must destroy Victor and Ripper!" Hantro scoffed.

"Wait, you want us to slaughter those wolves? As in fight them and kill them?" Sid gulped as he is not liking the sound of this.

"Not the easiest thing to do I'll admit but yes, that's exactly what you two are chosen to do. These wolves have been a plague to our village for so long, they must be stopped at any cost" The Chief replied.

"This won't be easy, I will say" Buck pointed out.

"No one says it is easy, o'great weasel" Flora said.

"Just call me Buck, lass" the one-eyed weasel said with a smile.

"Anyway…" The Chief said as he got in front of Buck. "What say you two? Will you help us save the village?"

Buck grins at the Chief and proudly said, "Sir, I accept your plead for help."

"And will you help us, o'great Fire King?" Flora asked as she turns to Sid but was shock to find that the sloth is gone.

"Fire King?" Flora called out in confusion.

"He ran away" Hantro said as he points to the fleeing sloth on the hill.

"Sid!" Buck called out.

"Where's he going?" A female weasel asked in concern.

"He's leaving us" A male weasel sadly replied.

"Why?" A child weasel whimpered.

Sid looks back as he see the sad looking faces of the women, men and children of the tribe then sees the Chief and Flora looking concern as he cries out, "I'm so sorry, but I'm not the one you think I am."

Sid continues fleeing as Hantro just softly scoffed, "So much for the great Fire King."

Buck looks at Flora and Chief as he explains, "My sloth friend is not exactly the brave type."

"I understand, but he needs to know we need him" The Chief replied.

"Buck, please bring him back! Please let him understand that we are his only hope with you to make our tribe safe and strong once again, otherwise we'll all fall into the mercy of those ruthless wolves" Flora pleaded.

Buck looks at the pleading look of the tribal princess as he nods and replied, "I will get him back." And with that, he fled to find Sid who has found a secret cave that leads to the Ice Age world.

"I can't do this. I'm not a fighter. I feel bad for this, but I'm not what they want. I'm going home..." Sid sadly said to himself.

Sid was about to leave the dinosaur world and heads back to the Ice Age world when Buck stops them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! Where are you going, lad?" Buck asked.

"I'm going home" Sid replied.

"Where?" Buck asked.

"Back to the Ice Age world" Sid replied.

"But I thought you said the herd banished you" Buck said.

Sid stops and looks down as he replies, "Yes...true. They did banish me...Sadly I miss them...but I know they won't miss me...They hate me...Everyone does..."

"Not me, mate. And I don't think the tribe down there hates you. They need us, Sid" Buck comforted.

"No Buck, they want you...I'm nothing to them" Sid shook his head.

"Sure you are! You're the Fire King, right?" Buck asked.

"That was a long time ago and...the Fire King's just an excuse to make me happy" Sid sighed.

"Look mate, stop listening to what everyone who are jerks say about you" Buck said.

"But they're right! I'm just a screw up! I wreak everything! I don't deserve anyone...I got nothing, Buck! No one to be with...I'm all alone and that's how my life is supposed to be..." Sid sadly sighed.

Buck refused to see his friend this way as he goes to him and blocks his way from leaving the Dino World and said, "Listen here, mate. You are one of the bravest creatures I've ever seen, and those idiots out there even if it is the herd can rot in hell for all I care! They don't know how lucky they are to have a friend like you and you are not alone, Sid. You have me by your side as your friend...Don't be afraid to be who you are. Let your fears go, Sid. Just let it go."

Sid looks up to the entrance of the Ice Age world, then remembers when he was crowned as the Fire King by the mini sloths years ago before the flood. He then starts to sing.

**SID:**  
_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation  
And it looks like I'm the king  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried..._

Sid then remembers the herd and his family hurting him and shunning him down, but then remembers what Ellie told him before Peaches' birthday.

**SID:**  
_Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good boy you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know..._

Sid then turns to Buck with a smile.

**SID:**  
_Well, now they know..._

He cheerfully picks up Buck and holds him high up in the air as if he's his pet, and the one-eyed weasel was surprised. He also spins around with him cheerfully as he sings.

**SID:**  
_Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door..._

Sid puts Buck back down.

**SID:**  
_I don't care what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
The heat never bothered me anyway_

Sid has decided, he will stay with Buck and help the tribe.

"That's the spirit, mate! Now let's get back to the others!" Buck happily said.

Soon they head back into the cave where the skeleton bridge used to be. Buck then tosses Sid a couple of flammable rocks so he can do his fire stuff.

**SID:**  
_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all..._

Sid comes up to some vines attached to the entire cave. He rubs the rocks together quickly until they're burning and he then scraps them at the vines causing the sparks to light them as if they're fireworks.

**SID:**  
_It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free  
_  
Soon, the entire cave is lighted up. Sid and Buck then comes upon the bridge and run across as Sid slides both rocks on the ropes, making the sparks flare and come out.

**SID:**  
_Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry..._

As they return back into the Dinosaur World Sid then throws down one of the rocks into the firewood, lighting them up and signaling the tribe that the Fire King has returned.

**SID:**  
_Here I stand and here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on..._

Sid and Buck both come back to the weasel tribe's territory and the tribe makes them feel welcome. Buck and Flora embrace as the Chief laughs cheerfully and Hantro sighs sternly, and the tribe makes an extraordinary throne for Sid. The sloth and the one-eyed weasel then comes up on stage and performs for the tribe, juggling fire torches.

**SID:**  
_My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in burning fractals all around...  
_  
They threw the torches away as they were then tossed burning staffs and they fire-danced.

**SID:**  
_And one thought crystallizes like an inferno blast...  
_  
Sid throws away his staff as he sees the ridiculous fishbone necklace the opossum twins gave him, and he takes it off and sternly adds...

**SID:**  
_I'm never going back, the past is in the past!_

He throws the necklace away into the bonfire. Flora and her female friends then come and dress Sid into his tribal Fire King outfit as the sloth continues to sing.

**SID:**  
_Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That lonely sloth is gone  
Here I stand in the light of day  
Let the storm rage on  
The heat never bothered me anyway...  
_  
Sid looks on at the cheering tribe and he bows as he then sees Buck who winks at him and gives him a thumbs-up. Unbeknownst to them however, there were two set of eyes watching them from the darkness of the mountains...

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**

**ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	10. Troubling Doubts

**Chapter 9: Troubling Doubts**

* * *

The shadowy figures that were spying on Sid and Buck in the tribe village not too long ago return to their hideout in a cave as they were revealed to be Victor and Ripper, the wolves that have been attacking Tawk's tribe for a very long time.

"So those fools reckon some puny sloth and a crazy weasel can defeat us?" Victor evilly chuckled.

"They really are so thick that they'll believe in anything" Ripper deviously agreed.

"So shall we have our fun with those two worthless bugs, or just simply get rid of them now?" Victor asked.

"Patience, Victor. Like all the rest of those rats we'll get rid of them, but I suggest we keep an eye on those fools and see if they are worth a challenge for us" Ripper replied.

"You're right, of course. It's been too long since we had anyone worthy enough to fight the likes of us" Victor grinned coldly.

"Once we're done with those fools, we will rid of that fat leader of theirs like we did with his delicious wife. And maybe if we're lucky, we can enslave those weasels and have them expose the other tribes out there for us to conquer" Ripper replied.

"You, Ripper, have the mind of a genius" Victor evilly said.

"Well of course, I'm most of the brains and you are most of the brawl" Ripper agreed.

"I guess this is why I'm the strongest" Victor teased.

"Oh shut up!" Ripper grumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the village, Flora and Hantro were watching Sid decorate his throne with the help of Buck as Hantro still doesn't believe that they are what they say they are.

"Aren't they wonderful?" Flora happily sighed as she watches the duo.

"Sure..." Hantro sighed.

"Oh Hantro, just think about it. Now that they're here, we can finally live in peace without worrying about those wolves ever again" Flora replied.

Hantro said nothing but continued looking at the duo before Flora even notices him being the usual doubtful self as she asked, "Hantro, what is the matter with you?"

"Sweetie, can we talk alone?" Hantro asked.

Flora looks around then nods as the male weasel leads Flora into a private cave as she then asked, "So what's your problem, Hantro?"

"Look Flora, I don't want to be too against you and all that but are you guys really going to let those...**oafs** in here and allow them to take over the Chief throne?" Hantro asked a bit firmly.

"And why not? They are the chosen ones" Flora said.

Hantro just scoffed. "The chosen ones... or so they say" he said.

"What is your problem with that, Hantro? They're here to help us" Flora asked a bit sternly.

"Flora, did it not ever occur to you including your father that they might be impostors in league with the wolves and send here to spy on us for the them to take their chances to kill us?" Hantro asked worryingly.

"Them? Spies for the wolves? Don't be ridiculous. The wolves never team up with anyone. They kill those who stand in their way and I doubt Sid and Buck would be spies for them" Flora scoffed a bit.

"Look, I don't want to be the bad guy here but come on Flora. The prophecy is nothing but last words from your grandfather. They don't mean it's magic or anything like that. It's smoke and ice reflections" Hantro said, trying to reason with Flora.

"I'm sorry Hantro, but I choose to believe in the prophecy because it's what I hope and what I wish to believe. My grandfather was never wrong about his prophecies" Flora stated.

Hantro just nodded and said, "Well I can understand that people need to have hope for these things but in the end, we all have to work together to survive and not count on things that are just illusions."

"I know, Hantro" Flora nodded.

"I'm surprised your father believes in this too" Hantro shrugged.

Flora looks at Hantro and asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Flora, I don't mean any offence but sadly your father has become less of a leader ever since that day happened. He doesn't do any good to the tribe much anymore but hides in fear and shame" Hantro confessed.

"What are you saying? Are you against my father's leadership, Hantro?" Flora asked a bit offended.

"I am not against your father. You know that. I simply want peace. That's all I ever wanted, but I fear your father may be losing the will to gain that with his leading of the tribe lately" Hantro replied.

"I see, but you don't need to fear because he and I believe that Sid and Buck can save us. They are good people and they will help us. I know they will! My father believes in them. He knows what to do" Flora tried to reason with Hantro.

"Look, I am really sorry but I really doubt your father knows what he is doing. I mean for Christ sake, he has become less of a father to you!" Hantro admitted.

Flora felt hurt by that but fears it was true. Ever since her mother died that day, Tawk became less of a father to Flora and more of a villager to her as he is leaving Flora to grieve alone without any comfort or love due to his busy obsession of the destruction of the wolves and his worried ways of the future of the tribe.

"My father may have been..._different_ towards me lately but I know deep down he loves me and he wouldn't do this if he knew this would be dangerous...So I ask of you to please believe in my father's choices and please believe in Sid and Buck. They are here to help us and make our future bright and free once more" Flora explained.

Hantro looks at Flora for a moment before he pulls her into a hug and kisses her as he said, "Alright, I will try but I will keep an eye on them. Just for safety reasons."

"Very well. Thank you, darling" Flora thanked with a smile.

Hantro smiled back and replied "I love you" before kissing his fiancé again.

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**

**ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	11. Back Up Above

**Chapter 10: Back Up Above**

* * *

Back at the Ice Age world, Manny and the others were looking for Sid but to no luck as Manny had the others and himself search high and low everywhere throughout the entire valley. The herd returned to their home each in groups as Manny, who went with Ellie, asked, "Did anyone find Sid?"

"I'm afraid not," Shira answered who went with Diego.

"No luck with us, dad," Peaches sadly said with Louis.

"We couldn't find him in the ground," Crash said with Eddie.

"How is Sid going to be in the ground?" Manny firmly asked.

"Well...this is Sid we're talking about," Eddie shrugged.

"I doubt Sid would be underground," said Ellie.

"Hey, where's Granny?" Peaches asked the twins.

"We don't know," They both replied.

"She was supposed to be with you two," Diego pointed out.

"Come on, ya stupid coconut!"

The herd turned around to see Granny near a tree, whacking a boulder that she had mistaken for a coconut.

"Granny wants some milk! Open up, ya lazy nut!" Granny cracked.

"Granny, that's a boulder not a coconut" Peaches pointed out.

"Ah I know a coconut when I see one," Granny grumbled.

"You were supposed to be with the twins looking for Sid" Manny grumpily said.

"Who?" Granny asked.

"Sid, your grandson! Remember?!" Manny groaned in annoyance.

"Oh, yeah. How's he doing?" Granny asked as she is clearly bonkers.

"You are such a loony," Manny groaned.

"At least I'm not fat!" Granny snapped.

"Shut up!" Manny grumbled.

Suddenly the herd saw a mob lead by Leo walking to them as Leo asked

"You, mammoth! Have you seen the sloth?"

"You mean Sid?" Manny asked.

"Yes, that thing," Leo nodded.

"No. We were looking for him," Manny replied.

"Hmm, then he must be either running away or hiding somewhere," Leo said to himself.

"What is going on here?" Ellie asked.

"We are looking for that sloth so we can banish him out of the valley forever," Leo replied.

"What?!" The herd gasped.

"Why would you guys wanna do that?!" Peaches asked in shock.

"Your little friend has caused enough trouble for the valley and we've had enough! If he  
continues to stay here, it's only a matter of time before he does something worse as of example last night! His monstrous ability to create fire is not normal and it's a danger to us with him using that ability," Leo explained.

"Oh, not this again," Manny groaned before glaring at Leo and then snapped, "Look, what did I say to you and the others last night? Sid is not a monster! He's just a sloth who can just create fire! That's all! He's no danger to any of us!"

"Says you and some other animals in your little herd, but the rest of the valley had decided to banish Sid from the island forever! If we don't do something, he will do something that can be a threat to us!" Leo angrily panicked.

"Like what?" Ellie sternly asked.

"Misuse his evil ability to make fire that can destroy everything in this valley. We'll also be homeless and starve to death but if we get that sloth away now, we'll be safe," said Leo.

"Yeah!" The valley agreed.

"Are you guys nuts?! Sid's not violent...or even coordinated!" Diego said.

"That sloth is the clumsiest, stupidest creature in the face of the planet! He screws up everything in this valley and he ruined your daughter's birthday. Why are you defending such a worthless creature?! He'll only annoy you more and cause more trouble for all of us! You shouldn't find him and keep him in your herd!" Leo pointed out.

"Enough!" Manny shouted at Leo which made the valley mammals jumped. The bull mammoth then added, "Look, I will admit Sid can be trouble at times, but come on! Do you guys really think that he would do something that a paranoid, stuck-up sloth like you would do? No! I know Sid well. While he can be clumsy and not the brightest tool of the cave, he is also very kind and very loyal to us. He may have the ability to use fire, but he would never harm you guys with it...I mean, if anything, he accidently hurts himself with the fire."

The mammals looked at one another and soon were agreeing a bit that what Manny says is true before the mammoth added, "Yes Sid can get on our nerves, but at least he's not annoying like Fast Tony before he left for another valley and he's not dangerous like Gutt was."

The valley nodded in agreement much to Leo's dismay as he panicked, "Guys, you're seriously going to believe this mammoth?! Well? I mean for crying out loud he's just a stubborn fat mammoth!"

"I maybe stubborn but I do have a heart for those who deserved it, especially Sid but not like you Leo. You just worry about yourself and what Sid can do to you precious pride and home," Manny firmly said.

"We're not banishing Sid from the island. We're going to find Sid and fix this mess together," Ellie said.

The valley nodded to the herd and one of them calls out, "I can search high in the skies for you if you wish."

"Please do. We need all the help we can get," Ellie thanked them.

The other mammals agreed to help as Leo gasped out, "Where are you all going?!"

"To find Sid!" One of them said.

"What?! Why?! What about all the things I told you?!" Leo asked.

"Leo, let's face it. Sid's clumsy and stupid, but he's not cruel and evil. Manny is right, we were just being paranoid over nothing," Another mammal replied.

Leo watches as the mammals leave before Manny firmly said, "Now Leo, I want you to stop harassing us and Sid. Do I make myself clear?"

"You are all fools! Don't go crying to me when your friend does end up being the dangerous monster that he is with his dangerous fire ability!" Leo hissed.

Diego then pins Leo down and growls at him dangerously.

"Let me put it this way to you, moron! If you ever harass or hurt my friend Sid again, you will be the answer to my question of what do sloths taste like!" Diego growled threateningly.

Leo freaked out as he then faints again before Diego grinned deviously. "What a loser," the tiger chuckled.

The others chuckled before Manny noticed Peaches wasn't around as he asked, "Where  
did Peaches go?"

"He went with Ethan, sir," Louis replied.

"Again? Seriously, when will Peaches learn?" Manny groaned in more annoyance.

"Manny," Ellie started. "I know you care about Peaches, but she's no longer a child. If she wishes to date Ethan, then let her date him. Besides, Peaches is a woman now and you have to let her live her own life."

Manny looks at his wife and slowly nodded as he did promise to fix the mess he made last night with his daughter.

"You're right. Peaches is grown up, but I'm just worried that she may fall for the wrong guy," Manny replied.

"If she falls for the wrong guy, then that has to be her decision to choose if she wishes to be with that man or not. You can give her your opinion gently and not so...well...how you handle things and she may consider it," said Ellie.

"That's my problem, Ellie. I just don't think any male with the way they are today is any good for Peaches," Manny pointed out with a sighed. It made Louis look down nervously and sadly with his hopes of ever having Peaches to be his love gone downhill.

Meanwhile, Peaches was looking for Ethan but then she spots him flirting with another female mammoth. She was shocked beyond belief that the male mammoth she thought changed and truly did care for her was cheating on her with another female mammoth.

"Ethan?!" Peaches gasped out.

The two mammoths looked at Peaches in shock as Ethan looks at the female mammoth and said, "You best be off."

The female mammoth nodded and leaves as Ethan sadly looks at the shocked mammoth and said, "Peaches...I can explain."

"Ethan? I don't understand! Why would you cheat on me like that?!" Peaches cried.

"I didn't think we would be together anymore since your father banned me from being with you. I didn't want to go against him so I...I did what I thought was best for both of you...I didn't think you would come back to me again after that night," Ethan sadly confessed.

Peaches understood as she knew that Ethan did change his attitude and was only scared of disobeying Peaches' father's wishes and felt like he wasn't the one for her.

"I see...Ethan, I don't care what dad would have said. I would still come to you because I cared about you if you did love me," Peaches replied.

"Really?" Ethan asked.

"Yes. You have changed a bit better Ethan, but as of this point I suspect that maybe we're just fools looking for love and we're just not meant to be," Peaches sadly admits.

"Yeah...I was a fool. I'm so sorry," Ethan apologized.

"I...I forgive you...Maybe it's best if we stayed friends," Peaches said softly.

"Yeah," Ethan nodded slowly as he regretted hurting Peaches' feelings.

"Well...I guess I'll see you around," Peaches said.

"Yeah...See your around," Ethan shamefully replied and leaves in regret of hurting Peaches.

Peaches let out some tears until she turns to see her parents who saw everything. Despite what Ethan did, Manny along with Ellie understood how Ethan felt and knew that Peaches had to make her decision but knew he wanted to comfort his own daughter.

"Peaches..." Manny started.

"No...Just leave me be, dad!" Peaches sobbed before walking off.

Manny was about to follows Peaches but Ellie stopped him and said, "As much as I want to comfort her too, she just needs some space at the moment. She'll come to us when she's ready."

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**

**ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	12. Camp Fire Night

**Chapter 11: Camp Fire Night**

* * *

Back at the Dinosaur World at the tribe village, Buck and Sid are at the throne room as Sid was making a camp fire while Buck was playing with a small dinosaur skull on his foot and sang.

**Buck:**  
_Dinosaurs are better than people  
Lad, don't you think that's true_

Then Buck made the skull moved with his feet and sang in a high pirate like voice.

**Skull:**  
_Yeah, people will beat you  
And curse you and cheat you  
Every one of them's bad except you_

"Oh, thanks buddy," Buck thanked to the skull as Sid chuckled and shook his head before the weasel continued singing.

**Buck:**  
_But people smell better than dinosaurs  
Lad, don't you think I'm right_

And once more he sang as the skull.

**Skull:**  
_That's once again true  
For all except you_

**Buck:**  
_You got me, let's call it a night_

**Skull:**  
_Good night_

**Buck:**  
_Don't let the bedbugs bite_

"Nice duet, you two."

The male mammals jumped in alarm as they saw a giggling Flora at the entrance of the throne.

"Ah, it's you again lass," Buck chuckled.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, O'great fire king and dinosaur hunter. Do you mind if I join you?" Flora asked.

"Of course! Come on in," Sid nodded.

"And ya don't have ta call us Fire King or Dinosaur Hunter. Just call me Buck, lass," Buck cheerfully said.

"And you can call me Sid," Sid kindly added.

"OK," The female weasel nodded.

Flora sat down by the males as she was amazed by how Sid can create fire by a few simple rocks as she never seen anyone make fire before.

"Your ability is amazing, Sid. How do you do it?" Flora asked.

"Sorry ma'am, but the Fire King never reveals his powers," Sid proudly said.

"Gimme a break! Ya scrap a couple of rocks, blow the sparks up on the wood and put more leaves and all that in the fire! That's ya powers right there!" Buck playfully teased.

Sid chuckled a bit sarcastically while deviously smirking at Buck then adds, "You're a comedy genius."

"I still reckon you are amazing, Sid," Flora said.

"Wow...thanks," Sid thanked as he blushed.

Flora smiles at the sloth kindly before she turns to see Buck watching the sky above the Dinosaur World. She then stares at his eye patch as curiosity sets her mind on why Buck wears it. Before long, Buck notices her looking at him before she nervously turns away which made the one eye weasel chuckled.

"Something that is on ya mind, eh lass?" the one-eyed weasel asked.

"I'm sorry. It's just your eye patch. Why do you have it?" Flora asked.

"That, miss, is a long story," Buck replied.

"I can listen to long stories," Flora shrugged.

"Ya sure ya wanna hear it?" Buck asked.

"Of course," Flora nodded.

"Yeah. I want to know what happened with your eye too, Buck," Sid added as he moves next to the female weasel.

"It all started when I was in the Dinosaur World after falling down that big ice hole above me one day. And soon I landed on the beast that I've clashed with time and time again," Buck started.

"Who was that creature Buck?" Flora asked.

"He is a dinosaur. More bigger and powerful than the t-rex himself," said Buck.

Sid shudders as he remember the first time he met Buck's worst enemy. He kind of knew how Buck felt when he first met the albino dinosaur himself.

"I call him...Rudy," Buck deviously replied as he sends chills to the other's spines.

"Who's Rudy?" Flora asked

"A large albino baryonyx who has a grudge on Buck," Sid replied.

Buck then continues the story.

"There I was. My back against the wall, no way out, perched on the razor's edge of oblivion, staring into the eye of the Great White Beast...He then raises his claw and slashes me as I was flying in the air in great pain. I landed on the ground and tried to open my eye when I realized that he destroyed it and I was one-eye blinded."

"Oh my goodness!" Flora gasped

"Aye...I heard his huge and spine-chilling roar as he was gaining on me as I ran as fast as I could. All I could hear was nothing but the pounding thumps of Rudy getting closer. Soon I climbed up a huge tree and once up there, I grabbed a stick and kept an eye out for that beast but I couldn't see him in the mist," said Buck.

"Then what happened?" Sid asked.

"Well I felt something behind me as I looked back and saw Rudy lunging his jaws at me. I froze in horror and screamed as he shuts his jaws with me in it," Buck continued.

"Were you killed?" Sid asked as Flora looks at him in confusion.

"Sadly, yes. But I lived!" Buck replied.

Sid sighed in relief as Flora giggled.

"Never had I felt so alive when I was so close to death! Just before Rudy could suck me down his gullet, I grabbed hold of the gross, pink, fleshy thing that dangles at the back of the throat!" Buck continued.

"Eww!" Both Sid and Flora reacted.

"I hung on to that sucker, and I swung back and forth, back and forth, and back..."

The two listeners gasped for a moment before...

"...and forth and back and forth, 'til finally I shot right out of his mouth! I may have lost an eye that day, but I got this!" Buck replied as he holds up his knife proudly.

"That's Rudy's tooth?" Flora asked.

"Aye," Buck replied.

"Wow Buck, you're like the strongest weasel in the world," Flora gasped in amazement.

"Thanks, lass! Ya know it's like the old saying...'an eye for a tooth, a nose for a chin, a butt for a...' Well it's an old saying, but...uh...it's not a very good one!" Buck replied.

"So that's how you became the great Buckminster?" Sid asked.

"Aye, lad," Buck winked as he smiles proudly at his knife and his title.

"Oh, this is so amazing! I know you two will save us from this nightmare and then every family in the village will forever be in your debt!" Flora happily cheered.

"Yeah...Family..." Sid weakly smiled as he then thought of his precious family that abandoned him as well as the herd.

Flora then notices Sid as she worryingly asked, "Sid? Are you OK?"

"Yeah...It's just...When you said 'family'...I..." Sid weakly replied.

"Yes?" Flora asked.

"It's...It's just about my old family," Sid replied.

"Wot do ya mean? Wot about ya old family, Sid?" Buck asked.

Sid sadly looks at the two weasels as he sighs.

"You guys might as well sit down," the sloth said.

Soon the weasels sat down on the ground as Sid then explains, "My family hates me..."

Flora gasped and asked, "Really?"

"Yeah," Sid sadly nodded.

"But why?" Flora asked.

"Because they think of me as a screw up, thinking I can't do anything right," Sid sadly replied.

"That's awful!" Buck said in alarm.

"My family always abandoned me...They always migrated without me... You should have seen what they did a few years ago... I mean...they got up early, they quickly tied up my hands and feet, they gagged me with a field mouse, they barricaded the cave door, they covered their tracks, and they went through water so I'd lose their scent, and... and..." Sid explained as he felt so miserable.

"My goodness...That's just so messed up!" Flora gasped in shock.

"How could they treat ya like that?" Buck sadly asked.

"All I ever wanted to do was love them...but I'm such a fool to realize that they hate me," Sid sighed.

"If I was your family, I'd treat you with respect," said Flora.

"Me too, lad," Buck added.

"Thanks guys, but they were right. I am a screw up," Sid softly said.

"No you're not," Flora denied.

"Yes I am...I ruined everything in my last herd..." Sid sadly said.

"Mate, remember wot I said before?" Buck started.

"I know but...I think I should explain why I ran away from the herd too," said Sid.

"What happened?" Flora asked in sympathy.

Sid begins to repeat the words he said to Buck before what happened with him and the herd.

"Well...The herd was preparing Peaches' 16th birthday and I wanted to offer some help but Manny, as usual, didn't want my help but Ellie suggested I could help bring out the "cake". So Manny told me to get the cake when the time was right but warned me if I ruined Peaches' birthday then I'd have to answer to him. So I obeyed and did the best I could to make Peaches' 16th birthday perfect. As I was about to get the cake over to Peaches, I accidentally tripped and the cake landed all over her. Manny angrily snapped at me and when I tried to apologize to him and Peaches, the angry mammoth had enough and threw me out of the herd...I begged for Diego to help me but he did nothing but look away. When Manny shooed me away, I sort of snapped a bit demanding why he hates me so much but then he hits me so hard, I was bleeding. I started to run away but then accidentally knocked over Manny's gift; an ice statue of Peaches...Then I accidentally created fire and some jerk thought I was a destructive monster...Frightened and guilty, I ran away and left the herd because of everything I did...I ruined their lives and I could never come back...Not after what I've done…" Sid sadly explained.

"But it was all an accident. You may have done something bad but that mammoth should have never yelled at you or hit you like that. I would have forgiven you and set things right for you," said Flora.

The female weasel goes to the sad sloth and embraces Sid as the sloth was feeling better when he also felt Buck patting his back for comfort.

"Thanks, guys," Sid thanked, smiling and feeling cheered up.

"Anytime, lad," Buck winked at the sloth.

"No worries. My mother would have liked you both," Flora said.

Sid and Buck looks at the female weasel as the male weasel asked, "Wot happened to ya mother, lass?"

Flora looks at the weasel and sadly said, "She's gone. The two wolves who terrorize us…killed her."

Sid and Buck gasped in shock.

"So it was them who killed your mother?" Sid asked.

"Those bloody monsters…" Buck said.

"Yes, it was them. Well, my father had told you two already, anyways," Flora said.

"There's more to it though, is there?" Sid asked.

"Well yes, but…" Flora weakly said.

"Would you mind telling us the story, lass?" Buck asked.

"Buck, I think it's best that she don't. She probably doesn't want to talk about it," Sid said to Buck.

Flora sighed and turned to Sid and Buck. "No, it's fine. I guess I could tell you guys anyways," she said.

Flora sat down sadly as Sid and Buck sat beside her with her in the middle. Buck wrapped an arm around her and Sid softly stroked her back.

"Take your time there, Flora my dear. No matter how emotional your story could be, we're here for you," Buck softly said, comforting Flora.

Flora took a deeply breath, then looks down sadly as she began her story.

"It took place back up in the Ice Age world. It was when I was a little girl," she started.

"Yes?" Buck asked, softly rubbing Flora's arm.

"What happened then?" Sid asked.

"Well…our past village was being attacked and destroyed by the wolves. There was fire, running, screaming, and chaos. Those wolves were destroying everything we held dear. Our best warriors fought as hard as they could. My mother and father fought too while the other weasels stayed with me to keep me safe. They fought as hard as they could too. I loved them too much to watch them get hurt or see them get killed by those monstrous wolves though, but still I had to stay back. Just then though, I watched horrifically as my father was knocked aside, though. I couldn't take it, so I ran over screaming and throwing rocks at the wolves. My father demanded me to stay out of it, but I couldn't because I wanted to help so badly. The wolves were ticked off and…they slowly came over to me growling viciously. My father demanded them to leave me alone and tried to fight them off to save me, but he wasn't strong enough as he was knocked back again. The dark grey and brown wolf, I think, grabbed me and held me to his terrifying nightmare-ish face as the black wolf with the x-scar looked closely at me too. I was so scared and sobbing with tears just looking at their viciously evil grins. The wolf that was holding me then squeezed me so hard in his grip, I screamed loudly in so much pain. It was like they wanted to toy with me before killing me. That was when my mother came in, but then they held me hostage telling her to back off or I die. Luckily though while they weren't looking, my father shot an arrow at the grey wolf's paws and he dropped me. I ran over to my father as they both came face-to-face with my mother. Thankfully they neglected us, and my father safely held me close and tightly. My mother, though, yelled to my father telling him to go and take me back to the village as she began fighting the wolves. I watched horrifically, though, as they fought her…." Flora explained, shedding tears.

"Then what, lass?" Buck asked.

"Could your mother handle them?" Sid asked.

"No…My mother wasn't winning, and the wolves horrifically got the best of her. I was sobbing in so much tears as they tore and beaten her. She was then badly wounded and injured, and she could barely stand and hold her weapons. I watched in shock as the black wolf then held her against the tree and raised a claw high up in the air…a-and….and…my god…" Flora sobbed through her tears.

Flora was too heartbroken and sad to explain what happened next as she continued shedding tears and sobbing. Sid and Buck could already imagine and picture it in their heads though, and they held her hands as she cried.

"Perhaps that was where your mother's life had…ended," Buck predicted.

"Yes…That wolf then swiftly descended his paw and brutally slashed her. My god….her torso was…well, blood splattered to the ground…flowers were sliced off from their stems….and my mother…d-died slowly…" Flora sobbed, stuttering through her tears.

"My god," Sid gasped.

"You can't be bloody serious…" Buck said in shock.

"I'm afraid she is serious, Buck," Sid sadly said.

"Y-You guys have no i-...idea. I-I screamed very loudly as my father covered my mouth. My heart was racing…I was struggling in my father's grip….and I just couldn't watch anymore as they began eating her…and ch-chewing off parts of her body to bits…" Flora explained through her sobs.

"There's no need to force those parts out of you, Flora," Buck comforted.

"Yeah, especially it's really that…graphic," Sid said in agreement while also feeling a bit squeamish.

"We understand how you felt ever since that time," Buck said.

"Yeah, but…I nearly threw up, too. My father took me with him and retreated with what was left of our tribe. Those wolves decided to let us go and live, but my mother….oh my god, m-my mother!" Flora sobbed.

Flora then began crying, covering her face with her hands and letting a lot of tears drop to the ground. Sid and Buck pitied her as Buck wrapped an arm around her and held her close, shushing her and calming her down. Sid then picked the two weasels up and placed them on the arm of his throne chair as he sat in it too, and Buck continued to comfort Flora.

"It's okay there, lass. We're here for ya," Buck softly said.

"Yeah. After all, your mother wanted to protect you, and she made a sacrifice to save you and what was left of your tribe and family. That was how much she loved you," Sid said.

"Yeah, b-but she never deserved to die. I loved her s-s-so much I…I hated to see her go," Flora stuttered through her tears.

Buck shushed her and rubbed her a little more as Flora continued crying, burying her face into his furry chest. While surprised and still wanting to comfort her, Buck held her in her arms and allowed her to sit on his lap too, cradling her back and forth and letting her tears get on his fur as he looked down at her.

"She was quite a brave warrior defending her honor. Not just that, but her loved ones like you too," Buck said.

"Yeah," Sid said with a nod.

"Sh-She was always there for me, though," Flora sobbed.

Buck shushed her a little more. "Now there, lass. I'm sure she's still with ya," the one-eyed weasel softly said.

"Yeah, Flora. In here…" Sid said as he placed his hand on his chest, referring to his heart.

Flora had looked at Sid, then understood as she smiled a bit and her crying went down.

"Thanks guys, especially you Buck," Flora said thankfully, also looking back up at Buck with a smile.

"Just stay strong there, my dear. For us, and for your mother," Buck said cheerfully as he nuzzled Flora.

As she wiped away her tears and her crying stopped, Flora chuckled and blushed a bit after Buck had nuzzled her. But then the she-weasel realized something as she pushed herself away from Buck and looked away with embarrassment. That made Buck wear a confused look and tilt his head to the side in confusion as well.

"Something wrong there now, lass?" the one-eyed weasel asked.

"Sorry. It's just that…I wouldn't want Hantro to see me like that, being held in your arms and sitting on your lap. I'm _his_ fiancé, after all," Flora said nervously.

"Right. Understood," Buck said with a nervous smile and his ears lowered.

"Well, how did you guys end up down here in the Dinosaur World anyways? Can you tell us that?" Sid asked.

"Well the day after the attack and my mother's death, we were travelling and looking for a new place we could call territory. I was still mourning over my mother though, but my father told me to stay strong for her like you told me Buck. We continued looking for a territory for so long, but no dice. We were just about to give up until the ice below our feet started to crack and shatter. We fell through it into a cave that surprisingly lead to this new world where dinosaurs roam. We were amazed and filled with awe as we entered and searched for a territorial place here. As you two can see right now, we found the perfect spot," Flora explained with a chuckle.

"I see," Sid said, slightly amused with a smile.

To Buck, it was strange and dumbfounding that Flora and her tribe found a new entrance to the Dinosaur World too while Sid was the third to find another. Perhaps there could be multiple entrances or secret ones to the world? Buck chose not to bother asking nor talking about it though as he chuckled with Sid.

"Well now it turns out that I'm not the only weasel in this world, thanks to you and your tribe," Buck said, smiling at Flora.

Flora smiled back and nodded, then got up and stretched. "Well, I better call it a night and get back to Hantro. I don't want to keep him waiting or worried. You probably know how he'd be if he finds out that I was with you guys too," the she-weasel said with a yawn.

"Yeah," Sid said in agreement.

"Aye," Buck sighed with a bit of a sad look.

"Oh, and guys? Thank you…for listening to my story, making me feel better, and for understanding. It really means a lot," Flora said thankfully with a warm smile.

"You're very welcome, Flora. Anything for the daughter of Chief Tawkinova," Sid said with a wink.

"Aye. Anything for a friend," Buck said with a fake smile and with his ears still lowered.

"Well, goodnight you two," Flora said as she climbed from Sid's throne chair to leave.

"Goodnight!" Sid and Buck both said.

As Flora waved at them and left the throne room, Buck sighed sadly and Sid looked at him with confusion.

"I must say, the lass is quite lovely and…beautiful. Too bad she's with that rotten apple," Buck said in disappointment.

"C'mon, buddy. No need to be jealous. I'm sure things could work out between you and Hantro too," Sid said.

"Eh. Perhaps you're right, mate. I should just take my mind off of it and sleep it off," Buck said with a shrug.

"Yeah. Well, let's call it a night…like you sang," Sid said jokingly, elbowing Buck with a wink.

Buck chuckled and smiled at his sloth friend. "Aye," he said as he and Sid began singing.

**Buck:**  
_You got me, let's call it a night_

**Sid:**  
_Good night_

**Both:**  
_Don't let the bedbugs bite_

The two laughed as they putted out the campfire and finally went to sleep for the night.

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**

**ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**

**NOTE: THIS SONG IS FROM FROZEN AND THE SONG BELONGS TO Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez**


	13. Cheering Up

**Chapter 12: Cheering Up**

* * *

The next day at the Ice Age world, Peaches was still alone and grieving a bit as she felt heartbroken yet she doesn't want to do anything with Ethan for the time being. The herd left her to be on her own much to Manny's objections, but he knew Peaches needed some time to herself and as a father, he would do anything in his power to see her smile and cheerful again but he knew Peaches was grown up and sometimes she has to face things like this alone for the while.

While the female mammoth was looking at her reflection in the river sadly, Louis was watching her in sadness as he couldn't take seeing his best friend being upset as he slowly walks up to the female mammoth and said, "Peaches?"

The female mammoth turns to see Louis as she sadly sighed, "Hey Louis..."

"How...um...how are you feeling?" Louis nervously asked.

"Not so well at the moment, Louis," Peaches replied.

"I'm so sorry to hear about you and Ethan," Louis apologized.

"It's OK...It wasn't your fault. These things just...happen," Peaches sadly said.

"Do...do you want me to...well...keep you company?" Louis asked while fidgeting his paws.

"That would be kind of you but no thank you, Louis...I just want to be on my own," Peaches kindly refused as she turns away from Louis.

"Peaches, we're worried about you and you have been like this since yesterday morning and I think it's time you let us help you," Louis said.

"I know, but I don't need to talk to anybody right now so please leave me be Louis," Peaches replied in misery.

Louis slowly nodded as he was about to walk away when he turned back and saw Peaches wiping a tear away from her eyes. Louis couldn't walk away from Peaches like that then as he thought hard of what to do to cheer his best friend up before something came to his mind.

Meanwhile Diego and Shira were walking about looking for Sid when they saw Louis with Peaches as they watched the molehog rolling some snow up to create a small-sized snowman as he carefully covered his whole body into the small snowman like a costume.

"What is he doing?" Diego asked in confusion.

"Don't know," Shira shrugged.

Soon Louis walked up to Peaches again as the snowman and said, "Hi. I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs."

Peaches looked at Louis in confusion and asked, "Louis, why are you being a snowman?"

"I'm not Louis. I'm Olaf," Louis chuckled pretending to be Olaf.

Peaches giggled a bit and said, "OK...Olaf, what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing much, but I'm just waiting for summer to come. I love summer! Do you?" Louis playfully asked.

"Um...yeah," Peaches nervously replied.

"Me too!" Louis playfully gasped.

"Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat," Peaches giggled.

"Nope, but sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come," Louis said as Olaf.

Soon he went in front of Peaches and sang as the snowman.

**LOUIS:**  
_Bee's they buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz  
And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer.  
A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand  
Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer._

_I'll finally see a summer breeze, blow away a winter storm._  
_And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm!_  
_And I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me._  
_Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer._

_Dah dah, da doo, uh bah bah bah bah bah woo_

_The hot and the cold are both so intense,_  
_Put 'em together it just makes sense!_

_Rrr Raht da daht dah dah dah dah dah doo_

_Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle,_  
_But put me in summer and I'll be a - happy snowman!_

_When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream,_  
_Of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam._

Louis looked at Peaches who was happily smiling at him as he walked to Peaches and held her trunk and lovingly sang to her.

**LOUIS**  
_Oh the sky will be blue, and you guys will be there too  
When I finally do what frozen things do in summer._

Diego and Shira then knew Louis has a crush on Peaches as Diego smirked and said, "I'm gonna tell Manny."

"Don't you dare!" Shira hissed.

Louis and Peaches then sang together.

**LOUIS AND PEACHES:**  
_In summer!_

Soon Louis lost his balance on Peaches's trunk and falls into the river as Peaches gasped and giggled a bit as she picked up the molehog, who no longer had snow on him, and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Louis. You're the greatest friend I could ever ask for," Peaches sweetly thanked before giving Louis a kiss from her trunk to the molehog's cheek.

"Y-Y-You're welcome," Louis thanked as he blushed deeply red.

"Come on. Let's go back to the others," said Peaches as she and Louis started to head back.

Diego and Shira watched them go before Shira said, "We are not going to tell anyone about Louis and Peaches. It's none of our business."

"Sure," Diego nodded.

"You promise?" Shira asked again.

"OK, OK!" Diego replied. "I promise."

Soon the sabres decided to return to the herd with Peaches and Louis as they hoped one of them could find Sid soon or their fears for the sloth's safety would grow worse.

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**

**ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**

**NOTE: THIS SONG IS FROM FROZEN AND THE SONG BELONGS TO Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez**


	14. Secrets and Roger

**Chapter 13: Secrets and Roger**

* * *

When Peaches and Louis returned to the herd, they gathered around the teenage mammoth in concern.

"Peaches, are you OK?" Manny asked.

"I am now, dad," Peaches replied with a smile before looking down at Louis and adding, "Thanks to Louis."

"Really?" Ellie asked as she smiled at the molehog.

"That's what best friends are for, madam," Louis bashfully chuckled.

"You are so sweet," Ellie happily said and pets Louis with her trunk.

"How's the search going for Uncle Sid?" Peaches asked.

"Not good," Manny shamefully confessed.

"It's like he's disappeared," said Crash.

"By aliens?" Eddie asked.

"That's just crazy, guys!" Ellie pointed out.

"She's right. I'm sure Sid's around the island somewhere," said Peaches.

"Well let's keep looking," said Ellie as the others minus Manny and Louis watched them go.

Manny soon saw Louis smiling lovingly at Peaches as he got suspicious of the molehog and asked, "Louis, how exactly did you managed to cheer up Peaches?"

Louis nervously looked up at the bull mammoth and stuttered, "I-I pretended to be a snowman sir and I sang her a funny song to make her smile. That's all."

Manny lifted an eyebrow at the molehog then asked, "May I ask you this? Do you have any...well...romantic interest on my daughter, Louis?"

Louis's heart was beating faster nervously as he gulped and quickly replied, "No sir. None at all. She's just my best friend and besides, I'm a molehog and she's a mammoth."

Manny kept his stare at the molehog who tried to smile his own way out before the mammoth shrugged and said, "OK then. Just asking."

Once the mammoth walked away, Louis sighed in relief as he cannot help but think if Manny would be angry at Louis if he ever found out that Louis has loving feeling for Peaches. Louis was about to leave when he bumped into Diego as he stuttered, "S-So sorry, Diego sir. I didn't see you there."

"You know you may have fooled Manny but you don't fool me," Diego replied.

Louis looked up at the sabre in confusion. "W-What do you mean?"

"I know you're in love with Peaches. I saw you looking into her like a sucker for blue eyes," Diego said as he looked at the molehog with a sneaky grin.

Louis gulped in fear and groveled in front of Diego whimpering, "Please don't tell Mr. Manny, sir. He'll kill me if he finds out I'm in love with Peaches."

"Relax. I won't tell anyone," Diego assured the molehog.

"How will I know you won't tell Manny?" Louis asked.

"Because if I do, a certain _someone_ will kick my butt for it," Diego replied.

"Well let's face it, Diego. There is no way I'll ever be with Peaches," Louis confessed.

"And why's that?" Diego asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"I'm a molehog and she's a mammoth. It's not meant to be," Louis sighed as he left Diego by himself.

"You may never know, kid. Love works in mysterious ways," Diego whispered.

* * *

Back at the Dinosaur World, Sid and Buck were exploring the village as many of the tribe greeted their heroes and showed their gratitude for coming to save them.

"Buck, do you really think we have a chance at saving this village?" Sid asked.

"I say there is half a chance we can win this," Buck replied.

"And what about the other half?" Sid nervously asked.

"We screw up and we're goners," Buck shrugged.

"Well that seems most likely," Sid sarcastically mumbled.

"Buck, Sid!"

The two looked back to see Flora with Hantro walking up to them.

"Ello, lass. How are ya?" Buck greeted.

"Not bad. You guys remember Hantro?" Flora replied.

"Yeah. The fiancé," Sid nodded.

"And the one who tried to kill us," Buck pointed out.

Sid, a bit sternly, nudged Buck on the shoulder as the weasel whispered in confusion. "Wot?"

"Look fellas...I will admit that maybe I was a little harsh on you two," Hantro confessed.

"A little?" Buck scoffed.

"Buck!" Sid firmly whispered before looking at Hantro and adding, "Yes?"

"The point is that I wish to apologize for my behavior on you two yesterday and I hope that we can start again since we got on the wrong foot," Hantro apologized.

"Well...alright," Buck nodded.

"Great, so..." Hantro cleared his throat and extended out his paw saying, "The name's Hantro."

"Sid the sloth," Sid happily greeted.

"The names's Buck! Short for Buckminster, long for Bah" Buck also greeted.

"Charmed," Hantro nodded while shaking Buck's paw with his.

"So, when are you two getting married?" Sid asked.

"In three days," Hantro replied.

"Are ya happy, Flora?" Buck asked.

"Of course I'm happy, Buck. Why wouldn't I be?" Flora asked.

Buck was about to say something when Hantro interrupted "So Buck, I understand why Sid is named the Fire King but I don't understand how you are the Dinosaur Hunter."

"Well then lad, perhaps I'd show ya why," Buck answered.

Soon Buck leaded Sid and the other weasels further out of the village before Hantro stopped and said, "Hang on. We cannot go outside the village."

"Why not?" Buck asked.

"The wolves are out there," Hantro pointed out.

"Ah, not to worry lad. You're with us. We can protect ya both," Buck replied.

"Oh thanks, Buck," Sid thanked.

"I meant the lass and Hantro here," Buck pointed out.

"Oh," Sid replied feeling embarrassed.

"Look, why not show us how you are the Dinosaur Hunter here?" Flora suggested.

"OK then, lass. I know just the idea," Buck nodded before whistling in the air.

Soon they heard a screech as a pterodactyl soared through the air and landed on the ground where Buck was as the others are dumbfounded by this especially Flora.

"What is that?" Hantro asked.

"That, mammals, is my flying friend Roger," Buck introduced.

"What is he?" Flora asked.

"He's a pterodactyl of course," Buck answered.

"You're actually friends with _him_?" Hantro asked.

"Of course," The one-eyed weasel nodded.

"That's...amazing!" Hantro gasped.

"Can I pet him?" Flora asked.

"Sure. He won't bite. He's friendly," Buck nodded.

Flora slowly walked up to Roger and gave him a small pat on the head when the dinosaur looked at Flora in a quick glance, causing Flora to jump a bit. Hantro thought she was going to be in danger and was about to get his spear when Sid stopped him and said, "Calm down. He's not gonna hurt her."

Hantro stopped and looked onwards as Buck said to pterodactyl, "Roger, this is Flora. Flora, this is Roger."

"Hello, Roger," Flora kindly greeted as she pets the dinosaur.

Roger chirped in gentleness as he letted Flora pet him before giving her a small lick to the face, causing her to giggle.

"He likes ya," Buck winked.

"And I like him," Flora giggled.

"Wow. I can't believe a weasel like him would even make friends with dinosaurs," said Hantro as he was amazed at the scene.

"That's Buck for you, buddy. He's full of surprises," Sid chuckled as he watched with Hantro happily.

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**

**ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	15. Wolves Attack

**Chapter 14: Wolves Attack**

* * *

Buck then grabbed a vine and said, "So, any of you like a ride with Roger?"

"As in fly on him?" Hantro asked.

"Aye," Buck nodded.

"No thank you. I'll pass," Hantro kindly declined.

"Sorry, but I'm not a fan of heights," Sid nervously said.

"I'll ride with you," Flora volunteered.

"What?" Both Hantro and Sid asked in confusion.

"OK then, lass. Hop on," Buck gleefully said as Roger lowered himself for Flora.

"Now hold on. I don't think this is safe for my fiancé," Hantro pointed out.

"Don't worry about me, hun. I'll be fine. I got Buck with me," Flora assured him.

"Yeah, but what if you fall?" Hantro worryingly asked.

"Don't worry, Hantro. I'll make sure she stays put," said Buck.

He quickly threw a lasso vine over Flora and secured the vine over Roger's claws.

"There we go. That way she can be caught in time if she does fall," Buck winked at the other male weasel.

"I don't know about this, guys," Hantro started.

"Hantro, it's alright. I will be back safe and sound. Just please trust in Buck. You promised me," Flora assured.

Hantro worryingly looked on at his wife before looking at Buck who winked at him and gave him a thumbs up before Hantro sighed and said, "Alright, but promise me you'll be very careful up there."

"I will," Flora nodded as she kissed her fiancé.

"Alrighty then. Hop on lass and we'll be off," said Buck.

The female weasel, with the help of Buck, hopped on top of Roger as Buck got on from behind Flora and grabbed the vines that control Roger as he asked, "Ya ready?"

"Ready!" Flora excitingly replied.

"Yah!" Buck exclaimed as he commanded Roger to take off to the sky.

The pterodactyl soon spread it wings and with a few flaps of them, they began to fly up as Roger soon took off to the sky while Sid and Hantro watched them go.

"You sure you can trust him?" Hantro asked the sloth.

"Of course. He saved my life before and he's not one to leave anyone behind," Sid happily nodded.

* * *

Roger continued flying through the skies as Flora saw the wonders of the Dinosaur World and she was loving it, much to Buck's happiness.

"This is amazing! I never knew this world was much more beautiful from this point of view," Flora happily said.

"Aye, it is something isn't it?" Buck chuckled.

"Yeah. Maybe you can teach Hantro how to fly one of them and maybe he and I can go exploring together when we are married," Flora suggested.

"Ain't that easy, lass. It takes skills and well...wildness to do something like this and I highly doubt ya fiancé may be the wild type," Buck replied.

"Who knows?" Flora shrugged.

"So lass?" Buck started before Flora interrupted him.

"Call me Flora," she said.

"Right. Flora, how long have ya been together with Hantro?" Buck asked.

"Um, just two days?" Flora asked.

"Wait, you are getting married to a guy ya only met two days ago?" Buck asked in confusion.

"Um, yeah," Flora answered.

"Didn't ya father or, rest her soul, ya mother ever warn ya about strangers?" Buck asked.

"Well...yeah," Flora nervously answered before adding, "But Hantro is not a stranger."

"Oh yeah?" Buck lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, it was a planned wedding by my father so we can be leaders for the village and hopefully give them a future," said Flora.

"So are ya in love with him?" Buck asked.

"Of course I am," Flora said, feeling a little uneasy by Buck's questions.

"Wot's his favorite food?" Buck asked.

"Berries," Flora answered

"Best friend's name?" Buck asked.

"Probably John," Flora shrugged.

"Eye colour?" Buck asked.

"Blue?" Flora asked.

"Foot size?" Buck asked.

"Foot size doesn't matter," Flora scoffed.

"Have ya had a meal with him yet? Wot if ya hate the way he eats? Wot if ya hate the way he picks his nose?" Buck questioned.

"Picks his nose?" Flora asked in disgust.

"And eats it?" Buck added with a smirk.

"Excuse me, Buck? Hantro is a gentleman," Flora firmly said.

"All men do it," Buck shrugged.

"Eww!" Flora gagged in disgust before firmly adding, "OK, normally this is none of your business on what goes on with me and Hantro but what do you have against him? He apologized and he wants to be nice to you."

"I'm just saying, Flora, that marriage for those who meet for a short period of time never last long. Believe me, I've seen it. Plus, there are other ways to give a village a bright future instead of marrying for the throne," said Buck.

"Like what?" Flora asked.

"I...well...I have no idea frankily," Buck shrugged.

"I thought so," Flora nodded.

"I have nothing against you two. I just wanted to give ya my opinion. 'Tis all," Buck pointed out.

"Right. Well thanks, I guess," Flora replied as she looked away from Buck.

* * *

Sid and Hantro were waiting for the others to return when suddenly they heard a snap of a twig as they jumped a bit in alarm.

"Did you hear that Sid?" Hantro asked.

"Yeah," Sid gasped.

Suddenly they heard growling from the jungles as Sid whimpered, "Hantro...I don't think we're alone."

"You might be right," Hantro growled as he got his spear out and barked, "Show yourselves!"

Suddenly they heard eerie yet quiet laughter before two wolfs emerged from the shadows of the jungles as Hantro soon growls, "You two again!"

"H-Hantro, are they...?!" Sid nervously asked.

The wolves just grinned evilly as they reveal their sharp claws at the two before Ripper said, "Well, it seems the mighty fire king is all alone with a hunter."

"He doesn't seem to be brave like that old rat told in his story before he died," Victor evilly laughed.

"Who are you two?!" Sid cried.

"Awww, you don't know who we are. Now that's hurtful," Victor mockingly pouts.

"Nevertheless, introductions are always in order for the newly worms...I am Ripper," Ripper said with an evil grin.

"And I am Victor," Victor chuckled coldly.

"So you two are the wolves that are attacking this village?" Sid gulped.

"Oooooh, lookie here Ripper. Sloth here _does_ know about us after all," Victor mocked again.

"Indeed so," Ripper sneered at the duo.

"Quick, Fire King! Use your ability to fight them off," Hantro whispered.

"Huh?" Sid said in confusion.

"Yeah. Go ahead, _Fire King_. Use your fire powers if you can," Victor dared.

Sid grabbed two rocks and scraps the stones together on a stick but to no avail as Sid panicked before Hantro asked in alarm, "Well?! What's going on?!"

"I don't know!" Sid cried.

The two wolves evilly laughed at the panicking sloth as Ripper hissed, "So pathetic! Proves that the prophecy is nothing but words from a dead weasel!"

"So Ripper, shall we feast on his flesh?" Victor asked, preparing to attack Sid.

"He's all yours," Ripper coldly replied.

Victor lunged at Sid as the sloth screamed in alarm and ran off from them while Hantro cried out, "Sid!"

* * *

Back with Buck and Flora, they suddenly heard Sid's scream as Flora gasped, "W-Was that Sid?"

"Aye. Sounds like he and your fiancé may be in trouble," Buck replied while sternly looking down in concern.

"We have to go back!" Flora cried.

"Lass, ya don't have to ask me twice!" Buck agreed as he directed Roger back to where the others were.

Victor pinned Sid down as the sloth whimpered in fear before Victor sneered, "End of the line, sloth!"

Suddenly, Roger swooped down and grabbed Victor before letting the wolf go as Victor hit a tree then fell to the ground in pain.

"What?!" Ripper hissed in alarm.

Suddenly, he got kicked in the face by Buck who jumped off of Roger with Flora as Hantro was still pointing his spear at Ripper.

"Lad, are you OK?" Buck asked as he helped Sid up.

"I'm fine now, thanks to you," Sid nodded.

"So those two are the wolves?" Buck asked.

"Yes..." Flora angrily said while glaring at Ripper for he was the one who mostly devoured her mother.

Victor ran to Ripper and growled, "Get up, you idiot!"

Ripper stood with Victor as they growled at the quartet before Ripper glared at Buck and snarled, "And you must be the Dinosaur Hunter…"

"In the flesh, mongrel!" Buck growled.

Ripper then saw Flora as he recognized her and gave her a devilish grin before saying, "Look here, Victor. It's the princess all grown up."

"She is beautiful just like her mother. I wonder if she _tastes_ as good as her too," Victor harshly laughed which made Flora's blood boil.

"You filthy bastards! I'll make you two pay for what you both did to my mother!" Flora angrily yelled.

"Don't worry, Flora. We'll avenge ya mother!" Buck vowed as he clutched onto his dino knife close.

"You two think you have a chance on destroying us?" Ripper scoffed.

"Aye, and you two will finally pay for ya crimes on these innocent mammals!" Buck angrily swore.

"We'll see about that..._Dinosaur Hunter_!" Ripper mocked before the two wolves attacked again.

Buck fought Ripper while Sid continued to run off from Victor, crying and panicking. Flora was about to help Buck when Hantro stopped her and said, "We must get the others!"

"But Buck and Sid need us!" Flora worryingly replied.

"If we don't get the other warriors here, we'll be too late to help them! Now come on!" Hantro argued as he and Flora ran off back to the village.

As the two weasels fled, Flora slowly looked back to see Sid in danger while Buck was fighting Ripper on his own. She knew they needed all the help right away so without Hantro noticing, she grabbed her spear and headed back for the others.

Sid continued fleeing until Flora high kicked Victor in the eye and tripped the wolf over with an under kick on his leg.

"Th-Thank you," Sid thanked while panting.

"No worries, now make some fire! Hurry!" Flora replied.

As Sid grabbed some sticks and stones while trying to make fire, Buck was hit by Ripper as the evil wolf pinned the one-eyed weasel on one of the trees causing Buck to drop his knife.

"For a weasel, you do have a death wish!" Ripper growled.

"Funny. I've been in worse situations than this," Buck smirked at the wolf.

"Oh yeah?" Ripper growled more as he began to crush Buck with his paw on the tree, causing Buck to groan and growl in pain.

Flora saw what was happening to Buck as she angrily threw her spear at Ripper, grazing the wolf's muzzle with it. Ripper howled in agony as he dropped Buck before glaring at Flora and barked, "Why you little rat!"

And with one swing of his claws, Ripper slashed Flora's left arm causing the female weasel to fly away near Sid and cry in agony from the bleeding wounds.

"Flora!" Sid gasped in horror.

Ripper heads for the female weasel and hissed, "Say hello to your mother in hell!"

"Leave her alone!" Buck angrily screamed before he slashed Ripper's legs with his knife.

Ripper screamed aloud and fell down to the ground before Buck rushed to Flora and tended to the female weasel.

"Flora, are you OK?! Why did ya come back?!" Buck asked in alarm.

"B-Because I knew you needed help," Flora whimpered in pain.

Soon Victor and Ripper got up and angrily growled at the weasels before Victor snarled, "I say we end this now and for good!"

"Agreed," Ripper agreed.

But before they could strike, Sid then saw sparks from the stones he scraped. It then hit the big stick and it was soon on fire turning into a torch as Sid picked it up before rushing in front of the weasels defensively and facing the wolves yelling, "Don't you touch them!"

"What the?!" Ripper gasped in alarm as he jumped back.

"No...It can't be," Victor growled as he faced Sid but was stepping away from the fire.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ripper sternly asked.

"Put the fire down!" Victor growled at the sloth.

"So this is your fear, isn't it Victor...? You're scared of fire?" Sid smirked at him as he fully realized Victor's reaction to fire.

"Sh-Shut up!" Victor growled as he knew that he was caught.

"You told me you were over your fear of fire!" Ripper barked at Victor.

"I...I am!" Victor angrily denied.

"Are you sure?" Buck asked, smirking at Victor.

"E-Enough! You will all die!" Victor screamed.

He lunged at Sid as the sloth hit the wolf with his faming stick. Suddenly, his tail went up in flames as Victor was screaming in agony before Ripper hit Victor's burning tail to get the flames out.

Sid was still scared and shaking but with the courage he mustered, he sternly warned, "I'll give you both one last warning: Leave now and never come near this place ever again or else it will be a thousand years bad juju for hurting the Fire King's friends."

Victor and Ripper both backed away as Ripper growled, "This isn't...over"

"We will come back and when we do, you both will be the first to go and maybe the little _princess_ here as well," Ripper growled.

Soon they fled into the jungles as the others sighed in relief for they knew they were safe for now

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**

**ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	16. The Attack Aftermath

**Chapter 15: The Attack Aftermath**

* * *

Buck looked at Flora whose arm got slashed by Ripper and was bleeding as the male weasel and Sid got worried about her.

"Flora, you alright lass?" Buck asked worryingly.

"I-I'll be fine." Flora whimpered a bit as she tried to be strong for the others.

"Why the hell did ya come back? Ya could have being killed!" Buck asked.

"I knew you needed help...so I came back to help you two," Flora replied.

"Flora..." Buck started before Flora turned to Sid with a smile as the sloth kneeled down to the female weasel who then said, "Sid, you saved our lives from being slaughtered by Victor and Ripper."

Sid blushes and stuttered, "I'm no hero. I'm just a simple sloth."

"You are a hero to me," Flora sweetly said and kissed Sid's paw but then gagged in disgust from the foul odor of Sid's paw as she rubbed her tongue with her paws to get the taste off her mouth.

"I-uh-should have warned you before Flora. I hadn't had a bath for a long time," Sid embarrassingly confessed.

"D-Don't worry about it," Flora nervously giggled as the one-eyed weasel couldn't help but chuckle at this.

Suddenly they heard various shouts until they looked back to see Hantro, the Chief and the tribe warriors.

"Flora!" Hantro gasped when he noticed the bleeding wound on his fiancé's arm.

"Where are the foul monstrous beasts?" The Chief growled as he quickly glares around the area.

"They are gone for now," Buck replied.

"You mean you two didn't kill them?!" The Chief asked hostilely.

"Well, not exactly. I mean we wounded them a bit but no. They ran away," Sid explained.

The Chief sighed calmly and replied, "No matter. We will be prepared for them next time."

"Flora, darling, are you OK?" Hantro asked in deep concern.

"I'm OK. It's just my arm's bleeding. I'll be fine," Flora assured her fiancé but was still in pain.

"Flora, what are you doing here?" The Chief asked as he was shocked to see the state of his daughter.

"She was with us," Buck answered.

The Chief looked at Hantro and goes to him demanding, "What happened here, Hantro?!"

"Well Flora and I went to see Buck and Sid, I apologized to them for my behavior yesterday, and Buck showed us how he is known as a Dinosaur Hunter by showing us a pterodactyl named Roger. He let Flora pet him and rides on the thing with Buck in the sky," Hantro started.

The Chief looked at Buck a bit firmly at this since he still doesn't trust Buck completely and doesn't want his daughter doing anything rash.

"Then Sid and I were confronted by the wolves and we fought them-well, _I_ fought them. Sid ran away from Victor," Hantro continued before looking at Sid who nervously looked down.

"Why did you astray from them?" The Chief asked.

"I told you sir, I'm not the bravest mammal in the world," Sid sadly confessed while twiddling with his paws.

"Fire King, it may not be easy but you must stand strong and confront your fears as what you are destined to be," the Chief said to the sloth.

"Well sadly, it's easier said than done," Sid shrugged a bit before Buck stood up to Sid and said, "He did save our lives with his large burning torch, if it pleases you sir."

"And what has happened to my daughter?" The Chief demanded when he saw the wound on Flora's arm.

"It was my fault, sir. I tried to get Flora out of here but she foolishly ran back to those two," Hantro apologized.

"I wanted to help them, Dad. They could have been killed," Flora explained.

"Never mind them. _You_ could have been killed!" The Chief scolded.

"I'm alright, Dad. They saved me from the wolves," Flora replied.

"Why did you run off like that?! You were to obey Hantro's command and mine for that matter!" the Chief sternly said.

"I'm not his warrior that he can simply command! Hantro is my fiancé!" Flora argued.

"And you are my daughter and I trust you to listen to Hantro's advice for I trust him to protect you!" the Chief argued back.

"I can handle some things without you or Hantro...I'm no longer a child!" Flora said while calmly looking at her father.

"I already lost your mother to those monsters and you would have been slaughtered like they did with her! What if Hantro or even I didn't come in time? You could have been killed just like your mother!" the Chief angrily scold.

"And how did you think she got killed in the first place then, Dad?!" Flora argued which made the Chief more furious.

"When Hantro or I tell you to run, you don't refuse! You obey! Never do something foolish like that again! **EVER**!" The Chief furiously barked while unintentionally gripping onto her arms, hurting her wound more.

"Sir, let her go!" Buck gasped.

"Dad!" Flora squeaked in pain. "Y-You're hurting me!"

The Chief realized this and quickly letted her go as Flora grunted and held her wound close before the father looked at his paw and saw blood on it. Shame came to him as he quietly felt guilty for hurting his daughter. It even reminded Sid and resembled to him once again about how Manny threw him out of the herd when he angrily smacked him with his trunk and made him bleed as well.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Dad," Flora sadly apologized while avoiding eye contact with her father.

The Chief didn't look back and said to the warriors, "Take her to the nurse's hut." The warriors obeyed as Hantro, Buck and Sid sadly watched Flora leave.

"Well...that didn't end well," Hantro sadly sighed.

Buck firmly turned his glare to Hantro. He suspected that Hantro tattletaled them to the Chief on purpose and scoffed, "No kidding! Did ya really have to tell the Chief everything that we did?!"

"I'm sorry Buck, but I'm sworn to always obey my father-in-law," Hantro apologized.

"I think I understand," Sid nodded.

"While I don't appreciate you two doing crazy things with my daughter, I must thank you for saving her life," the Chief thanked.

"Don't you think you went too hard on her?" Sid sadly asked.

"I will admit...I was a little harsh on her, but I just don't want to lose her. She is the only thing that I have left in my life and family," the Chief sighed quietly while looking back.

"What should we do now sir?" Hantro asked.

"Hantro, keep a close eye on Flora until the wolves are slain," The Chief said while looking at the duo for a moment then adds, "Flora is not to set foot outside the village."

"Yes sir," Hantro nodded before leaving as well.

Buck felt like the Chief was doing this more to protect his daughter, but felt like the Chief didn't trust him or Sid as he spoke out.

"If I may sir, ya have to know she is right. She's not a kid anymore. She's a strong-willed, brave lass," Buck said.

"Um…if it does please you sir, we can protect her for you. Besides, you two shouldn't be arguing and fighting like this. We need to work together if we are to stop those wolves," Sid suggested.

"What goes on between Flora and I is not both of your business," the Chief firmly said as he came closer to Buck with a stern look and said, "While I'm assured that you two can save this village, I want you both to keep your distances from my daughter. Is that clear?"

"Now wait just a-!" Buck sternly started before Sid covered his mouth and said, "Yes sir. Very clear"

"Good," The Chief nodded as he was about to leave when Buck stepped up and said, "Ya don't trust us, do ya tubby?"

Sid gulped at this as the Chief slowly looked back with a firm look to the one-eyed weasel but kept his cool by replying, "I will be honest, young weasel. I admire your moxie but to be perfectly frank, no. I don't trust you. As for Sid, while I find his ways a little unsure, I say with deep honesty that I trust him more than I do for you, Buck. All I trust in you two is that you save our village and nothing more."

With that said, the Chief left as Buck watched him leave as he grumbled, "What an absolute tosser!"

"Buck, he does have his reasons. I mean we are strangers to him and technically, we could have lost Flora to those wolves. So it's highly understandable on why the Chief wouldn't trust us and why he would be angry," Sid honestly replied.

"I guess," Buck shrugged before adding, "But still, he had no right to treat Flora like that in front of everyone."

"He was being concerned for his own daughter. I'm sure he never meant to hurt her. He's just trying to protect her," Sid said while calming Buck down.

"But to keep her shut out from the world outside the village, I doubt that's going to help. Believe me. Before I got here, I've seen certain mammals do the same thing and it never ends well," said Buck.

"Well once the wolves are defeated...somehow...I'm sure everything will be OK," Sid replied.

Buck looked at Sid and then sighed, "I guess you're right, lad. But still, why would he think we would put Flora in danger? I'm not that kind of person and neither are you."

"Well I say we let him get to know us for a while. Maybe he'll see that we can be trusted, and who knows? Maybe he'll accept us as friends," Sid suggested.

Buck looked at the sloth with a smile and said, "Maybe you're right."

Sid smiled back and said, "Come on, buddy. Let's get back to the village." That was when the duo returned back to their throne room.

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	17. Louis and Leo

**Chapter 16: Louis and Leo**

* * *

The next day back at the Ice Age world, Louis and Peaches were looking for Sid but still to no avail as they were getting very concerned for the safety of their herd member.

"It has been three days since Sid has been gone. Where could he be?" Peaches sadly asked.

"I'm sure he wouldn't be too far, Peaches. I'm sure he'll be found any day now," Louis assured the female mammoth.

The molehog then noticed that Peaches was looking down depressingly as he knew it wasn't about Sid anymore as he gathered the courage to ask.

"Are you still upset about you and Ethan?"

"Kind of. I mean, I loved him and all but he just wasn't the one and somehow I even knew that before I even gave him a chance to date me," said Peaches.

"Why's that?" Louis asked while looking puzzled.

"Well that day when I sadly denied that I was your friend, I've seen Ethan for who he was before; an immature mammoth who knows nothing of friendship until we changed his ways a bit after that confrontation with Gutt," Peaches explained.

"Yeah, and?" Louis asked, promoting Peaches to say on.

"And when he kissed me, my heart and mind were telling me to be with him and love him...but sometimes the heart and mind can be easily fooled from reality that some things are not meant to be," Peaches depressingly sighed.

"Well if I was a male mammoth, I'd treat you with every love, respect and be everything you wish for as a husband and honor you as my wife forever," Louis admitted.

Peaches looked at Louis with deep blush and surprise to hear such sweet complements from the molehog.

"Louis...I'm speechless. You really would do that for me?" Peaches asked.

Louis looked down, blushing deeply and sweating as he stuttered, "I-If I was a mammoth, yes."

Peaches smiled at Louis before holding him in her trunk then planting a kiss on the cheek with it.

"You are very sweet, Louis! You are really the greatest friend in the whole world to me!" Peaches sweetly said before putting Louis down on the ground.

"Y-You're welcome," Louis said with a shaky voice.

"We should keep looking. I'll go this way," said Peaches, pointing her trunk to the left direction.

"And I'll go that way," Louis added, pointing to the right direction.

Peaches was about to leave when Louis felt like revealing his feelings to the she-mammoth right there, right then.

"Peaches!"

"Yes, Louis?" Peaches asked, turning back for the moment.

"I...I...I..." Louis began but as soon as he was about to speak, his anxiety and the thought of Manny came to his mind before he concluded with, "Nothing. Just be careful."

"You too, Louis," Peaches nodded then left the molehog on his own.

"Why can't I tell her the truth? Why do I always feel scared to tell her how I feel? Is it because of Manny and what he may do to me if he finds out? I saved Peaches once. Surely he would understand that I mean no harm to Peaches. Only to love and care for her like she would for me," Louis pondered to himself.

"Tsk, tsk. What a shame…"

The molehog squeaked in fear before he took a sharp turn to see Leo standing next to him.

"L-Leo! W-What are you doing h-here?!" Louis asked in alarm.

"Just on my way to get something to eat before I found out that you have a crush on the female mammoth," Leo grinned at Louis.

"P-Please don't tell anyone about this sir, especially Manny!" Louis panicked while raising his paws up in defense.

"Why should I tell anyone that when I know there is no way in heck that she can fall in love with you?" Leo chuckled.

Louis looks at the snobby red sloth and asked, "H-How would you know?"

"Are you kidding, molehog? She's a mammoth and you are a molehog," Leo replied with a shrug.

"But...she m-might have feelings for m-me if I told her the truth," Louis whimpered, looking back to where Peaches walked off.

"Face it, molehog! She doesn't love you and she never will. Believe me! Mammoths have broken hearts of so many others out there. Take that Ethan boy, for example. She tried to love him but he broke it up, leaving her heartbroken...Did you really think Peaches would love someone like you? A scared small little molehog like you?" Leo asked as he went behind Louis and sneered at the poor molehog.

Louis didn't want to believe Leo's words but always remembered that every time he gives her lovely comments and shows a hint of affection for Peaches to understand, she always thought of Louis being a great friend and nothing more.

"N-No," Louis replied, shaking his head depressingly.

"I didn't think so. Besides, Peaches never loved you so if I were you, I wouldn't bother thinking about her and maybe hang out with a rat in my opinion," Leo whispered.

"I...I guess," Louis stuttered as he was on the edge of tears.

_No! Leo doesn't understand! Peaches would understand me if I told her...Oh who am I kidding?_ Louis sadly thought to himself

"Well, I'm off now! See you later!" Leo said with a smirk at the molehog as he walked off.

_Ha! I can't believe that disgusting molehog have the hots for that mammoth! Such madness for a rat!_Leo thought to himself as he thought of Louis's love for Peaches, like the thought of Sid alone was nothing more but insignificant foolishness.

Suddenly Leo trips over and begins to roll down a snowy hill as the molehog looked back to see Leo rolling down the hill.

"Oh my goodness!" Louis gasped in alarm.

Soon the red sloth was getting covered in snow so much, he was turning himself into a snow ball. Shortly he collided with an icy cave, smashing through the ice and falling down a hole inside the cave. The molehog followed the trail and saw the hole inside the cave.

"Whoa!" Louis gasped as he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Down the hole was the Dinosaur World as Louis saw flying pterodactyls passing by in the air below where Louis was before the molehog gulped at this and began to suspect that Sid could be down there. It may sound foolish to Louis, but surely the herd would know something about this since he heard about the Dinosaur World from them most of time.

"I must find the herd and bring them here. Maybe Sid is down there in that...whatever that place is," Louis said to himself as he began to slowly and carefully dig himself directly to the herd from the ground.

Meanwhile in the Dinosaur World, Leo was out cold in the trees as he luckily survived in from the fall thanks to the soft leaves that made him bounce down a bit but he hitted his head hard on a tree log and was knocked out on the ground.

Soon, two shadowy figures approached the unconscious sloth and dragged him through the jungle.

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	18. Two Unsuspecting Hearts

**Chapter 17: Two Unsuspecting Hearts**

* * *

Meanwhile Buck and Sid are at a waterfall area as the weasel was giving a sloth a bath.

"Why do I have to have a bath here, Buck?" Sid asked.

"Because ya can't let ya odour smell so rotten, and besides, it makes ya fur and skin healthy" said Buck.

"I guess" The sloth shrugged.

"How long ago was ya last bath?" Buck asked as he washes his paws from cleaning Sid up.

"Not sure, Could be last year or more" Sid embarrassingly replied.

The weasel looked at the sloth in confusion as he spoke "Ya really need to take care of ya self a bit more"

"I try but..." Sid started.

"Ya are just lazy?" Buck concluded.

"Yeah" Sid nodded.

"Well take some advice, Bath everyday and someday ya might get a girl to go out with you" Buck said as he pats Sid on the back.

"I hope so" Sid chuckled.

Buck soon takes off the leaf patch from his left eye and washes the scarred area as Sid looks at the weasel and asked

"You OK?"

"Aye" Buck nodded while washing his left eye.

Sid then notices someone watching behind Buck, before as he then sees a figure and lets out a exclaim of fright, falling into the water. Buck turns to see Flora who gasps

and covers his eye before nervously greeting

"G'day lass"

"S-Sorry guys, I didn't mean to startle you" Flora apologized.

"No worries at all" Buck replied with a smile.

Sid pokes his head out of the water before sighing in relief to see Flora and said "Hi Flora"

"Hi Sid" Flora greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Sid asked as he got out of the water.

"I came to say thank you for saving me yesterday" Flora replied.

"It's OK" Sid blushed as he twiddles with his paws.

"How's ya arm?" Buck asked, noticing the bandaged arm.

"It's...fine" Flora replied while rubbing the bandaged arm.

"I'm so sorry for wot happened" Buck apologized.

"It wasn't your fault Buck" Flora assured the male weasel.

"Not that this is any of my business but didn't your father told you to stay away from us?" Sid asked.

"That was only for...in his words, foolish and dangerous events with you guys" Flora explained.

"Ya dad really does not trust us, kiddo" Buck pointed out.

"He maybe strict and hostile at times but he's only trying to protect me" Flora replied.

"By making ya marry a guy ya only just met?" Buck also pointed out.

"It's for the future of the village" Flora repeated what she said before.

"...Right" Buck nodded as he knew this was going to be like their last conversation, so he just dropped it.

"Give my father time, He'll warm up to you eventually" Flora assured the boys.

"So where's Hantro?" Sid asked.

"Hunting with the warriors" said Flora.

"I see" Sid nodded.

Flora was looking at Buck who was still covering his scarred eye before she said "Your eye...Does it still hurt?"

"Not anymore" Buck replied.

"Buck" Flora started.

"Yes" The weasel said.

"May I...um...see your left eye?" Flora asked nervously.

"Why?" Buck asked.

"I just want to see what you look like under that patch, I'm only asking you as a friend" Flora replied gently.

The weasel stood there for a moment before deciding to trust Flora and turns back to reveal the scarred side of his face. The female gasped softly as she sees three scars on his eye, for they were like crimson claw marks on a wall.

"Oh Buck...I'm so sorry" Flora sadly apologized.

"It's OK lass, I'm fine" Buck assured.

"Hey, I wouldn't mind how you look like, with or without the patch, you're still the same friend" Sid kindly replied.

"Thanks mate" Buck thanked.

"I feel the same too Buck and I will tell you this, you are truly a brave weasel" Flora sweetly said before giving Buck's scarred eye a soft kiss.

Buck blushes deeply red as he nervously chuckled "Thank you lass"

Soon he wraps his eye patch back on and heads out of the waterfall, leaving Sid and Flora by themselves.

"Is he OK?" Flora asked.

"He's fine, He's just being Buck" Sid chuckled.

"I see" Flora giggled.

Soon Sid notices Flora who is suddenly looking a little distracted as he asked

"Hey, are you OK?"

Flora looks at the sloth for a tiny moment before asking "Can you promise me not to tell anyone about what I'm going to say?"

"Why?" Sid asked.

"Well, I want to be honest and truthful with myself and I think you are the only one at the moment that I can trust and understand how I feel" said Flora.

"OK, If you wish to say something, I'll listen and I'll keep whatever you wish a secret" Sid nodded.

"You promise?" Flora asked.

"Yes" Sid replied with a smile.

The female weasel sits next to the sloth and said "The truth is...I don't feel like Hantro is the one for me"

"What do you mean?" Sid asked.

"I like Hantro, he's a nice guy but I'm not in love with him, I don't feel that way with him...I just only see him as a friend" Flora confessed.

"Then why are you marrying him?" Sid asked.

"Because I have to, Father's order and I must obey them" Flora sighed.

"Why not tell your father you don't wish to marry Hantro?" Sid asked.

"Because if I do that then...I'd bring shame by him and the tribe, cast out forever and I'd doomed the tribe" Flora sadly answered.

"That's not right, your father shouldn't treat you like this" said Sid.

"You don't know him like I do" Flora sighed.

"Maybe not but if I know any good father, he would understand you and tried to be there for you. Not like what he was doing to you yesterday, No father should treat

their child like that in front of everyone" said Sid.

"He was only trying to protect me Sid..." Flora sighed.

Sid knew what it was like to have a father who is always ashamed and distant from their own child but he feels like Flora should deserve to have the father she once loved back but the question is how?

His thoughts were distracted when Flora asked

"Do you think Hantro could be the right one Sid? Do you think I'm wrong about him?"

"Well, I cannot find an answer for that. All I know is that when you find the right person, you'll know...Well I maybe a bad example of finding love but I'm sure you have a chance" said Sid.

"How do you know?" Flora asked, looking up at the sloth.

Sid then escorts Flora to the water as they see their own reflection before Sid smiles at Flora and said "Do you see there? I see a beautiful, kind and caring female weasel

that any male weasel would be lucky to have"

"You mean it?" Flora asked, feeling hopeful.

Sid smiles at Flora and sings

**_Sid:_**

_So many years, you cried your tears alone,_

_Frightened that life might pass you by._

_Then he appears, someone who smiles at you,_

_This is no time to question why._

_Love will find you when you least expect._

_Funny how two lives connect._

_That's how it starts,_

_Two unsuspecting hearts._

_Let yourself go, give someone half a chance_

_Maybe he's waiting just for you._

_You never know, this could be paradise,_

_Maybe your dreams just might come true._

_And you'll never know how things might go,_

_Once you've shared your first "Hello"._

_That's how it starts,_

_Two unsuspecting hearts._

"Oh, I don't know, Sid-" Flora started feeling unsure.

"And you never will if you don't give it a chance! Now listen to me: you are a beautiful young woman" Sid replied.

"Me?!" Flora asked,

"Yes, you, silly, you! Look at those eyes! And those lips, with the right shade of lipstick" Sid said.

"Lipstick?" Flora asked as she tilted her head a bit.

"And with the man by your side who loves you for you, Flora, it could be wonderful!" Sid encouraged.

**_Sid:_**

_In a world where nothing's sure,_

_And nothing's ever guaranteed._

_You should trust the way you feel,_

_That's the only thing that's real._

_It's like magic how your spirit soars,_

_Once you feel his hand in yours._

_That's how it starts,_

_Two unsuspecting hearts._

**_Flora:_**

_In a world where nothing's sure,_

_And nothing's ever guaranteed._

_You should trust the way you feel,_

_'Cause that's the only, only thing that's real._

_It's like magic how your spirit soars,_

_Once you feel his hand in yours._

**_Sid:_**

_That's how it starts,_

**_Flora:_**

_That's how it starts,_

**_Sid:_**

_Two unsuspecting hearts._

**_Flora:_**

_It's like magic how your spirit soars . . ._

**_Sid:_**

_Once you feel his hand in yours._

**_Flora:_**

_That's how it starts,_

**_Sid:_**

_That's how it starts,_

**_Both:_**

_Two unsuspecting hearts!_

Sid and Flora then hugged each other as the female weasel happily said "Thanks Sid" before kissing him on the cheek and to her surprise, she didn't taste Sid's bad odour anymore.

"Hey, you smell good now" Flora giggled.

"Thanks" Sid laughed with her, unbeknownst to them, Buck was watching them, smiling at the scenery.

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**

**NOTE: THIS SONG IS FROM CARRIE THE MUSICAL AND IT BELONGS TO MICHEAL GORE AND DEAN PITCHFORD**

**YEAH I KNOW THAT SONG WASN'T IN FROZEN BUT IT FITS TO THIS SCENE**


	19. Returning To The Dinosaur World

**Chapter 18: Returning To The Dinosaur World**

* * *

Back at the Ice Age world, Louis was explaining to the others how he found the hole to the Dinosaur World.

"Then I looked down and saw this land below me. It had these winged lizards and large-neck mammals," Louis explained the details.

"It's the Dinosaur World," said Diego.

"Are you sure it's that place? I mean, Buck destroyed the entrance to that place years ago," Manny pointed out.

"I guess there are more than one way to that place below us," said Ellie.

Shira looked down to the ground and asked, "You don't think Sid is down there by any chance?"

"What do you mean?" Diego asked, tilting his head a bit confusingly.

"Well we nearly searched the entire island and there is not a single trace of Sid, which means either he is down below or on another island. I highly doubt he could swim two minutes in the water without getting exhausted," Shira explained.

"She has a point," Manny agreed.

"But who knows how the place is now like down there? Since the Continental Drift, the world has changed hugely...Who knows if the Dinosaur World is the same anymore?" Ellie pondered.

Just then, the herd heard a mob of the valley mammals walking to the herd as one of the mammals called out, "Hey, we heard that you managed to found Sid. Is that true?"

"Well we haven't found him yet, but we may have some idea as to where he could be," Ellie answered.

"Well...when you find him, can you bring him to us?" Another animal spoke out.

"Why?" Diego asked in curiosity.

The mob lead the herd to a burnt tree before Manny asked, "Wasn't this the tree that Sid accidentally burnt that night when...you know...?"

"Yes and to be honest, most of us are not happy with what happened," an aardvark confessed.

"Why's that?" Peaches asked.

"That tree meant so much to most of us in the valley," the male aardvark replied.

"It was the place we had our first kiss," a female gazelle said while resting her head on a male gazelle.

"And where we play," a child eohippus sadly added.

"And where my heart was broken!" a female glyptodon wailed.

"I'm sure Sid didn't mean to do this," Ellie assured the mammals.

"Accident or not, he still needs to answer for destroying our favorite place in the valley!" an shovelmouth replied.

"Look, we can figure this out once we find Sid and bring him back home," said Manny.

The animals looked at one another before they all, one by one, walked away. The herd then looked at Louis before Manny said, "Go ahead, Louis. Show us where you found the Dinosaur World."

Shortly, the molehog lead the herd to where the hole was that Leo had fallen into. The herd looked down to see the familiar scenario below them.

"Yep, that's the Dinosaur World," Diego nodded.

"So you said Leo fell down there?" Crash asked the molehog.

"Indeed," Louis nodded.

"Ha! Serves that jerk right!" Eddie jeered.

"Eddie, come on! Don't be like that," Ellie scolded.

Suddenly, there was a loud crack as the others gasped in alarm.

"What was that?" Louis whimpered.

They all looked down when they realized that the ground which they were standing on was breaking. Just before they even ran back, the ground began to crumble down as the herd fell down into the Dinosaur World.

As the mammals kept on falling down into the world, Louis looked at a frightened Peaches. The molehog held Peaches' trunk for he feared that it may be the end for them as he screamed, "Peaches!"

"Louis?!" Peaches cried out while looking into the molehog's eyes

"In case we die, I want you to know...that I-!"

Suddenly, Louis felt a wet splash as he closed his eyes for a moment before opening them to see that he and the herd splashed into a deep river. Louis swam up to shore as the molehog saw the others emerging out of the water.

"Is everyone alright?!" Manny asked.

The herd nodded their heads before swimming to shore as Diego and Shira shook the water off their fur as most of them got on Granny.

"Hey! I'm not a towel!" Granny exclaimed.

"Oh suck it up!" Shira scoffed.

* * *

Meanwhile at the village, Sid and Flora returned to find the tribe gathered around in an area. The two walked over to the mob where they found the Chief with Hantro and the others.

"Sir, what's going on?" Sid asked.

"It appears some of our tribe had noticed some strange creatures falling from the sky and landing near our tribe grounds," the Chief explained.

"You mean we have more people here?" Flora asked.

"I'm not sure..." the Chief answered.

Buck walked up to Sid and Flora as he asked, "Wot's all the fuss about?"

"It seems we're not alone anymore. We have other mammals here...if they're alive that is from the fall," Flora explained.

"What do you suggest we do, sir?" Hantro asked the Chief.

"You take the tribe warriors and investigate the area. We don't know if these mammals, if still alive, could be friend or foe," The Chief asked.

"And if they're dead from the fall?" Hantro asked.

"Then leave the corpses. Let the dinosaurs eat them," The Chief shrugged.

"Let me go with ya, lad," Buck volunteered.

"Sure if it's okay with the Chief," Hantro nodded.

The Chief gave a bit of a firm look on Buck for a moment before replying with, "Very well. He shall tag along."

"Thanks, mate," Buck thanked.

"That's sir to you, Dinosaur Hunter," The Chief firmly corrected.

Buck just looked at the Chief a bit firmly as well before Hantro lead Buck away with the warriors into the jungles. The Chief then turned his gaze onto his daughter who smiled at him but alas, he never smiled back which made Flora's vanished before Sid escorted her away.

"Are you OK?" Sid asked the female weasel.

Flora never gave him an answer but continued looking down sadly at the ground while her father continued watching on.

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	20. Reunion?

**Chapter 19: Reunion?**

* * *

The herd cautiously explored the jungles of the Dinosaur World as Diego turned to Manny.

"Wow…This place has changed," he said to the mammoth.

"Yeah…but for the worst?" Manny asked.

"So this is the Dinosaur World you told me about years ago?" Peaches asked.

"Yes, darling," Ellie nodded.

"I never knew that this place exists," Shira said in awe.

"It's like a whole new world here," Diego added.

"Do you think Sid is here?" Louis asked in a worried mood.

"I hope so," Manny replied.

Suddenly they heard something rustling in the deep bushes as Manny gasped, "Quick, stick together!"

The herd huddled up closely as they cautiously and quickly looked around to see if anything is nearby. Suddenly, without warning, the tribe warriors charged at the herd, who jumped in alarm as the weasels pointed their spears at them.

"Weasels?" Ellie asked in confusion.

"Hey boys, got anything to eat?" Granny asked the weasels.

"Granny, I'm not sure they're friendly," Louis whispered.

"Silence!" Hantro commanded as he steps forward to address the confused herd.

"Let me deal with this," Manny softly said to the herd.

He looked at Hantro and said in a slow tone with movements of his trunk so that he could try and "communicate" with the captain of the warriors.

"Hello! . .There," Manny points his trunk up before pointing to Hantro. " . ?"

Hantro looked at one of the weasels in confusion and asked, "Why is he speaking like that?"

"Maybe male mammoths have small brains," The weasel shrugged.

"Oh, that explains the goofy haircut," Hantro nodded.

Manny looked at Hantro firmly before Ellie cutted in and asked, "So you can understand us?"

"Of course we can, ma'am. Now that has been cleared up, why are you trespassing on our land?" Hantro asked.

"Look sir, we mean no harm. We are looking for our friend," Manny explained.

"Hmmm...How do we know you're not working for our enemies?" Hantro asked cautiously.

"Enemies? What do you mean?" Peaches asked.

"Well not to be entirely disrespectful, but your so-called 'pack' has two sabres which are dangerous to our tribe years ago," Hantro started while the warriors kept their spears pointed at the sabres. "And another thing, you mammoths are not exactly the friendly type around us weasels and other small mammals"

"Says who?" Manny sternly scoffed.

"Says most of the smallest mammals including some of our tribe we lost ages ago and your bad temper right there just proves it," Hantro replied.

"Now wait just a-!" Manny grumpily said but was interrupted by Ellie.

"Look, we're not here to cause trouble. We just want to find our friend and leave this place," she said to the weasels.

"I see...Well I'm sorry to say ma'am, but your friend isn't on our land. So I suggest you leave this place and look elsewhere," Hantro said gently to the female mammoth.

Suddenly they heard a horn being blown as everyone looked up to see Buck with a shell as he finishes blowing on it before swinging on the vine and landing near the herd.

"Ha! Got it right that time!" Buck chuckled to himself.

"Buck, what's the meaning of this?" Hantro asked in confusion.

"Relax, mate. I know these mammals," Buck explained.

"You mean _they_ are your friends?" Hantro asked in alert.

"You mean...you're friends with those mammals?" A weasel warrior spoke out.

"Aye! Don't worry about them. They won't hurt ya," Buck assured the warriors.

"I see..." Hantro nodded before giving the warriors an order. "Return to the village! I say we leave Buck with his friends."

The warriors slowly nodded and returned to the village with Hantro before the one-eyed weasel smiled at his friends.

"Long time no see, mammals!" Buck greeted.

Suddenly, the weasel was pinned down by Crash and Eddie who happily grouped hugged him and cheered variously

"Buck! It's you!" Crash exclaimed.

"We miss you so much!" Eddie exclaimed as well.

The one-eyed weasel laughed and hugged the opossums back as he chuckled, "Hey, boys! Good to see ya!"

As Buck greeted his old friends and was introduced to the new members of the herd, Flora was hiding behind the tree as she left Sid in the throne room minutes ago. The female weasel stepped forward and gasped in awe at the mammals she was seeing, which got their attention as well as Buck's too.

"Flora, wot are ya doing here? I thought ya were meant to stay in the village," Buck asked.

"I know, but...I wish to see what was happening," Flora explained.

Buck smiled at the female weasel and said "Alright" before introducing Flora to the herd. "Mammals, I like ya all to meet Flora. She is the princess of the tribe."

"Tribe?" The herd asked in confusion.

"Yes. My father rules a village nearby with many weasels in the tribe as a family," Flora explained.

"Well nice to meet you, Flora. I'm Manfred, but everyone calls me Manny," Manny greeted before introducing Flora to the rest of the herd. "This is my wife Ellie, my daughter Peaches, my brothers-in-law Crash and Eddie, my best friend Diego, his wife Shira, and this is Granny."

"Dad, don't forget Louis," Peaches whispered.

"Oh, right. And this is Louis," Manny introduced the shy molehog.

"How do you do? Welcome to our tribe. It's not much, but it's home," Flora sweetly said.

"May I ask you guys something?" Peaches asked.

"Sure," Flora nodded.

"Are you and Buck together?" The teenage mammoth asked her.

The two weasels looked at one another surprisingly before they chuckled nervously as Flora replied with "No. I'm engaged to someone else. Me and Buck are just friends."

"Right...Friends," Buck nervously chuckled.

"So why are you guys here?" Flora asked.

"I know why. They're looking for Sid," Buck answered.

"You mean Sid's here?!" Manny asked, feeling hopeful.

"Where is he?" Diego asked, also feeling hopeful.

"Wait...this is the herd Sid was talking about?" Flora asked as she suddenly felt a little uneasy knowing the herd that Sid mentioned before.

"Aye, but we'll talk about that later," Buck whispered to Flora as he turned to the herd and said, "Yep, he's here with me. Why do you wish to see him?"

Manny looked at Buck nervously and asked, "I'm guessing he told you about what happened between us?"

"Aye," Buck nodded.

"I see...Well, it's a long story but we want to make things right. Can you take us to him?" Manny asked.

Buck looked at the herd, who were desperately looking at the weasel before clearing his throat. "I guess so, but I'm not sure he'll be happy to see ya lot."

"I'm sure about that," Manny said to himself.

"Follow me" Flora said as she and Buck lead the herd to the village.

The herd followed the weasels throughout the village, much to the tribe's surprising reactions and confusion. Along the way, Buck explained why he and Sid are the chosen ones in the tribe much to the herd's alarm.

"So Buck and Sid are chosen to fight two wolves to save this village?!" Manny asked in bewilderment.

"According to my grandfather's prophecy, yes," Flora nodded.

"Awesome!" the twins cheered.

"But that's dangerous! Sid could get killed!" Ellie said in concern.

"He actually saved my life yesterday. He's one of the bravest mammals I've seen. You should be proud of him," Flora proudly stated.

"I guess we are," Diego said in awe as he couldn't believe that his sloth friend would face terror bravely before as they all soon enter Sid's realm with Buck and Flora.

"I should inform ya lads..." Buck said. "That Sid has being acting different since the last time you saw him."

"You mean he's not acting stupid and goofy?" Crash asked,

"Crash!" Ellie said sternly.

"I was just asking" Crash replied.

"I think I'm getting the feeling why Sid ran away from you guys" Flora said.

"Look" Manny said to the tribal princess and Buck. "I know we made mistakes but we care for Sid so much, yet if we haven't been more of a better friend for him, none of this would have happened."

"That's funny" Buck said in confusion. "The sloth said the same thing yesterday."

"Maybe he really is feeling bad for what he did" Diego stated.

"As are we too" Manny said. "Maybe we can fix this together."

Soon they arrived at the throne as Sid came out of his room in his fire king clothing.

"Guys?" Sid quizzed as he was surprised to see the herd again.

The herd was amazed and surprised at Sid's new look.

"Wow" Ellie said wide-eyed.

"Sid" Diego said. "You look...different."

Sid looked at Diego in confusion.

"It's good different he means" Manny said. "And this place...Sid, it's amazing!"

"Thank you" Sid replied to Manny's compliment. "I never knew what I was capable of."

Manny moved forward as Sid moved back.

"Sid?" Manny quizzed, feeling apologetic. "I'm so sorry I got angry at you. I never meant to hurt you like that. It's just-."

"Manny, it's OK" Sid said, cutting Manny off. "You don't need to apologize. You guys should go."

"But we just got here!" Crash said.

"Yeah!" Eddie joined in.

"You guys belong in the Ice Age world" Sid stated.

"And so do you, Sid" Diego said.

"No, Diego" Sid declined. "I belong here. In this world, where I can be free and be who I was born to be...without hurting anyone."

Manny attempted to make his comment. "Actually about that—"

"Sid?" Ellie quizzed. "I know we all had our bad moments together, but think of all the good we've done together."

"Sid?" Peaches asked the sloth. "We were close together when I was little girl. You were always fun to play with and talk to."

Sid smiles. "Yeah" the sloth agreed. "You're right about that."

"And remember we had a few good laughs and good moments together" Manny said. "You, me, and Diego too. Remember?"

"Yeah" Sid said happily with a nod. "I remember."

"We can be like that again Sid" Ellie swore. "Please come back home."

Sid thought about it but soon shook his head.

"No" the sloth declined. "It's better that I don't..."

"Sid, please" Manny begged.

"Just go home, Manny" Sid told the mammoth. "I've caused enough trouble for you guys."

"Don't be scared Sid" Manny said. "I'm not angry with you."

The herd continued begging Sid to come back while also singing to him.

**Peaches:**  
_Please don't shut us out,  
Please don't slam the door  
You don't have to be afraid anymore_

_'Cause for the first time in forever_  
_We'll finally understand_  
_For the first time in forever_  
_We can fix this hand in hand_

_We can be a better family together_  
_You don't have to live in fear_  
_'Cause for the first time in forever,_  
_We will be right here_

Sid turns back with a small smile. "Guys..." he quizzed before singing back.

**Sid:**  
_Please go back home, your new life awaits  
Go enjoy the world and live without me_

Diego made an attempt. "Sid, we-."

"I know" Sid interrupted.

**Sid:**  
_You all mean well, but leave me be  
Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free  
Just stay away and no one will be hurt from me_

Manny wanted to confess something. "Actually, about that-."

"I beg your pardon?" Sid asked with concern.

"I get the feeling you don't know" Manny predicted.

"What do I not know?" Sid asked.

"The valley is really, really, really, really mad" Peaches said nervously.

"What?!" Sid exclaimed.

"You've kind of accidently knocked over one of the torches and it burned the Valley sacred tree before you ran away" Manny said. "Now everyone is mad unfortunately."

"At me?!" Sid asked.

"It's okay" Manny said gently. "We can fix this."

"No, I can't" Sid said, beginning to have panic and fear. "I - I don't know how!"

"Sure we can!" Manny said. "I know we can!"

**Peaches:**  
_'Cause for the first time in forever_

**Sid:**  
_No... I'm such a fool, I can't be free!_

**Ellie:**  
_You don't have to be afraid_

**Sid:**  
_No escape from the fool inside of me!_

**Peaches:**  
_We can work this out together_

**Sid:**  
_I'm nothing but a curse!_

**Ellie:**  
_We will fix the mess we made_

**Sid:**  
_No, no, no, no, Guys, please, you'll only make me feel worse!_

**Manny:**  
_Don't panic_

**Sid:**  
_This is my new destiny_

**Peaches:**  
_We'll make the sun shine bright_

**Sid:**  
_I'm staying here_

Manny grabbed Sid's hand with his trunk and looked at him in the eye, which made Sid think he was in deep trouble as he panicked. Manny only smiled.

**Manny:**  
_We can face this thing together_

**Sid:**  
_Please no..._

**Manny:**  
_We'll be a better herd from now on_

Unknown to Manny, his grip was hurting Sid.

**Sid:**  
_Noooooo, Noooooo..._

**Manny:**  
_And everything will be alright..._

**Sid:**  
_LET ME GO!_

Sid got out of Manny's grip and fell to the ground, causing the mammoth to jump back in alarm.

"You..." Sid said in a bit of agony. "You were hurting me..."

"Sid...?" Manny quizzed. "I'm sorry but listen, everything will be OK. Just come with us and we can-"

The mammoth was cut off by Sid. "No!" Sid exclaimed. "This is where I belong now. I am the Fire King and I will save these people from the monsters that have been haunting them since before I came here."

"Sid, are you out of your mind?!" Diego asked, concerned about the sloth. "You can't face those creatures alone! You're not even violent or coordinated!"

"True" Sid said in agreement. "...but I made a promise and I will stop them with Buck."

"How?!" Manny asked. "What power do you have to stop those monsters?! You're just a sloth!"

"So..." Sid said. "Even here, I'm not important?

"That's not what I meant" Manny replied. "All I meant was—"

"It doesn't matter" Sid said, cutting Manny off once again and wanting no more from the herd. "Just get out! All of you!"

"Guys?" Flora quizzed, taking Sid's side. "I suggest you just come sometime later."

"The lass is right" Buck said, agreeing with Flora. "This isn't going well."

Manny ignored the two weasels and pushed them aside, then became stern with Sid. "Sid?" Manny demanded. "We're not leaving without you!"

Sid glared at Manny, having force. "Yes...you...are..." the sloth said darkly.

Sid snapped his claw fingers and soon growling could be heard as there was then a large shadow towering above them. The herd looked up to see Momma Dino with her three kids as the herd gulped in fear as they were then in trouble.

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**

**NOTE: THIS SONG IS FROM FROZEN AND THE SONG BELONGS TO Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez**


	21. Guilt

**Chapter 20: Guilt**

* * *

Soon both Momma Dino and her kids brought the herd back to the Ice Age World. The mighty t-rexes dropped the mammals one by one onto the snow as the reptiles began to leave. Peaches firmly glared at the dinosaurs, rolled up a snowball and snapped, "It is not nice to drop us like that!"

She was about to throw a snowball at them when Manny halted her and said, "Hang on, sweetie! Just let them go. This isn't going to help."

Peaches then took deep breaths and calmly sighed, "OK. I'm fine, I'm fine dad."

"Good," Manny said with a nod as the herd backed away before Peaches angrily threw the snowball at Momma Dino, to which Manny groaned, "Oh come on! Really?!"

The snowball hitted the t-rex on the back before Momma Dino darkly turned around to glare at the herd and roared at them.

"See?! Now you made her mad!" Manny scolded.

The t-rex stomped towards the herd, making them flee from her as she chased them far off from the cave.

"Why do you have to be stubborn?!" Manny scolded at Peaches loudly.

"Because I'm just like you!" Peaches argued.

"Now I know there's a bit of her dad in her," Diego said to Shira as they fled with the others.

"Now's not the best time to say that!" Shira huffed.

Soon the herd halted abruptly when they come close to a cliff as they huddled together for the t-rex ferociously leaned in at them and roared, "DON'T COME BACK!"

The herd was shocked to hear that Momma Dino could speak as Manny gulped and squeaked out, "W-We won't."

Momma Dino glared at the herd for a bit, then slowly left with her kids back to the Dinosaur World. The herd sighed in deep relief to which Crash and Eddie fainted a bit.

"Well...that was close..." Shira softly sighed.

"Bye bye, lizards!" Granny waved at the dinosaurs.

"I never knew dinosaurs could talk," Diego pointed out.

"Maybe some do," Louis shrugged.

"I can't believe it...How could Sid do this? Kick us out like nothing but dirt?" Manny firmly vented.

"What?" Ellie asked.

"We were going to fix everything and then he just threw us out like we're nothing to him? I mean, what kind of a friend does that?" Manny exaggerated a bit as he felt betrayed by Sid.

"Oh I can think of _someone_," Peaches spoke out which made Manny looked at her.

"Excuse me?" Manny asked.

"I mean, you do it all the time to Sid," Peaches pointed out.

"Now wait a minute, Peaches. I'm not heartless. I care for Sid," Manny also pointed out.

"Really? Because your temper back there kind of threw the apology off," Peaches said a bit firmly.

Manny tried his best not to be stern with Peaches much as he sighed, "Look. Maybe I might have lost my cool back there, but that doesn't mean I wasn't going to break my promise on being a better friend."

"True, but we had took Buck's advice to come back another time," Ellie said

"But if Sid faces those wolves, he'll be killed! Am I the only one who's concerned about that?" Manny asked.

"I'm concern too Manny, but those weasels need Buck and Sid. Who knows? Maybe Sid can do this with the help of Buck. Maybe we can help him if we can," Ellie pointed.

"How can Sid really achieve saving those weasels? Even with our help, he can't do anything right," Manny replied before he realized what he burbled out.

"What?" The herd asked in confusion.

"Th-That came out wrong! I never meant it like that!" Manny stuttered as he tried to explain what he meant to say.

Peaches just looked at her father in disappointment as she asked, "Why do you hate him, Dad?"

"What?" Manny asked in confusion.

"I know you do. Every time I see him with you and Uncle Diego, you all never get along even when Sid is being a friend most of the time towards you...He's always the butt of the jokes and a punching bag to you guys," Peaches sadly sighed.

"Sweetie, that's not true. I love your uncle Sid," Manny confessed while petting his daughter on the head.

"Yeah, kid. Sid is my best friend too. He's not that bad," Diego said, trying to comfort Peaches as well.

"Just cut the act! Both of you! You never liked him from the moment you all met...You always abuse him and get angry at him every time no matter what he does for all of us...I'm starting to think you guys never wanted him in the herd," Peaches sadly sighed.

Manny and Diego looked down as they couldn't help but admit that some of the things that was said about their actions in the past with Sid were true. Manny and Diego never wanted Sid to be with either of them much when they first met. Even when they became a herd, they were always sarcastic, angry and never supporting the sloth for everything. Even Sid had his faults but even without the faults and the lessons he learned, they never treated him with much respect like Sid did with the entire herd.

"You're right Peaches...I'm not a good friend to Sid and...it's all my fault...I'm a horrible friend," Manny sadly sighed as he left the herd for the time being.

"Manny..." Ellie started but stopped as she sadly watched her husband wander off.

"Dad..." Peaches whispered sadly as she never meant to upset her dad that badly.

Shira noticed Diego feeling guilty too as she whispered his name but to no avail as Diego was deep in thought about the stained relationship with Sid and Manny as well, wondering if there was any way in the world that they could be a herd again.

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	22. Shame

**Chapter 21: Shame**

* * *

Back at the Dinosaur World, Buck and Flora came up to Sid who felt horrible for kicking the herd out though the sloth did had his reasons.

"Mate, why would ya cast ya family out like that?" Buck asked in confusion.

"I will admit that mammoth should have calmed down, but that was not a good reason to do that to them despite what they done to you," Flora added.

"I didn't want to do this...but I had to," Sid sighed.

"Why?" the two weasels asked in a bit of desperation

Sid looked at them and replied, "Because most of the time, the reasons the herd keeps getting in peril was because of me and my...foolishness. I didn't want to put the herd in danger by making them a part of this with Victor and Ripper."

"I think I understand," Flora said with a nod in agreement.

"But Sid, wouldn't they be more helpful for us? I mean, we need the help we can get," Buck asked.

Before Sid could answer, Chief Tawk barged into the throne room with Hantro following him. "What is the meaning of this commotion?!" The Chief barked.

"Excuse me?" Sid asked.

"I'm talking about those animals that were being escorted unannounced to the village, and then four dinosaurs appeared and took them away," The Chief replied with his arms crossed.

"Look sir, there's nothing to be panicking about...It was just our friends. They mean no harm," Buck explained.

"Wow. You're friends with T-rexes too?" Hantro chuckled in amazement.

"Hush, Hantro!" The Chief firmly commanded.

"Yes sir," Hantro nodded.

The Chief looked at Flora in confusion and asked, "What are you doing here, Flora?"

"I was hanging out with Buck and Sid," Flora explained.

"After I had forbid you to go near them?" Chief furiously asked.

"Flora, why would you disobey your father?" Hantro asked in concern.

"This really is none of your business, Hantro," Flora spoke out directly at him.

"Excuse me, Flora?" The Chief firmly asked.

"What's the big deal?" Flora asked.

"It's a very big deal with me!" The Chief scolded.

"Why?! Buck and Sid are not doing any harm!" Flora argued.

"Yeah. What do ya have against us? We're not villains if that is what you're afraid of," Buck added, siding with Flora.

"It's just that the Chief is worried that you may fall for Buck," Hantro confessed which made the Chief glare at him before the young weasel said, "Oops...S-Sorry sir."

"Wait, you thought me and Buck would-?!" Flora asked in confusion.

"Why would Buck be a danger to Flora and Hantro's relationship? They're just friends,"  
Sid pointed out as he then turned to Buck and asked, "Right?"

"Aye...Just friends," Buck muttered as he looked at Flora. He cannot help but admit to himself that he found the beautiful she-weasel lovely and fun to be with. Flora, on the other hand, seemed to have gotten the idea of what Buck was truly thinking as she blushed a bit.

The Chief firmly looked at Hantro before he said, "Leave us." The young weasel bowed and left the room in concern before the Chief looked at Buck sternly and said, "Now listen to me, Buck. I don't know what you see in my daughter, but I know this: You cannot have her. She is to be married in two days and I, for one, will not betray the tribe's future with this foolish ordeal!"

"Well ya listen to me then-!" Buck growled.

"I am not finished!" The Chief growled back before sternly continuing. "And even if she was not meant to be unmarried, I would NEVER allow someone like you to be with her!"

"And why's that, tubby?" Buck sternly asked.

"Your lack of respect, for one. Secondly I've seen what you are like, Buck the weasel. You lack responsibility and your craziness puts the whole tribe including yourself in danger. This is why I don't trust you, Buck! You are insane, foolish and even risking your own life every day for lord knows how long you've been here!" The Chief replied.

"Well who the hell are you to judge me, mate?! I may have lost my mind but at least I know a good dad and a good leader of the tribe when I see one and frankly, I am not looking at one at the moment!" Buck argued.

"How dare you accuse me of my leadership of my tribe?! You know nothing of the sacrifices I made for all of the people in this village including my daughter!" The Chief barked.

"Guys, let's just calm down," Sid said gently but was sadly ignored.

"Oh yeah (!) Some father you turn out to be, shutting her life away and letting her marry someone she doesn't even know completely and may not love him back! That's _good_ parenting right there!" Buck scoffed sarcastically.

"You don't have any control on how I raise Flora! I know what's best for her and she would never dishonor me!" The Chief growled.

"Dad..." Flora spoke out which made the men turn to her before she added, "Buck actually was telling the truth about me with Hantro."

"What do you mean?" The Chief asked in confusion

Flora walked up to her father nervously and confessed, "Dad, I love you but I do not wish to marry Hantro."

"What?!" The Chief gasped.

"H-Hear me out, Dad. I like Hantro, but I'm not love with him," Flora spoke out.

"So...that's it? You're just going to abandon everything I've set out for you and this village? Do you have any idea how selfish you are beginning to sound right now?" The Chief scolded as he thought Flora is betraying him and the village.

"I'm not doing this to dishonor you or the village, but there are other ways to save this village and its future then making me and Hantro get married to be the future leaders!" Flora cried.

"Flora, don't be foolish! For as long as this tribe has been for generations, we have never broken the vows and traditions that would bring misery and woe to this village! It's a family to us and I will not let you forswore it!" The Chief argued.

"Well I'm sorry dad but if I wish to marry someone, it would be out of love! Not force! I'm no longer a child to you and you cannot keep forcing me on what to do!" Flora argued back.

"Watch me young lady and until the wedding is past, you are not to set foot outside your room!" The Chief ordered.

"What?!" Flora gasped.

"Don't 'what' me, young lady! I am your father and you will do as I say!" The Chief angrily barked.

"No! I will not marry Hantro! I will lead this village differently! Just you wait and see!" Flora argued in denial to her father.

"Now you are just being selfish! Think of the village! Think of your mother!" The Chief yelled.

"Mom is dead, Dad!" Flora yelled back.

"She would want you to do this!" The Chief growled.

"No, she wouldn't! You don't even know how she would feel especially since the day you letted her die!" Flora argued.

The Chief angrily grabbed Flora and made her face him close as he furiously growled, "I'm warning you now, girl! If you call this wedding off or go against me, then you will end up with nothing but misery and hatred from this village and you will be greatly shamed from me! And I tell you this: if your beloved mother were alive still, she'd be dying of shame for the rest of your days!"

Flora pushed the Chief off as she looked at him with tears of hatred as she sobbed firmly, "You know what I wish for sometimes..._Chief_...I wish it was you that got eaten by Ripper instead of Mom!"

The Chief looked at Flora in shock but unlike his usual stern attitude, he felt a cold-gutted feeling in his heart as he was hurt by Flora's remark. Flora ran off in tears before Sid and Buck called out her name and ran after her but before Sid looked back at the Chief sternly and softly spoke "Shame on you" and left the Chief all alone, feeling somewhat miserable for what just happened.

* * *

Meanwhile in a different part of the jungle, Leo was inside a cave still unconscious before he slowly came to his senses getting up and rubbing his head.

"Ow! What the…? Where am I?" Leo mumbled to himself.

"Oh goodie! The supper is awake!"

Leo turned to see two wolves grinning deviously at him before he screamed in terror and hid himself behind a boulder as Victor sneered, "Oh look, Ripper. He's playing Hard To Get. I love it when they do that."

"Yeah. Well, eating this sloth will take the edge of that Fire King sloth," Ripper replied with a nod in agreement.

This caught Leo's attention as he asked, "D-Did you say 'Fire King sloth'?"

"Yeah? What's it to you?" Victor scoffed.

"Oh forget him, Victor! He's trying to talk his way out! They always do that!" Ripper deviously chuckled.

"D-D-Does this sloth have yellow fur, buck teeth, a lisp and a foul odor?" Leo whimpered.

The wolves were alerted at this point for Leo described Sid quite well as they said in union, "Yes..."

"I-I know this sloth. He's a bad guy where I'm from, always causing trouble to the valley in the Ice Age!" Leo nervously chuckled.

"Oh la de da (!) Who cares if you know the sloth?! What matters is you getting rip to pieces by us!" Victor growled.

"Hold it, Victor!" Ripper hissed before sharply turns his gaze at Leo and asked "Did you say 'Ice Age'?"

"Indeed," Leo quickly nodded.

"Victor, do you know what this means?! We could finally leave this stink hole we've been trapped in for so long and return to the world we know!" Ripper deviously cheered.

"Finally!" Victor evilly barked.

"G-Gentlemen, perhaps we can negotiate a deal?" Leo proposed.

"What would we want from a scrawny mammal like you?" Victor scoffed.

"W-Well we both want the sloth gone and we both wish to get back to the Ice Age. So if I tell you everything about the sloth and help you get back in the Ice Age world, then you can help me rid of him and spare my life when we return there...W-What do you say?" Leo explained.

The two wolves looked at one another before huddling up, whispering to each other and finally grinning evilly at Leo before they both concluded in union.

"Deal!"

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	23. Fixer Upper

**Chapter 22: Fixer Upper**

* * *

Later at night, Sid and Buck continued on with their search for Flora who fled from her village after the ordeal with her father. Soon the male weasel heard sounds of faint sobbing nearby as he said, "Ya hear that mate?"

"It sounds like Flora," Sid replied before he and Buck traveled to where the sobbing was coming from. Soon enough, they found Flora under a tree weeping silently.

"Flora?" Buck called out with a gentle sincere tone.

It caught Flora's attention before she sniffed, "W-What are you doing here Buck?"

"Came to find ya, of course. We were worried about ya," Buck replied with pity for her before he extended his paw out to her.

"Leave me alone, guys. Please," Flora sobbed.

"Flora, come on," Sid comforted. "We're your friends. We want to help you."

The female weasel tearfully kept her stare at the two males as Buck soothingly said with a warm smile, "You can trust me, Flora."

Flora then slowly lifted her paw to Buck's as he helped Flora up before she tearfully wrapped her arms around him, continuing to cry. Buck looked down at Flora in sympathy as he held her close while gently whispering comfort to her.

"You were right. Hantro is not the one I want to marry," Flora sobbed.

"It's OK, Flora. It's OK," Buck comforted.

"No, it's not...My dad doesn't care about me," Flora whimpered.

"He just doesn't understand," Sid said, willing to help out.

"He doesn't care about me, nor does he care about my mother!" Flora cried.

"Why would ya say that, Flora?" Buck asked.

"B-Because that day when my mother died, he didn't save her when I begged him to do so! Then he promised that he would be there for me and visit her grave with me every day but he hasn't! He never did! Not once! I was all alone ever since and he never was there, even when I always was for him and even when I obey every one of his command, he never was there..." Flora vented.

"Why didn't you tell us before, or why didn't you tell him?" Sid asked, feeling very sorry for Flora.

"Because before, we only became friends and...Even if I tried to tell him, he always dismisses me and leaves me alone," Flora sobbed.

"What about Hantro?" Sid asked.

"What about him? I only just met him and I don't see anything to love about him. He's just like the rest of the male warriors; always hunting every day. Plus, he never understood me like my dad does. I like him as a friend, but I never was in love with him and I doubt he was in love with me either," Flora sniffed through the tears.

Buck's ears drooped in sadness as he continued holding Flora close, rubbing her back as he said, "Well wot ya father did to ya was unacceptable and you are not to be blame for wot happened to ya mother and all that."

Flora nodded and nuzzled Buck's chest as she sobbed, "Even though I met you two as well like Hantro, why are you different compared to the others?"

Sid and Buck looked at each other before they said in union, "Because we are."

"I may not be the perfect-looking mammal, but I have feelings," Sid said with a smile.

"And I may not be clever and I'm a little whacko at times, but I have a gentle side for those who deserve it," Buck also said.

"Flora, no matter what happens and no matter what your dad or Hantro says, we will always be there for you" Sid comforted.

"Really?" Flora asked in high hopes.

"Aye, lass," Buck winked.

"Thank you," Flora thanked before group hugging the males.

Suddenly they heard thumping nearby as the ground rumbled a bit. The trio huddled together as Sid stuttered, "You don't think that is Rudy coming do you?"

"Rudy? You mean the one who-?!" Flora asked with a gulp.

"Aye! Stay close!" Buck growled while keeping his gaze at the high trees of the jungles.

Before long, the trio saw Momma Dino and the three t-rexes coming towards them as the trio sighed in relief before Sid happily called out, "Hey Momma! Kids!"

The dinosaurs looked down at the trio before, to their surprise, one of them spoke.

"Hey guys, look! It's Mama Sid!"

The three mammals stood there in shock as Flora gasped, "D-Did she just speak?"

"Of course I spoke! My name is Shelly," Shelly said before the boys introduced themselves as well.

"I'm Yoko."

"And I'm Egbert."

"I-I don't believe this! You three can speak? How is that possible?!" Sid gasped.

"Well we did learn from you when we were raised by you," Yoko replied.

"For a day," Egbert pointed out.

"Yeah, and our first word was 'mama'. Remember?" Yoko also pointed out.

"This is amazing! Dinosaurs can speak English?!" Sid happily exclaimed to which  
Momma Dino growled a bit.

"Well not _every_ dinosaur. Namely us," Shelly said before Momma spoke again.

"Yes Mom. We know but without Mama Sid, we'd be frozen in that cave," Egbert said to his mother.

"So...does Momma Dino speak English too?" Sid nervously said.

Momma Dino started growling as in talking to Sid while Shelly translates, "She's saying a little which she learned from us, but she prefers to use her original language."

"I see but if ya kids can speak English, then why didn't ya three speak to us when we first saw ya?" Buck asked in confusion.

"Well because we wanted to surprise you if we ever found Mama Sid again that is, but when we learned you are staying here this time we decided to come up with a surprise...even though we never came up with one," Yoko nervously admitted.

"Wow...You are friends with T-Rexes?" Flora gasped in amazement before the dinosaurs looked at Flora.

"Who's she?" Egbert asked.

"Shelly, Yoko, Egbert, this is Flora. Flora, meet Shelly, Yoko and Egbert," Sid said, introducing his foster kids to Flora.

"Hello," Flora nervously said, waving at the dinosaurs.

"So, are you Buck's girlfriend?" Shelly asked.

"Wait, what?" Flora asked in confusion as Buck was confused as well.

"Shelly, don't be stupid!" Yoko started as Flora smiled at them before Yoko added, "Of course she's his girlfriend."

"What?!" Buck and Flora exclaimed.

"Well, of course. I mean, look at them. They are the perfect couple to me," Egbert said in agreement.

"Now hold on, kids…" Buck started but was interrupted by Shelly.

"So what is Buck like with you Flora? He's very handsome, is he not?" Shelley asked Flora.

"Well...I..." Flora nervously started as she had no idea why they were thinking that Flora and Buck could be mates.

"What's wrong, Flora? Is there any problems with your relationship?" Yoko asked.

"There's always a problem with relationships," Egbert chuckled before Shelly started singing.

**Shelly:**  
_What's the issue, dear?  
Why are you holding back from such a man?  
Is it the clumpy way he walks?_

**Yoko:**  
_Or the grumpy way he talks?_

**Shelly:**  
_Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped  
Weirdness of his feet?_

**Egbert:**  
_And though we know he washes  
Well - he always ends up sort of smelly._

**Shelly:**  
_But you'll never meet a fellow who's as_

**Shelly and Egbert:**  
_Sensitive and sweet!  
So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
So he's got a few flaws._

**Yoko:**  
_Like his peculiar Rudy  
His thing with Rudy  
That's a little outside of nature's laws!_

**Shelly, Egbert and Yoko:**  
_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
But this we're certain of  
You can fix this fixer-upper  
Up with a little bit of love!_

"Can we please just stop talking about this? We've got a real, actual problem here," Buck said in annoyance.

Shelley agreed with Buck but then turned to Flora and said, "I'll say! So tell me, Flora…"

**Shelley:**  
_Is it the way that he runs scared?_

**Egbert:**  
_Or that he's socially impaired?_

**Yoko:**  
_Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?_

"I did not need to know that," Flora said with a tad bit of shock.

**Egbert:**  
_Are you holding back your fondness due to his unmanly blondness?_

**Shelly:**  
_Or the way he covers  
Up that he's the honest goods?_

**Shelly, Egbert and Yoko:**  
_He's just a bit of a fixer-upper,  
He's got a couple of bugs  
His isolation is confirmation  
Of his desperation for cutely hugs  
So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
But we know what to do  
The way to fix up this fixer-upper  
Is to fix him up with you!_

Buck growled irritably and yelled, "ENOUGH! She is engaged to someone else, okay?!"

"Yeah. That's actually true, kids," Sid nervously chuckled.

The three t-rexes looked at Flora in confusion before they huddled up and sang to each other.

**Yoko:**  
_So she's a bit of a fixer-upper_

**Egbert:**  
_That's a minor thing._

**Yoko:**  
_Her quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement._

**Shelly:**  
And by the way I see no ring!

**Yoko and Egbert:**  
_So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
Her brain's a bit betwixt.  
Get the fiancé out of the way and  
The whole thing will be fixed._

Shelly went to Flora while Egbert and Yoko added some red dirt marks on Buck to make him look tribal, much to Buck's confusion and hesitation.

**Shelly:**  
_We're not sayin' you can change him,  
'Cause people don't really change.  
We're only saying that love's a force  
That's powerful and strange.  
People make bad choices if they're mad,  
Or scared, or stressed.  
Throw a little love their way._

**Sid:**  
_Throw a little love their way._

**Sid and Shelly:**  
_And you'll bring out their best._

Soon, Flora saw Buck looking all tribal like a warrior and much to her surprise, she found Buck more handsome and was beginning to fall for him.

**Shelly, Egbert and Yoko:**  
_True love brings out their best!  
Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
That's what it's all about!_

The three-t-rexes then pointed to Momma Dino before adding themselves as well.

**Shelly, Eggbert, &amp; Yoko:**  
_Mother!  
Sister!  
Brother!_

We need each other to raise  
Us up and round us out.  
Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
But when push comes to shove.

**Sid:**  
_The only fixer-upper fixer  
That can fix up a fixer-upper is_

**Sid and The Trio:**  
_True! true!  
True, true, true!  
Love (True love)  
Love, love, love, love, love  
Love! (True love!)_

True...

Shelly then pretended to be the wedding minister as she asked, "Do you, Flora, take Buck to be your weaselly wedded…?"

"Wait, what!?" Flora exclaimed.

"You're getting married," Shelley pointed out.

**Yoko, Sid and Egbert:**  
_Love!_

Buck and Flora continued to look at one another embarrassingly before Flora gasped out, "I have to go!"

That was when she ran away from the others.

"Flora, wait!" Buck called out as he rushed after her.

Momma Dino sighed in hopelessness before she looked at Sid and the three t-rexes in disappointment.

"Sorry, Momma. Got caught up in the moment," Sid apologized.

"What? Was it something we said?" Shelly asked.

"Perhaps I should explain what's really happening..." Sid sighed as he began explaining the others what was going on.

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**

**NOTE: THIS SONG IS FROM FROZEN AND THE SONG BELONGS TO Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez**


	24. As Long As You're Mine

**Chapter 23: As Long As You're Mine**

* * *

Buck followed Flora to a nearby river as he saw the female weasel sitting down near the water, staring at her reflection. Buck felt embarrassed about what had happened as he knew by now that Flora may have had some idea that Buck was in love with her.

Sid and the kids with Momma Dino caught up with Buck as Shelly sadly said, "Mr. Buck, we're sorry about what we said. We didn't realize you and Flora were not a couple."

Buck knew that they never meant to do that as he smiled at the kids and said, "It's alright, kids. Apology accepted."

"I owe you an apology too, Buck. I got carried away back there," Sid apologized as well.

"It's OK, lad," Buck replied in forgiveness.

Sid saw Flora as he then asked, "Is she OK?"

"I don't know mate, but I'm getting the feeling she's beginning to know that I'm in love with her," Buck replied.

Sid smiled at Buck and putted his paw on the weasel's shoulder before encouraging him.

"Well if you love her, tell her how you truly feel about her," Sid told the weasel.

"Wot?! Mate, I like her and all but like Hantro, I only just met her a few days ago. If I told her how I feel for her like that, I'd feel like a hypocrite for telling Flora that she's marrying someone that she met only a week ago," Buck said.

"Well I'll admit that's a bit true, but you're not forcing her to marry you and you're not pushing her to be yours. You're not Hantro, Buck. Just be yourself and maybe she'll understand how you feel," Sid encouraged.

"Really, lad?" Buck asked the sloth.

"Well who knows? Maybe she'll like you back," Sid replied with a shrug.

"Me? Who would want me? I'm just a weasel who lost his mind," Buck chuckled.

"Buck, you may be a little whacko but like you said before, you're a gentleman. You're a brave and kind weasel to those who deserve it and I believe Flora deserves your kindness and love if you allow her," Sid said in more encouragement to his best friend before singing.

**SID:**  
_Oh, the sweetest memory's never planned  
Let life take you by the hand  
That's how it starts_

**THE T-REX TRIO:**  
_That's how it start_

**SID AND THE TRIO:**  
_Two Unsuspecting Hearts_

"Thank you, Sid. You're the greatest friend I could ever ask for," Buck thankfully said to Sid, making the sloth smile warmly.

"Now go, buddy. Go to her," Sid happily said.

Buck took a deep breath before he started to make his way to Flora while Sid and the dino triplets watched him go before Yoko asked, "You think Buck will be OK, Mama Sid?"

"I have a feeling that they _will_ be OK," Sid said with a nod before looking at the triplets and adding, "Let's leave them be."

The triplets nodded before they, along with Sid, headed back to their cave where they and their mother live. Buck sat beside Flora who was looking at her reflection before the male weasel broke the silence by asking, "Are you OK, Flora?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Flora said with a nod before she looked at Buck and added, "I will admit that I'm surprised that you have feelings for me."

"Oh, you-uh…you figured me out?" Buck asked nervously.

"Actually, I overheard you and Sid back there," Flora chuckled.

"Aye," Buck said with a nod and a gulp.

"I don't think you're a hypocrite, Buck. Besides it's not like you're going to force me to marry you and then leave me alone while you hang out with the hunters most of the day," Flora replied.

"I see..." Buck slowly nodded.

"So...um...Do you wanna tell me about how you feel for me?" Flora asked.

"Well, I...I don't know. It's just ever since I saw ya I felt something different; something new in me. I felt like I want to be with ya because ya make me feel like I'm living up more to my life," Buck confessed.

"Really?" Flora asked.

"Aye. To me, you are so beautiful and so breath-taking to hang out with...I feel like my single life is becoming more dull, and being with you makes me feel alive and more happy than I ever felt," Buck continued.

"Y...You think I'm beautiful?" Flora asked while blushing.

"Think? Bloody hell, Flora! You are the most beautiful, the most stunning, the kindest and most wonderful gal I've ever met and known. When I see ya smile, hear ya sing, and hear ya cute laughter of happiness, my heart and soul feels like it soars to the universe and back," Buck happily confessed which made Flora touched.

"Buck..." Flora gasped in grace.

"And when that devilish hound harmed ya, I felt like I couldn't care if I had to get a few bones broken or even die by that monster to save ya. It's because I love ya Flora, and I would never lie to ya before the way I feel for ya," Buck concluded with a warm loving smile to the female weasel.

Flora was deeply touched as she tried to hold back the tears in her eyes before she gasped out, "Buck...I...I don't know what to say!"

"Don't say anything if ya don't want to then lass, and if ya don't feel that way with me then I understand," Buck said.

But before Buck could turn away, Flora made him turn to her before she slowly kissed him on the lips, which caught Buck by surprise before the female weasel parted the kiss.

"You don't need to be worried to tell me how you feel Buck, because I feel the same way with you," Flora confessed as well.

"Really, lass?" Buck asked in surprise.

"Yes. Being with you along with our friend Sid had been the happiest days in my life. When my mother died and when my father grown distant to me, I felt like I had no joy or happiness to live with anymore till you came and ever since you showed me part of your world and I've been there with you, I feel like my life is returning back to the way it was," Flora explained.

"So you do love me even though I can be, well, crazy?" Buck asked.

"You maybe whacko at times, but I don't mind. You understand how I feel and you've always been there for me since I met you. You are so handsome, so brave, and you truly act like a gentleman at heart," Flora said with a loving smile.

"So...what now?" Buck nervously chuckled.

"I don't know. We may not have known each other for long, but I don't care. I rather be with you than anyone else, Buck. I love you," Flora replied.

"I love ya too lass, and we don't have to marry if ya don't want to. I won't force ya," Buck replied.

"Thank you, Buck," Flora thanked.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Buck asked.

Flora didn't reply but instead kissed Buck again as the male weasel slowly kissed back before they each wrapped their arms around each other and lied down on the soft grass. When they parted the kiss, Flora looked at her handsome hero and sweetly sang to him.

**FLORA:**  
_Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight._

_My wildest dreamings_  
_Could not foresee_  
_Lying beside you_  
_With you wanting me_

_Just for this moment_  
_As long as you're mine_  
_I've lost all resistance_  
_And crossed some borderline_

_And if it turns out_  
_It's over too fast_  
_I'll make every last moment last_  
_As long as you're mine_

Buck kissed Flora again deeply before he stared into his lover's beautiful eyes and then sang as well.

**BUCK:**  
_Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes_

_Somehow I've fallen_  
_Under your spell_  
_And somehow I'm feeling_  
_It's up that I fell_

**BOTH:**  
_Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time_

**BUCK:**  
_Say there's no future  
For us as a pair_

**BOTH:**  
_And though I may know  
I don't care_

_Just for this moment_  
_As long as you're mine_

_Come be how you want to_  
_And see how bright we shine_

_Borrow the moonlight_  
_Until it is through_

_And know I'll be here_  
_Holding you_

_As long as you're mine_

Buck held Flora close and kissed her cheek as Flora giggled before Buck asked, "What is it?"

"It's just...for the first time...I feel...wicked," Flora happily whispered before the two weasels continued kissing in the night.

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**

**NOTE: FIRST SONG IS FROM CARRIE THE MUSICAL AND THE SONG BELONGS TO MICHAEL GORE AND DEAN PITCHFORD**

**SECOND SONG IS FROM WICKED THE MUSICAL AND THE SONG BELONGS TO STEPHEN SCHWARTZ**


	25. Drama

**Chapter 24: Drama**

* * *

The next morning, Buck woke up to find Flora lying next to him with her warm smooth arms around his chest, sleeping peacefully. The male weasel smiled at his sleeping lover sincerely before leaning in to give her a small gentle kiss on the lips. As he kissed her, Flora opened her eyes to see Buck kissing her gently. Buck noticed Flora awake as he parted the kiss and smiled at the giggling female weasel.

"Morning, love," Buck lovingly greeted.

"Morning, Buck," Flora giggled before she kissed Buck again.

"Heh, heh...um...Sorry that I woke ya," Buck chuckled

"It's fine," Flora laughed before holding Buck and adding, "Besides, I sometimes dreamt that someone who loves me might kiss me in the morning just as I wake up."

"Lucky you," Buck said in a husky, seductive tone before he pulled Flora into another kiss. They held it for a few seconds then they parted the kiss.

"How did you sleep, lass?" Buck asked as he helped Flora up.

"You know for the first time in weeks, I had a very good dream!" Flora happily answered.

"Really? What about?" Buck asked.

"You and I living in the village with Sid and there are no more wolves to hurt us and we live in peace forever," Flora explained before she began to look down with a sad expression, which got Buck's attention.

"Flora?" Buck asked.

"You do know we have to go back," Flora sighed.

Buck knew that they will have to return and face the Chief after yesterday and knowing the father of Flora, he will not be very pleased by Flora's choice of a boyfriend one bit since he never trusted Buck in the first place.

"Aye...Ya do know ya dad is gonna kill me when he finds out about me and you," Buck pointed out.

"Yes I know but I won't let that happen, Buck," Flora assured the male weasel.

"What do ya mean?" Buck asked.

"He wants me to be a tribe leader...well...I think it's time I be one to show him that I can be able to lead the village with you and if he doesn't like it still...well...I won't care what he thinks anymore," Flora replied.

Buck gently made Flora face him as he said, "Flora, I know ya dad is a bit of a dick, pardon my language, but you are not like him...I trust ya to do the right thing."

Flora slowly nodded before she embraced Buck once more when, all of a sudden, Sid came out of the bushes and saw the two weasels right where he last saw them.

"Well good morning, lovebirds," Sid playfully teased.

The weasels got a bit startled by the sloth before they both sighed in relief as Buck chuckled, "Morning, Sid."

"So how did it go?" Sid asked.

"Well, Buck and I are in love with each other and we decided to be lovers," Flora announced.

Sid happily gasped and bearhugged the weasels as he cheered, "This is wonderful! I am so happy for you!"

"Th-Thanks lad, but can you maybe let us go?" Buck nervously grunted.

"You're hugging us too tight," Flora nervously chuckled.

"Oops! Sorry!" Sid apologized as he letted them go.

"Quite the grip ya got, mate," Buck chuckled, making Sid blush.

"Come on, guys. We best head back," Sid suggested.

"I agree. We cannot run away from this," Flora agreed.

"Just stay close to us, Flora. In case something bad happens between you and ya dad like before," said Buck.

"Thanks but this time, I'll be ready for him," Flora replied.

"What do you mean?" Sid asked.

"You'll see," Flora replied as the trio headed back to the village.

When they reached the village, Hantro and the villagers were waiting for them as Hantro rushed to embrace Flora as he sighed in relief, "Thank goodness you're OK! Where have you been?"

"Long story Hantro, and I will explain it to you later," Flora promised.

"I think we all like to hear it now..."

Flora soon saw her father in the middle of the crowd as the others could tell he was deeply furious at her. The female weasel knew this was coming but she wasn't going to let her father bring her down as he always did since her mother died. Not this time.

"Hello...Chief..." Flora softly greeted.

"Where the hell have you been all night, Flora? We were searching all over for you outside the village but to no avail!" The Chief scolded.

"Sorry to disappoint your search party," Flora sighed.

"This isn't funny, Flora! Now answer the question! Where were you?!" The Chief barked a bit.

Flora took the courage she had and answered. "I was with Buck and Sid all night," she replied.

The Chief knew that would happen since Buck and Sid rushed after her since their ordeal. Still, he softly yet sternly replied, "I see...So, what were you doing out there with them?"

"Just hanging out with them as always," Flora replied.

The Chief knew something was up as he growled, "Flora, after yesterday, you are really making me angry!"

"Well now you know how I feel!" Flora scoffed.

"This isn't funny, Flora! I am your father and your Chief, and I demand to know what the hell is going on?!" The Chief angrily yelled.

Buck was about to snap at the Chief when Flora stopped him and made her way to Hantro before hugging him and saying, "Hantro...I like you…" She then letted Hantro go and confessed. "But I'm not in love with you..."

"What?" Hantro asked in confusion.

"I'm so sorry, Hantro. I like you as a friend, but I don't feel like you are the one for me," Flora confessed before putting a hand on his shoulder and adding, "And I believe you feel the same way too."

"To be honest, yes," Hantro admitted.

"What?!" The Chief gasped in alarm as the tribe quarreled in confusion.

"Sorry sir, but Flora is right. I just don't have any feelings for her," Hantro confessed.

"Then why did you suggest I let her marry you?" The Chief angrily asked.

"Because you were going to force me to anyway," Hantro snapped.

"My tribe, the wedding is off but that does not mean I will not be your leader of the tribe," Flora announced.

"You can't be serious, Flora. There is long tradition in this tribe and it will not be broken," The Chief said.

"Well sorry to disappoint you Chief but things are about to change and starting now, Buck and I are officially dating," Flora replied.

The crowd muttered in awe as they were all excited that Flora was dating the Dinosaur Hunter, all except for Chief Tawk who is very angry about this.

"Are you kidding me, Flora?! Have you lost your mind?!" The Chief yelled.

"No Chief...I have not! Buck may be different, but I love him and he loves me," Flora concluded with her kissing Buck in front of everyone before she added to her father firmly, "And if you don't like it, well sorry to disappoint you but I'm not going to stop being with Buck anytime soon."

"How could you do this to me, Flora?! To me and the tribe! After all I've set out for you!" The Chief snapped firmly at his daughter.

"All you ever did was just locked me away in the dark and hid me from the world..." Flora sternly replied.

"I was only protecting you! Why do you hate me so much?!" The Chief exclaimed.

"Why did you let my mother die?!" Flora bellowed, which alarmed everyone mostly Sid, Buck and the Chief.

"Flora..." The Chief softly gasped.

"You could have saved her that day! She was screaming for help, but you did nothing to save her but hide both of us!" Flora yelled.

"I was only protecting you and I did what your mother wanted me to do," The Chief explained.

"I know but I kept on begging you to save her, but you didn't! You and Mom were always strong together and you both could have escaped if you went back for her! You just hid away and closed your eyes while I had to watch my mother get torn to pieces by those monsters!" Flora kept on screaming while tears were escaping from her eyes.

"F-Flora..." The Chief tried to speak out but was halted by Flora's venting.

"You keep on bringing up Mom so badly on me as if it was my fault that she died! Is that it?! Do you treat me this way because I was the one who angered Ripper while trying to save you both?!" Flora vented more.

"N-No!" The Chief gasped.

"...You've never been there for me no matter how many things I've done for you! I was always there for you but you refuse to speak to me or even let me help you with your problems! You just scold me away, shun me aside and cast me out! You said, after Mother's funeral, you would always be there for me and visit her grave with me! So why break that promise, Chief?! Did you ever love Mom or was her love for you just in vain?" Flora cried.

"That's not true! I loved your mother just like I loved you!" The Chief cried out.

"Oh really? Then what was that you said to me yesterday? Oh yeah, something like this: If you call this wedding off or go against me, then you will end up with nothing but misery and hatred from this village and you will be greatly shamed from me! And I tell you this: if your beloved mother were alive still, she'd be dying of shame for the rest of your days!" Flora repeated her father's words.

The tribe gasped in horror as some of them shouted at him various things like, "How could you?!", "We wouldn't shun her out!", and "Why would you do that?"

"Silence!" The Chief bellowed.

"You think you're a great leader? Look around you! Since that day you kept this village shut like a prison, people are hungry and dying all around you but all you worry about is making the same mistake you made!" Flora angrily said.

"You think I don't know that, Flora? You think it's easy for me to be Chief of this tribe?! Do you know how many sacrifices I made for everyone?!" The Chief yelled at his daughter.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way Dad, but you cannot continue to put your misery in my life anymore...Mom doesn't want that from us...I'm staying with Buck and you can't force me anything again," Flora concluded.

"...I hope you are proud, Flora. You have greatly shamed me and this family..." The Chief spoke in great disapproval.

Flora glared at the Chief and hissed, "Right back at you, Chief!"

Sid and Buck looked at one another in sadness as they kind of knew that this would happen between Flora and her father.

"This is getting so boring…"

Everyone suddenly looked up to the voice as they saw Victor and Ripper on top of a hill, looking down at the frightened weasel tribe.

"I agree, Victor. Let's make this show more entertaining, shall we?" Ripper evilly chuckled.

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	26. Second Attack

**Chapter 25: Second Attack**

* * *

The tribe huddled in fear minus Buck and the Chief who glared at the two villainous wolves who sneered at the tribe below them.

"Awww look, Victor. They are scared," Ripper mocked the tribe.

"Good. Makes it more fun," Victor deviously laughed.

"You monsters! How dare you come to our village and threaten us!" The Chief yelled.

"Your village? Don't you mean your grave?" Ripper snaked at the Chief.

"Ya think you can stop us? Well we're prepared for ya this time!" Buck growled.

"Prepared?" Sid gulped as he was not prepared for this at all.

"We'll see!" Victor growled.

"Let's kill them!" Ripper hissed before the two wolves charged at the tribe.

The villagers screamed and fled in their safety caves as Tawk yelled to the troops, "Defend your tribe! Attack those wolves!"

Victor then landed near Sid who gulped in alarm before the wolf evilly growled, "So we meet again, Fire King."

"I-Indeed," Sid whimpered.

"You won't be so lucky as you were last time!" Victor laughed villainously.

Sid whimpered more before Victor went "Boo" which made the sloth scream and run away from the wolf.

"I love it when they play hard to get," Victor deviously chuckled before he chased after the poor sloth.

Buck saw his sloth friend fleeing as he called out, "Sid!"

"I'll help Sid! You help the others!" Hantro called out while getting his spear.

"OK! Keep Sid safe!" Buck yelled back before charging at Ripper.

"Oh, look who it is. The Dinosaur Hunter," Ripper mocked.

"Yeah, and I'm about to send ya to hell!" Buck growled before jumping at Ripper, only to be knocked down by the canine.

"I won't be so easy to stop this time, rodent!" Ripper sneered.

Ripper soon fought the tribe warriors as they slashed and hitted them away one-by-one before the one-eyed weasel jumped on Ripper again before he grabbed the wolf's ears and pulled them as hard as he could.

"This is between us now, mutt!" Buck grunted while pulling the ears hard.

"Aaargh! Let go of me, you mangy rat!" Ripper hissed in pain as he tried to shake Buck off.

Suddenly, Tawk stabbed Ripper with his spear which made the wolf howl in pain. He then slashed Tawk on the shoulder, knocking the tribe leader on the ground.

"Chief!" Buck yelled in alarm.

Ripper shook Buck off as he pinned Tawk with his paw and then hissed, "You are so getting on my nerves like your wife!"

"I'll kill you for what you devil hounds did to my wife!" Tawk growled before he cried out in pain from Ripper crushing him with his paw.

"Say hello to your wife for me in hell!" Ripper evilly laughed as he was about to kill Tawk.

Suddenly Buck charged in and gave Ripper a big cut on his paw with his dino knife, causing the wolf to scream in agony and let Tawk go.

"Tawk, are you OK?" Buck asked as he checked up on the Chief.

Tawk looked at Buck in surprise as he couldn't believe Buck saved him after all the bad ordeal they had been through together. Buck then helped Tawk up and said, "I'll take care of Ripper. You get the others to safety."

Buck went back to face Ripper until they heard Sid screaming as Buck gasped out, "Sid!"

"So...you care about that sloth? Good! Then you can watch him die!" Ripper hissed as he went off to the cave where the others are.

"No!" Buck yelled as he chased after Ripper and Victor as if he wouldn't allow them to harm Sid.

Flora saw what was going on and was about to help Sid and Buck when she was grabbed by the Chief.

"You have to get out of here Flora or they'll kill you!" The Chief demanded as he tried to get his daughter away.

"No! I'm not going to run this time...They've being harming our tribe for the last time!" Flora sternly refused.

"Flora, this isn't the time to act foolish! We must go! I have to protect you!" The Chief firmly exclaimed.

Flora shoved her father down and yelled, "Protected me?! You've never even been there for me since Mother died, so don't pretend you care about me now!"

She fled to help Buck and Sid as Tawk got up and couldn't see Flora through the panicking villagers and the marching troops.

"Flora! FLORA!" Tawk cried out in fear.

In the throne room, Sid was with a knocked out Hantro who got knocked out by Victor. The sloth held his two burning torches that he luckily made in time in the throne room before he pointed them at the wolves.

"S-Stay away! Stay away!" Sid cried.

"Your stick of fire won't save you this time, sloth!" Ripper laughed evilly at the sloth.

"Just deal with him already! I don't want to deal with his fire technique!" Victor growled.

"Oh you are such a wuss, Victor!" Ripper growled in annoyance.

Buck soon jumped in front of the wolves, pointing his dino knife at them and growling, "Ya want my best friend? Then you need to get me first!"

"Very well," Ripper shrugged before he turned to Victor and said, "You take the weasel down. I'll get the sloth."

"Be brave, lad. We need to stop them," Buck encouraged Sid while glaring at Victor.

Buck and Victor began to fight before Flora jumped in front of Ripper and hissed, "You will no longer torment my tribe anymore!"

"Flora, no!" Buck shouted as he continued fighting Victor.

"You think you can stop me, little girl?" Ripper mocked the female weasel.

"I will make you pay for what you did to my mother, no matter what becomes of me in the end!" Flora vowed as she started fighting Ripper.

Sid watched the intense scenario of the weasels fighting the two evil wolves. He wasn't fully sure if he could help out, feeling like he doesn't have the courage to fight them.

"I don't know what to do," Sid whimpered.

"I have a suggestion…"

Sid turned around in confusion before he saw Leo and gasped, "You! What are you doing here?!"

"Me? Well, I'm just making sure you never return to the Ice Age one way or another," Leo deviously replied.

The red sloth then punched Sid hard on the face and he fell to the ground.

"Why?! What did I do to you?!" Sid cried.

"You and your herd made a fool out of me, plus your evil fire technique is a hazard to us all! I will not allow you to remain here any longer even if it means to save these people from your clumsy destruction as always!" Leo growled.

Sid tried to get up, but then Leo kicked the sloth in the face as Sid fell back to the ground unconscious.

"Sid!" Buck cried as he saw what happened when suddenly Victor hitted him hard, knocking the weasel out.

"Buck!" Flora gasped before Ripper took this chance to knock her out too, defeating the heroes.

"Nice going..."

Leo turned to see Ripper and Victor looking impressed.

"Well thanks! That was easy! Now let's get rid of the thorns on our site! Shall we?" Leo grinned at Victor.

"With pleasure!" Victor replied as he chuckled evilly.

"Not yet! Remember the plan!" Ripper hissed.

"Oh, right," the other two villains replied.

Soon, they dragged the quartet another way out of the cave without anyone noticing. Tawk then entered the cave with his spear before he saw the necklace that Flora was wearing on the ground. He gasped in horror as he looked around in fear.

"Flora? Flora?! FLORA!" he screamed in panic.

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	27. Trapped

**Chapter 26: Trapped**

* * *

In a cave deep within the jungles, Flora slowly regained consciousness from Ripper's attack before she slowly got up, moaning in pain a bit. She looked around before she saw Hantro on the ground, the female weasel gasped in alarm and rushed to him.

"Hantro? Hantro! Wake up!" Flora pleaded as she shook him.

Soon the male weasel opens his eyes and groaned in pain before he saw Flora and gasped, "Flora, are you OK?"

"I'm fine. You?" Flora asked.

"Yeah," The male weasel replied.

"I can't see Sid and Buck anywhere in here," Flora spoke as she was concerned for her friends.

"I hope they're OK," Hantro said.

"I hope so too, especially Buck," Flora said with a nod.

"You really do love him, do you?" Hantro asked to Flora as he understood her feelings.

"Of course, Hantro. He may be crazy and odd to be with at times but underneath that, he's a wonderful and kind weasel that loves me for me as I do for him," Flora confessed.

Hantro smiled at Flora and replied, "I understand, Flora. I'm happy for you."

Flora smiled at Hantro and hugged him before she said, "Thanks, Hantro. You're the greatest friend to me."

Hantro and Flora continued hugging each other before Hantro suddenly chuckled in an eerie way before he creepily whispered, "Oh, Flora. If only there was someone out there sane enough to love you…"

"What...?" Flora asked in confusion when suddenly Hantro pinned the surprised she-weasel on the ground.

"Hey! Hantro! What are you doing?!" Flora exclaimed.

"Well you see, your love for Buck kind of made me upset in a way," Hantro replied before he tied her up with the strongest vines.

"Y-you said you understood!" Flora gasped out.

"It's not love I'm after, foolish girl. It's the throne," Hantro confessed.

"What-what are you talking about?" Flora asked in fear.

"You see, my father was meant to be the heir of the tribe and I was meant to be the next heir after...However, your father remained '_loyal_' to the past Chief that he chose Tawk to be the next tribe Chief and allow him to marry the past Chief's daughter in result of having you," Hantro explained.

"And that results me as the heir...right?" Flora asked as she was getting the idea of what Hantro really was like.

"As heir you were preferable, of course, but no one was getting anywhere with you since your mommy got eaten. But your father...your father was _so_ desperate for you to get a husband, he was willing to have you marry me just like that!" Hantro evilly chuckled.

"You...You lied to me. You lied to my father," Flora sternly gasped.

"I figured after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for you but you were dumb enough to love a man who has the brain of an ant," Hantro mocked her.

"Buck is more of a man than you ever were!" Flora growled.

Hantro grabbed Flora by the tail and dragged her to the darkest corner of the cave while the poor female cried in pain from the tail-pulling.

"Oh Flora, so whiny just like your parents...I guess that's part of why my father ordered Victor and Ripper to kill them!" Hantro hissed.

Flora's eyes widened at this as she looked at Hantro in horror before gasping out, "Y-Your father was the reason Victor and Ripper are after us?!"

"Correct. He was robbed of his title from your fat sack of a father and he wanted revenge, so he organized a deal with Victor and Ripper that he'll provide them any herd or pack that he found distasteful and in return, they hunt you and your parents down allowing my father to rule the tribe as he should have right from the start," Hantro answered.

"No! NO!" Flora screamed in depression.

"Yes! Unfortunately you and your cowardly daddy survived and my father sadly passed away before he could have the chance, so he informed me everything and I understood how he felt. I was angry at your father for taking something that doesn't belong to him and I swore revenge!" Hantro growled.

"So you were working with those two for the throne! You're more insane and crazy than any mammal I know! You're sick! You're a monster!" Flora angrily screamed.

"Oh really? Well if I'm a monster then so be it, because monsters with clever brains do tend to survive more," Hantro sneered at the female.

"My dad will kill you for this! Once he finds out about this, you're finished!" Flora threatened.

"He won't be around long to do so. He trusts me more than you do...Once I tell him about your death and all, he'll hand me the throne and I'll get rid of your precious daddy like my father should have a long time ago!" Hantro scoffed.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Flora yelled.

"Why do you care? He stopped loving you since your mother died!" Hantro sneered at the female weasel before wearing a smirk and adding, "All that's left now...is to kill your father and then I'll be the true leader this tribe deserves."

"You're no match for my dad!" Flora snapped.

"No, YOU'RE no match for your father! I, on the other hand, am the hero who's going to save the tribe from destruction!" Hantro sneered.

"You won't get away with this...!" Flora angrily snapped.

Hantro walked to the cave entrance and turned back with a devious smirk before concluding, "Oh... I already have."

He slammed the cave shut with a boulder, trapping Flora inside as she began to weep for she felt that all was lost.

"I'm sorry, daddy...I'm so sorry," Flora sobbed.

* * *

Meanwhile in another cave, Sid was tied up as well while Victor and Ripper were with him.

"So you think you could save this tribe with your little fireworks? Sadly, the only thing you are is a coward!" Victor sneered

"Buck and Flora along with the tribe will stop you!" Sid warned.

"Flora is dead..."

Sid then turned to see Hantro "tied" up by Leo as the male weasel angrily yet tearfully looked at Sid and growled, "Flora is dead now and Buck is next to die before us!"

"N-No...It can't be!" Sid gasped.

Leo dropped the dino knife of Buck's in front of him as the sloth gasped in horror before Hantro angrily yelled, "You happy now sloth?! You were supposed to protect Flora with Buck! You said you were the Fire King but you just fled and stood there like a coward! It's because of your selfishness! Flora is dead!"

"I...I never meant to-!" Sid started.

"Meant to what?! Screw up?! No wonder your herd hated you! You can't do a single thing right and look what happened now! Flora is dead and the tribe is doomed, all because of you!" Hantro barked at the sloth.

"No! I never meant for this to happen!" Sid cried.

"What were you trying to prove, sloth?! That you would be some kind of hero and make everyone love you?!" Hantro growled.

"I...I was only trying to help...I wanted to help them...I wanted to help you like Buck was," Sid tearfully replied.

"You trusted an insane weasel to do things that he couldn't do! You could have stayed away from everything but _no_, you just selfishly wandered into everything you saw fit and ruined everyone's lives no matter what you do...It should have been you that was killed!" Hantro horribly vented.

"N-No..." Sid whimpered.

"It should have been you but it wasn't and now you ruined everything for this tribe! We're all doomed and it's all your fault!" Hantro yelled as Ripper "dragged" the weasel away.

Sid felt so horrible as he was believing that it actually was all his fault that everything bad had happened to the herd and the tribe. He began to sob before Leo hissed, "I knew you were nothing but a monster...You don't belong in this world. You don't belong anywhere, which is why you're staying in here forever where it's like you don't exist!"

Leo kicked Sid in the face before sneering, "Goodbye, monster!"

Leo then slammed the boulder on the cave entrance, trapping Sid inside as the poor sloth wept and blamed himself for everything that he tried to do good but could never get anything right.

"What was I thinking...? I'm not a good mammal. I'm just a screw up...I am a monster..." Sid cried tearfully in the dark.

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	28. Confession

**Chapter 27: Confession**

* * *

Meanwhile at the Ice Age world, Manny was at the river still feeling ashamed for what had happened between his strained relationship with him and Sid. Soon Louis walked up to the male mammoth and softly spoke out, "Mr. Manny, sir? A-Are you OK?"

Manny didn't speak to Louis and made a gesture to him as he continued looking at his reflection at the river with silent guilt.

"Sir, Peaches never meant to be harsh on you...Sh-She was just trying to make you see through your errors and maybe help you out for what had happened," Louis explained.

"I know Peaches never meant to upset me, Louis. I just feel like she was right as well as the others...Maybe I am a bully, just not seeing pass through people like Sid on who they truly are and how important he is to us..." Manny spoke out to the molehog.

"What do you mean?" Louis asked as he tilted his head a little.

"Well, before I met Ellie and had Peaches, I had another wife and child but I lost them both to humans," Manny confessed which made Louis gasp.

"I'm so sorry, sir," Louis apologized.

"It's fine...Before I even became part of the herd, I hated myself and the world that I just wanted to escape from all of this but...that was until I met Sid," Manny continued.

"What happened?" Louis asked.

"Well...I got stuck with Sid after I faced two rhinos who wanted to kill Sid just for a dandelion and then shortly I met up with Diego...For a while I never wanted to do anything involving them but as the days go by, I realize that we look out for each other and thus Sid concluded us a herd," Manny said.

"So I assume you took the position of being leader?" Louis asked.

"Well, that happened when we were facing the Meltdown. I was considered to be the only mammoth in the world until I met Ellie, but at first she was convinced that she was an opossum due to her being lost from her true family as a baby before she was found by Crash and Eddie along with their mother. Sid offered them to come with us but I, however, was against it," Manny continued.

"Why?" Louis asked

"Well would you like it if Diego and Sid tried to match you up with someone because you're the last mammal of your species?" Manny asked the molehog.

"Beats being alone," Louis shrugged.

"...Good point," Manny nodded before he looked up at the sky and said, "To be frank, I never realized it till now that because of Sid, we're all in this herd together and we survived...Without Sid, Ellie would continue to think she's an opossum, I would never find love, Peaches would never be born..."

"Ellie and the opossums would have drowned, and I would never have met you guys," Louis added for Manny.

"And not to mention, I would still be in the pack as the runt of the letter and I would have drowned too if Sid never taught me to swim…"

Manny and Louis turned to see Diego and Shira with them before the female sabre added, "Thus I would never meet Diego nor you guys if I never met this herd."

"I guess we were a bit ignorant to see that and should have taken Sid more seriously than we did," Manny said with a nod.

"Do you guys reckon...Sid got us out of the Dinosaur World because he wanted to protect us from those wolves?" Louis asked.

"It's possible. If I know Sid, he cares for us so greatly that I believe he did want to protect us," Manny said in agreement with Louis' theory.

"But he can't do this on his own even with Buck, not that I'm saying he can't do this but no one should face danger alone. Sid needs us like we need him," Diego said.

"You're right, Diego. What say we set things right with Sid once and for all?" Manny happily fired up with the others.

"Yeah!" the others agreed.

"Then let's go!" Manny cheered.

"M-Mr. Manny?" Louis spoke out. "Before we go, may I speak to you alone?"

"Um...sure," Manny replied.

Diego got the idea on what Louis wanted to talk to Manny about as he said, "We'll inform the others you two will be back shortly."

"Thanks, guys," Manny thanked.

As the sabres left, Manny and Louis were all alone as the mammoth added, "Go ahead, Louis. What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Mr. Manny...I have a confession I need to make to you," Louis asked.

"What kind of confession?" Manny asked.

"Well...it's about your daughter," Louis nervously started.

"Peaches? What's wrong with Peaches?" Manny asked in confusion.

"Nothing's wrong with Peaches, sir. It's just what I want to tell you that...that...that I..." Louis gasped as he was scared to confess the truth.

"That you what, Louis? Spit it out," Manny said.

"You're going to hate me for this," Louis whimpered.

"Why would I hate you? Just tell me what you want to say," Manny replied in confusion.

"Manny...I...I'm in love," Louis confessed.

Manny looked at the molehog with a surprise expression and chuckled, "Louis, that's wonderful! Why were you nervous about-?"

Suddenly Manny remembered saying something about Peaches as he began to get the idea and asked, "Hang on. When you said you wanted to tell me something about Peaches, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Y-Yes," Louis nodded.

"You are in love with my daughter?!" Manny asked in bewilderment.

Louis shivered and squeaked out, "Yes!"

"What?!" Manny exclaimed in alarm.

"P-Please hear me out! I know we're not the same but I love her so much, sir. She's the most beautiful, kind and amazing woman I've ever seen...She's always there to guide me through the saddest hours as I had for her! I know I'm not a mammoth or perfect for her. I don't need to kiss her or do anything that's not appropriated to you, but I want you to know that I care about your daughter so much and would never ever hurt her!" Louis panicked as he confessed the truth.

Manny looked at the molehog in bewilderment as he was so surprised that Louis, a molehog, would be in love with his own daughter. True he did say no man was ever perfect for his daughter, but Louis was a different case. He may be a small mammal but he holds a kind, caring and obedient nature. No matter how many times Manny sternly brings him down, Louis never argues and never disrespects or even brings him down as well. In fact, it was the opposite way around. Louis was always nice to Manny, never questioning much of his choices and always listened and obeyed him whenever Manny ever told Louis something. No matter how harsh Manny was to Louis, he treated Manny with kindness. Always with kindness.

"D...Did you tell Peaches this?" Manny softly asked.

"N-No, sir. Diego actually found out but never told anyone to be honest...but you're the only one I've ever told about my feelings for Peaches, sir," Louis answered.

"Why me?" Manny asked.

"B-B-Because you're the father of Peaches and I would rather tell you first because I know how much you love Peaches and want what is best for her...I know what you're going to say. You're going to say that I am no good for Peaches and I'm the most idiotic wiener to even have such feelings for your daughter," Louis confessed before looking up at the mammoth. "If that's the case, then I understand. You can throw me out of the herd if you wish, but I want you to know that I truly love your daughter and she will always hold a special place in my heart."

Manny looked at Louis with more bewilderment as he honestly could see that Louis was telling the truth and his confession of him loving Peaches was true to his every word. To Manny then as he saw in Louis, for a molehog, he had the heart and bravery of a mammoth even if he was small and not like Peaches. He would be true to his every promise for the herd, especially Peaches and Manny himself.

Manny soon slowly reached his trunk out for Louis, who began to panic.

"P-Please, sir! Don't give me the silent treatment or kill me for this! Sh-Shout at me, scream at me or even kick me out of the herd! I'll do anything! Just please! Say something, sir!" Louis cried as he was wrapped up by Manny's trunk and hoisted to the mammoth's face before the molehog whimpered, "O-OK, I won't look at Peaches again! I promise! Just please, sir! Please...I just wanted to tell the truth about my feelings!"

"Louis..." Manny started as the molehog looked at the mammoth face-to-face. "I'd be happy if you'd be with my daughter."

"W-What?!" Louis squeaked.

"I will be honest that I was harsh on you from the beginning but after getting to know uou since the Continental Drift, I learned that you _are_ a kind and caring mammal like my Peaches is. You have the heart and bravery of a mammoth, and that's saying something," Manny said with a warm smile.

"You really wouldn't mind if I love Peaches, even if I'm not a mammoth?" Louis asked.

"Long ago I would but now that I see past through you, I don't. I keep on remembering the lesson I need to keep which one of them was never to judge a mammal by its cover," Manny confessed.

"So...you're not mad at me?" Louis nervously asked.

"No, Louis. In fact, I'm very proud of you," Manny replied.

"Really?" Louis asked in a little bit of bewilderment.

"Of course. What you did confess to me was very brave of you. You actually took the guts to tell me your secret and normally, no mammal like you does that...even for a stubborn mammoth like me at times," Manny chuckled.

"I see," Louis said with a nod and a sigh in relief.

Manny putted Louis on one of his tusks and said, "Do you want to go see Peaches and tell her the truth?"

"D-Do you think I can do it, sir?" Louis asked.

"I know you can, buddy," Manny encouraged the molehog.

"T-Thank you, sir," Louis thanked.

"Call me Manny, OK Louis?" Manny asked.

"Sure, Manny," Louis said with a nod before the mammoth began to head back to the herd with the molehog.

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	29. Comfort and Bravery

**Chapter 28: Comfort and Bravery**

* * *

Sid was curled up like a furry ball, weeping silently in the darkness of the cave he was imprisoned in by Leo, Victor and Ripper. He still blamed himself for letting Flora get killed, despite the fact that it was all a lie to torture Sid mentally with depression and guilt.

"B-Buck...Flora...The tribe...They're all dead and it's all my fault...Why am I always such a coward?! Why can't I be brave like Manny or Diego or even Buck?!" Sid cried.

Suddenly, he heard some rocks moving before the sloth saw Buck digging out from the wall.

"Whew...It's about time. I thought I'd never stopped digging," Buck panted.

The weasel then saw Sid as he smiled in relief and cheered , "Sid! You're OK, lad! I was worried about ya!"

Sid didn't answer but looked at the ground in tears which made Buck's smile vanish as the weasel added in concern, "Sid? Mate? What's wrong?"

"F-Flora...she's dead," Sid sobbed.

Buck's eye widened on that answer as he looked down in shock before gasping out, "Flora? D-D-Dead?!"

"Yes...they killed her," Sid weeped.

Buck turned away in severe shock and anger as he then saw his knife before he yelled out, grabbed his knife and stabbed the boulder blocking the entrance as he angrily and tearfully yelled, "Those bastards! How could they?! I shall avenge her by tearing those wolves apart!"

"...If anyone needs to be torn apart Buck, it's me..." Sid sobbed.

"W-What?" Buck sniffed through his tears.

"Hantro is right...This is all my fault...I should have fought those wolves and now because of my cowardly ways, Flora is gone and the tribe is doomed!" Sid cried.

Buck was shocked to hear that Hantro blamed his sloth friend for something he never meant to do and since he tried so hard to help the tribe as the weasel walked up to the sloth and said, "It's not your fault, Sid."

"Yes it is...Just please leave me alone! Go now and be free before it's too late!" Sid cried.

"No, Sid. I'm not going to leave you here by yourself," Buck refused.

"Save yourself, Buck! Leave before they kill you!" Sid pleaded.

"If I leave ya, then they'll kill ya!" Buck pointed out.

"Just go away! I've caused enough damage as it is!" Sid cried.

"What are you talking about Sid? What did Hantro say to you?" Buck asked in deep concern.

"He was telling the truth...Everyone I love gets hurt or killed because of me...If I have just been brave and helped you fight those monsters instead of standing there like a coward than none of this would have happened," Sid sniffed.

"Sid, you _were_ protecting Hantro! I'm sure he didn't mean to blame ya. He was just upset..." Buck said, trying to comforted Sid.

"Leo is right...I _am_ a monster. A stupid, clumsy, insignificant monster who ruins everything!" Sid sobbed.

"Sid, don't say that! You can't just let those bastards' words get into you because that's what he wants! He wants you to break down and surrender!" Buck gasped in alarm.

"Well he's right..." Sid said, agreeing with Leo's words.

"How could ya agree to that about yourself, mate? You're better than anyone I know!" Buck firmly spoke out to his friend.

"You think it's easy for me to live my life everyday like this?! I've been hurt all my life...I've been abused, lied to, cheated, and broken down...All the people we love are gone because of me and my foolishness..." Sid vented.

"I know how ya feel," Buck replied.

"No you don't, Buck! You're just a weasel who lost his mind! You don't know anything about me!" Sid cried which made Buck look at him in bewilderment. "I was nothing but a selfish, egoistic, cowardly mammal through and through. I never stop to think about my actions until it's too late and when I tried to make up for the mistakes I've made, it always backfires badly! I'm not a hero or anything like that...I'm just a lazy good-for-nothing sloth, so quit acting like you give a damn...because no one does care for me in the end...and that's the truth!"

Buck glared at the sloth before he slapped him in the face and softly yet firmly said, "Look at me, Sid."

"W-Wha-?" Sid stuttered.

"Look at me!" Buck barked which quickly caught Sid's attention before the weasel firmly said, "Now you just listen to me, mate! I may be insane but I have more sanity in my mind to understand you and respect you. You are not, I repeat, are NOT alone in this! I know how ya feel and I'm so sorry your life wasn't the best as any mammal should be...But I know deep down you are not selfish or egoistic or even a coward! A true coward would just flee from his friends or even never return to the village, but yet you did return and you stayed...Do ya know why?"

"W-Why?" Sid sniffed.

"Because you, Sid, have a big, caring, strong heart inside you; more pure than gold itself and brighter than any star in the universe...You are loyal, passionate, and much braver than any mammal," Buck replied.

"You don't have to lie, Buck. Just be honest..." Sid sadly sighed.

"Snap out of it, Sid! I _am_ being honest with you! Bloody hell, mate! Ya think I have that much friends that I would ever bother to leave some behind?! Hell no, Sid! You are my best friend; the only best friend I've ever had since forever!" Buck firmly said, trying to get Sid's hopes up.

Sid was about to speak but Buck covered his mouth to prevent him from speaking further when Buck added, "Don't let those vile wolves or anyone bring you down! No one died because of you! You did not kill Flora or anyone else! Victor and Ripper did! It's all their fault! They're the ones who ruined everything!"

Sid looked at Buck as he knew he was telling the truth. Sid did need to stop feeling sorry for himself and try to stand up to villains like Leo more but it wouldn't be easy for him. He just wasn't much of a fighter in reality.

"I'm so sorry for what I said back there, Buck," Sid apologized.

"I know, mate," Buck comforted with a nod.

"You, Buck, truly are an amazing weasel. You are so brave and so insanely powerful yet you understand others like me and you're more of a great friend that I could ever ask for," Sid said with sincere.

Buck smiled at the sloth before he rubbed his paw on Sid's cheek and comfortingly replied, "You are a great mammal, Sid. Honestly, you are the bravest sloth I've ever met and that does mean something! I am truly honored to be your best friend."

Sid tearfully hugged Buck before the weasel smiled and returned the hug as he then said, "You just need to stop feeling sorry for yourself. Always believe in yourself and your friends and remember, do not be afraid to stand up for yourself and others. You are stronger than anything I know."

"Awww, how cute (!)"

The duo then turned to see Victor, Ripper, and Leo at the entrance of the cave from which they moved the boulder that was blocking the entrance.

"Too bad it has to end soon. Wish we can say the same for that little Flora brat we just killed!" Ripper mocked which made Buck growl furiously and charge at the wolf.

"I'll send ya both to hell!" Buck yelled, but then Victor smacked the weasel down before Ripper pinned Buck down with his paw.

"Buck!" Sid gasped before Leo pointed a spear at Sid and sneered, "There there, Sid. Just do stay where you are and your pet here will be OK."

"What do you want, Leo?! Haven't you done any suffering as it is?!" Sid cried.

"Now now. Keep your tone down, boy. I'm just here with a proposition," Leo chuckled.

"Y-Yeah? Well you can shove it right up your-!" Sid sternly stuttered before Victor knocked him down to shut the sloth up.

"Don't be rude to your elders, boy! I am the Mayor of the Valley that your herd is at!" Leo firmly said.

"Since when were you the boss of the Valley?!" Buck growled.

"Long before him and his freakish herd came along and changed everything!" Leo hissed.

He then looked at Sid and said, "Here's the deal. It's simple and easy, even for you...I will spare you IF you lead your herd here and let my friends here take care of them."

"It's been a while since I've eaten a mammoth," Ripper deviously laughed.

"Or even fought a sabre," Victor added.

"Y-You want me to trick the herd to go to their deaths?! Are you mad?!" Sid gasped in horror.

"Oh come now, sloth. You do that and you'll stay alive. Although you will be banished off of this island and to a deserted one. I will see to that," Leo evilly replied before taking Sid's tribal crown and adding, "And I'll get to keep this. It looks good on me."

"...What do you have against the herd?! What have they done to you?!" Sid cried.

"They humiliated me in front of the valley, making me look like a fool! Plus, they are changing the ways I live with perfect harmony with important animals and I get more and more mammals that are disgraceful to me every day! It's becoming a mess around here and your herd brought themselves and those other insignificant mammals to my Valley...I've had enough of them! They must go and you WILL help me!" Leo sternly explained.

"...I...I..." Sid stuttered.

"Don't even think about rejecting the offer, sloth! We all know the truth. You don't belong to anyone! The herd hates you, you owe them nothing for what they've done to you and besides, you're just a clumsy monster who burns things with your evil talent!" Leo mocked.

Sid looked at Buck as his eye was telling the sloth to stand up for himself and not let Leo get the best of him.

"Now move, sloth. We haven't got all day!" Leo ordered.

Sid then looked at the red sloth sternly and took a breath before replying with, "No."

Leo halted abruptly as he glared at Sid with bewilderment and hissed, "No?!"

"W-What are you? Deaf and stupid? I said, No!" Sid demanded, standing up to Leo.

"_Ooooh_, Fire King's got some fight in him after all," Victor mocked.

Ignoring Victor, Sid glared at Leo and with bravery he spoke, "I may not have been able to protect Flora or the tribe from you, but I will protect my family from you all no matter what happens to me!"

Leo angrily gripped his claws tight and replied, "Well...you just sealed your doom, freak!"

Leo ripped the crown apart which made Sid and Buck gasp in alarm before Leo added, "...But no matter. I'll lead the herd to you and well, let my canine friends here deal with them."

"I can't believe you! Why would you do this to us?! I had done no harm to you and yet you cowardly called me a monster because of one thing you fear the most!" Sid cried.

"Your so called talent is a threat to my valley and I will no longer have you around, even if it means destroying you!" Leo growled.

"So you would kill my family because you don't like the way they're being at your precious valley and all that?! No one owns the valley or anything! We are all free to live our lives in anywhere and anyway we wish!" Sid cried in confrontation to Leo.

"What a load of bull coming from a monster like you!" Leo scoffed.

"I'm no monster, Leo. You are!" Sid snapped.

Leo glared at Sid and slapped the sloth who suddenly reacted back by slapping Leo, which surprised Buck and even the wolves.

"Argh! You filthy creature!" Leo growled as he kicked Sid down.

Sid just chuckled, "That hurt, didn't it?"

"Laugh all you want! You and your friend here will soon perish and within hours, so will your precious herd!" Leo hissed.

"They _will_ stop you!" Sid warned Leo.

"I doubt that very much," Leo doubted, grinning evilly at Sid before he and the wolves left the cave and trapped the duo inside.

Hantro was watching outside as he sighed, "What took you so long?"

"Little mayor here had a hissy fit," Victor mocked the red sloth.

"Shut up!" Leo grumbled.

"Listen, you two! You better keep your side of the deal because we're growing impatient as of this moment!" Ripper threatened both Hantro and Leo.

"We will. I'll get the Chief to crown me soon," Hantro replied.

"And I shall lead the herd here soon," Leo added.

"You two better do as promised or you'll be joining the others in death," Ripper evilly chuckled with Victor.

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	30. Rescue

**Chapter 29: Rescue**

* * *

Back at the Ice Age world, Manny and Louis returned to the herd as Peaches walked up to them and asked, "Where have you two been? We were wondering where you disappeared to."

"Sweetie, Louis wants to tell you something," Manny said.

Louis started to shiver before Manny held him with his trunk then encouraged the molehog to confess before Louis took a deep breath and said, "Peaches, from the moment I met you I've been in love with you."

"What?" Peaches gasped in confusion before the molehog repeated the words he said to Manny about Peaches.

"P-Please hear me out! I know we're not the same but I love you so much, Peaches. You are the most beautiful, kind and amazing woman I've ever seen...You were always there to guide me through the saddest hours as I had for you! I know I'm not a mammoth or perfect for you. I don't need to kiss you or do anything that's not appropriated to you, but I want you to know that I care about you so much and would never ever hurt you!"

Peaches was blushing and touched by Louis's confession as she looked to see her father nodding as in encouraging her to do what she wished. Peaches smiled at this for she understood that Manny accepted Louis and she felt that he, while not a mammoth, is mammoth enough for her.

"Awww Louis. You're mammoth enough for me," Peaches lovingly replied as she held Louis close.

"So...you're not angry at me?" Louis asked with a gulp.

"No, Louis. You are so sweet, so caring and you were always there for me for everything. If you truly love me then I shall love you all the same, Louis," Peaches happily replied.

"Do you want to love me because of what I said or do you want to love me because you want to be with me?" Louis asked.

"I love you Louis, and I want to love you because I want to be with you now and forever," Peaches confessed.

The two looked at each other lovingly before, in their own way, Louis kissed Peaches' trunk as Peaches kissed back with her trunk. The herd cheered for them while Ellie was happily sobbing and she held Manny while the bull mammoth happily and proudly watched the two kiss.

"You really accepted Louis to be with our baby?" Ellie sobbed happily.

"Yes, Ellie. Louis is the one for Peaches. I know it," Manny replied proudly with a nod.

"Oh Manny!" Ellie cried as she held Manny and felt proud of her husband for his act of kindness for Louis to be with Peaches.

Diego looked at Louis and said, "You see, kiddo? Things can be possible."

With that, the herd chuckled with each other while feeling happy for Louis and Peaches.

* * *

Meanwhile down at the Dinosaur World below, Flora was still trapped in the cave until the villains returned to check on her.

"So, how's the vacation princess?" Ripper mocked.

"You just wait till Sid and Buck get to you! They'll destroy you!" Flora hissed.

Hantro came up to Flora and deviously scoffed, "I doubt it since I told them you're dead."

"W-What?!" Flora angrily gasped.

"You should have seen the look on that ugly sloth's face when I told him it was all his fault that you were dead!" Hantro evilly laughed.

"Y-You horrible fiend! How dare you!?" Flora yelled as she was more furious with Hantro.

"Buck's properly killing that sloth now," Victor teased.

"You're lying! Buck would never do that to him! Plus, the herd of Sid's will find out what's going on and they will stop you! You are outnumbered!" Flora warned.

"Outnumbered yes, but still no matched for us. Our little red sloth friend will trick them by leading them here to us so we can kill them all one-by-one," Ripper explained.

"No!" Flora gasped in horror.

"Oh yes! You can hear them die one-by-one until I take over your village, rid of your daddy, and then kill you last," Hantro evilly sneered.

"You can't do this! I won't allow it!" Flora cried out as she struggled in the vines Hantro tied her up in.

"But we're already doing it," Hantro concluded, grinning darkly at the female before he left.

Ripper then placed a claw on the female weasel's face and evilly said, "I'm looking forward to seeing you again, little princess. Slowly killing you will be just like that day when I tore apart your sweet mother bit-by-bit."

Flora angrily spat at Ripper who just deviously laughed and smeared it off his face before adding, "Feisty, just like your mother was...See you soon, little princess."

The villains soon left Flora alone and trapped in the darkness again as she was helpless to stop them. The poor female weasel began to cry once more as all hope for her and her tribe was lost.

* * *

Back at the Ice Age world, the herd was discussing on what to do when they go back for Sid when Louis suddenly heard something under the ground. He laid his head on the ground and listened carefully, which caught the eye of Peaches.

"Louis? What is it?" The teen mammoth asked.

The herd then saw Louis with his ear on the ground before the molehog said, "I can hear...crying..."

"Crying? Who's crying?" Manny asked in confusion.

"I don't know. A female, I guess," Louis stuttered.

"Go dig down and see who it is," Peaches told the molehog.

"Sh-Should I?" Louis asked in concern.

"Please?" Peaches pleaded before she kissed Louis on the cheek.

Louis then nodded before he began to dig into the ground and followed the source of the crying. He reached to the cave and dug a hole out of the wall, and soon he saw Flora crying as he called out, "Miss?"

The female weasel gasped and turned to see Louis who added, "Are you OK?"

"I-I remember you! You're part of Sid's herd!" Flora gasped.

"Wait, aren't you that weasel that was with Sid and Buck?" Louis asked.

"Yes! Please, you got to help us! Sid, Buck and the tribe are in danger!" Flora pleaded.

"Danger? W-What kind of danger?" Louis gasped.

"There's no time to talk here! Please let me out!" Flora begged.

"O-OK," Louis replied with a nod as he came over to Flora and untied her from the vines. He then lead Flora to the hole on the wall and said, "Climb up this hole. It'll lead to the herd. You go first."

The female weasel soon climbed up the hole with Louis following after her before she reached the top of the hole where the herd was as they jumped in alarm.

"W-Wait, is that the weasel that was with Buck and Sid before?" Shira asked.

"It is!" Manny nodded as he recognized Flora.

"Oh thank goodness I have found you all! Please! I need your help!" Flora cried while Louis got out as well.

"What's the matter, darling?" Ellie asked.

Flora revealed everything to the herd; Hantro's true colors, Leo's plan to trick the herd to their doom, and the wolves working with Hantro to get him the throne and return to the Ice Age after killing Tawk, Sid and Buck.

"That's awful!" Ellie gasped in horror.

"I knew Leo wouldn't give up!" Diego growled to himself.

"So Leo is on his way now?" Manny asked.

Flora nodded to which Diego added, "Than I say me and Shira tear the slime ball apart!"

"No! If you two do that, then Sid and Buck are doomed too. We need to play along with Leo until we get the double hand on him and force him to take us to Sid and Buck," Manny suggested.

"How are you intending to do that?" Peaches asked.

"Oh trust me, sweetie. Daddy will make Leo beg to let him go once I'm done with him," Manny replied as he winked at his daughter.

Soon Ellie saw Leo coming up to them as she gasped, "He's coming!"

"Flora, hide in my hair. You'll be safe there," Manny said as he picked Flora up and hid her in his hair.

"O-OK," Flora whispered with a nod as she hid in the male mammoth's large hair.

Leo soon walked up to the herd with a cheerful face and said, "Guys, I've found Sid."

The herd decided to play along as Ellie asked, "You do? Where?"

"Follow me, guys. You won't regret this," Leo said as he smiled deviously behind the herd while unaware that Flora is with them and they know about Leo's plan.

Soon the herd followed Leo down to the Dinosaur World and half way there Peaches asked, "How long must we go on?"

"Not too far," Leo replied.

Soon the herd stopped which made Leo turn around in confusion adding, "Why are you guys stopping?"

Manny suddenly seized the red sloth with his trunk and hoisted the alarmed mammal in the air.

"What the heck are you doing?! Put me down!" Leo cried.

"I would but there's just one problem," Manny said, smirking at the red sloth before Flora poked her head out of the mammoth's hair and giggled, "Hello."

Leo's eyes widened when he saw Flora with the herd and now knew that his plan as well as Hantro's was screwed.

"Uh oh," Leo said with a gulp.

* * *

Back at the cave where Sid and Buck were at, Victor and Ripper were covering the side edges of the cave with barks, leaves and bit of grasses.

"What the heck are you mutts doing?" Buck growled.

"Does this answer your question?"

The two mammals soon saw Hantro with a flaming stick as Sid gasped, "H-How did you-?!"

"Don't be naïve, Sid. I learned from you," Hantro sneered at the sloth.

"So you're working with them?! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!" Buck growled at the evil male weasel.

"Well unfortunately you two were suckers to believe in me as well as that silly female of yours," Hantro evilly laughed.

"Don't speak about Flora that way!" Buck barked.

"No matter. It'll all be over soon," Ripper sneered.

"So you're planning to burn us alive in here?!" Buck yelled.

"Not exactly, Dino Hunter!" Victor laughed.

"I've been waiting to dispose you two ever since you both came here. So long you two, and good riddance!" Hantro exclaimed as he ripped the vines on top of the entrance.

Sid and Buck tried to head out of the cave, but it was too late. The rocks on top of the vines on the entrance collapsed and blocked the way out, leaving Sid and Buck trapped inside the small cave again.

Hantro soon lit the flammable sticks, barks and leaves on fire and watched as the smoke rose and came into the holes of the cave.

"That should get rid of those pests. Now let's get that throne and then kill the herd and that fat leader of the tribe," Hantro evilly said as he and the wolves walked away.

"We got to get out of this place before the smoke kills us!" Buck exclaimed as smoke began to surround and fill up the whole entire cave.

Sid and Buck tried to move the debris out of the way, but it was useless. It was too strong for them to move.

"What do we do?!" Sid cried.

"I don't know, but we must think of something and quick!" Buck cried out.

* * *

Back to where the herd was, Manny held the cowardly sloth in his trunk as he growled, "So you think you can get rid of us and Sid because you feel like we don't belong in your precious valley?"

"You're not better off than those wolves!" Diego hissed.

"You will all get what is coming to you!" Leo warned to which Manny then gripped his trunk tighter around Leo.

"Ow! Ow! Stop it!" Leo demanded.

"No more fooling around, Leo! Where's Sid and Buck?!" Manny demanded.

"You're too late! Your little friends are finished!" Leo sneered, smirking evilly.

"What did you do?!" Manny growled.

"Hantro, by now, has set fire to some barks and leaves inside a small cave and your friends are trapped inside! They're doomed!" Leo chuckled evilly.

"Diego, can you smell any smoke?" Manny asked the sabre.

Diego soon sniffed the air and caught a scent before he shouted, "This way!"

Soon the herd followed Diego before they reached their destination and saw fire around the bottom of the cave and they saw smoke coming out from the small areas of the heavy rocks.

"Are you guys alright?!" Diego called out to the duo inside the cave.

Sid heard the others and shouted, "Guys! Help us! The smoke is killing us in here!"

"Just hang on! We're gonna get you guys out of there!" Manny shouted as he started moving the heavy rocks.

Sid soon coughed weakly from the smoke surrounding him as Buck noticed and gasped, "Sid, just hang on!"

"What's happening, Buck?!" Diego called out.

"Sid's running out of air! The smoke is killing him!" Buck exclaimed before Sid fell to the ground with his tongue out.

"No! Sid! Come on, mate! Don't give up!" Buck cried as he shook his best friend.

"Hang on, guys! We're almost there!" Manny called out.

"Please hurry up! Sid's gonna die in here!" Buck shouted as he was coughing from the smoke as well.

Soon, Manny got rid of all the rocks from the entrance.

"I'm coming, guys!" Manny shouted as he ran inside the cave.

"Hang on!" Diego exclaimed as he also ran inside with the mammoth.

"Daddy!" Peaches cried.

"Diego!" Shira shouted while pinning Leo down.

Soon, Manny came out of the cave with the unconscious sloth on his back and Diego was carefully yet hurryingly dragging Buck out as well.

"Buck!" Flora cried as she held his lover close.

"Flora! You're alive!" Buck gasped.

"I-It was a lie! Hantro lied to Sid so he could crush his spirit!" Flora sobbed.

"I'm just glad you're OK," Buck happily sighed.

"I love you, Buck," Flora sobbed as she kissed him.

"Sid? Sid, are you OK?!"

The weasels turned to see Sid out cold and not responding to the herd's pleads as Flora gasped, "Sid! No!"

Flora and Buck ran to the others as Manny putted Sid down on the ground and was looking concerned for his friend.

"Sid? Are you OK? Come on, Sid! Answer me!" Buck begged as he gently shook the sloth and looking very concerned.

"Uncle Sid?! Wake up! Please wake up!" Peaches begged as well.

"You're too late...the freak is gone," Leo evilly laughed.

"Come on, Sid! Wake up! Don't leave us! We need you! Don't die! Please, Sid!" Manny begged.

Just then, Sid woke up and was taking huge gasps for air.

"Where am I? Am I gone?!...No, I'm OK!" Sid gasped as he coughed and breathed for air.

"Uncle Sid! You're alive!" Peaches cheered as she hugged her uncle.

"Thank god," Sid sighed in relief.

"You were saying, Leo?" Shira asked as she smirked at the tied-up sloth.

"Darn it!" Leo growled.

"Are you OK, Sid?" Manny asked.

"I am now thanks to you guys," Sid replied as he smiled at the mammoths.

"We're just glad you and the others are safe," Manny said as he ruffled Sid on the head.

"Sid!" Flora gasped.

"Flora?!" Sid gasped in alarm.

"It's not true what Hantro said to you! It wasn't your fault this happened! I'm not dead," Flora comforted.

Sid sobbed and hugged his dear best friend before Buck joined the group hug along with Manny, Diego and everyone in the herd for they all knew that the worst may still be yet to come. They knew that they would make things right once more.

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	31. Hantro Takes Over

**Chapter 30: Hantro Takes Over**

* * *

The herd along with Buck and Flora broke the hug apart before Sid gasped and pointed at something.

"Look!" Sid shouted.

The others turn to see that Leo was gone, for there was nothing but ripped vines on the ground.

"Oh dear!" Ellie gasped.

"He's off to warn Hantro and all that!" Sid exclaimed.

"Daddy! Hantro's going to kill him and take over the tribe!" Flora cried.

Buck held his girlfriend, then looked at her in the eyes and assured her, "We won't let that happen, lass. Hantro along with those mutts and Leo are going to pay for what they've done to us."

"But how?" Flora asked.

Sid thought as hard as he could until suddenly from that exact moment, a foolproof plan sparked in his mind as he happily exclaimed, "I got it! I got it!"

"What is it, Sid?" Manny asked.

"I have a plan, and it's foolproof," Sid giggled proudly.

"So what do we do?" Manny asked the sloth.

Sid looked at the herd in confusion and asked, "We?"

"Yes," The bull mammoth answered.

Sid looked at Buck and Flora who were looking at the herd before the sloth explained, "Look guys, I don't want to put you all in danger again. I need to do this on my own with Buck."

"Sid, just because we're helping you does not mean you're putting us in danger," Manny replied.

"He's right you know, Sid. We're a herd and herds stick together," Diego added.

"The only reason I left the herd was because I was a nuisance to you guys and after what I did at Peaches' birthday, I felt so horrible that I left you guys so you could have a great life without me," Sid confessed.

The herd was surprised and they felt guilty for making Sid feel that way as Manny and Diego felt bad for their treatment to Sid.

"Sid...I know there are times where we don't get along like other herds do, but we didn't want you to leave. We were so very worried about you," Manny confessed.

"R-Really?" Sid asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah. After what I did to you, I too felt so horrible and I wanted to make up for it. If I never found you or if you were dead than I would never forgive myself and I would miss you so much," Manny admitted.

Sid felt touched by Manny's words as he walked up to the mammoth and hugged him before Sid said, "OK. We can do this together."

"Together," Manny agreed with a smile.

"But I need you guys to hear me out," Sid replied.

The herd looked at each other before they all nodded then Diego said, "Alright, Sid. What's the plan?"

Sid gathered everyone up and explained the plan to stop the villains and save the tribe before Manny cheered, "Sid, that's the first great plan you came up with!"

"Really?" Sid happily asked.

"Yeah. It's perfect," Diego agreed.

"This can work well but...it won't be easy for me to work with...you-know-who," Buck pointed out.

"Buck, you're the Incredible Buckminster and the Dinosaur Hunter. You can do anything!" Sid encouraged the weasel with a wink.

"Yeah!" The opossum twins agreed.

"You're right, lad. I'll do my best," Buck said, deviously winking back.

"Buck, please be careful," Flora pleaded.

"I will, my love," Buck promised before he romantically kissed Flora and left to go with the plan.

"Flora, I need you to go to Chief Tawk and warn him before it's too late," Sid said.

"I will," Flora nodded.

"Be careful, Flora. They may already be there," Sid warned.

"I will," The female weasel replied.

"You sure you don't want us to come with you?" Shira asked.

"Yeah. We can whoop those villains' butts together!" Granny cheered.

"Thanks, but no. I don't want the others getting suspicious. I know where to go," Flora replied before she went back to the village.

"Alrighty guys, let's do it," Sid said.

"Sid, wait," Manny started.

"What?" The sloth asked.

"If you're going to be The Fire King, then you must look the part," said Manny as he got some items for Sid.

Sid smiled proudly at the herd and cheered, "Let's do this!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the tribe village, the Chief was wandering around aimlessly as he was out all day looking for his daughter and fearing for the worst for her. Soon, one of the hunters appeared before the Chief as the leader of the tribe quickly came over to the hunter and asked in concern, "Did you find her?!"

"No sir, but we found Hantro," said the hunter.

"Hantro? I see. Bring him in," The Chief ordered.

The hunter motioned the others to allow Hantro in before the male weasel entered the room with dirt and fake blood on him before the Chief looked at the young male with horror and gasped, "Hantro, w-what happened to you?!"

"S-Sir...please forgive me...I failed you," Hantro gasped while acting out to be the good guy for Tawk.

"What do you mean? Where's Flora?!" The Chief asked in panic.

"I tried to save her as well as the others, but it was too late...Ripper killed her," Hantro sobbed with crocodile tears.

Tawk looked on at Hantro in deep shock and coldness was coming from his heart as his worst fears, while unknowingly false by Hantro, are true. His only child, the girl he tried so hard to protect but realized was too late for that he lost her, was dead.

"N-No...No! Not my girl! Not my Flora!" Tawk cried as he kneeled on the ground, weeping.

Hantro walked up to the Chief and sadly said, "I'm so sorry, sir..."

"W-Why didn't those other two help her if they cared for her?!" Tawk tearfully yelled.

"Victor killed them as well. They were no match for the wolves. I managed to escape and hid from them badly...it's what Flora told me to do..." Hantro explained.

"W-What else did she say?" Tawk sobbed.

"Only that I look after you and lead the tribe...these were her words before she died," Hantro perfectly lied.

Tawk knew that he could no longer lead the tribe since he had 'failed' himself as a father and a leader, for he turned to Hantro and sniffed, "And I shall crown you as the Chief tonight and I hope that you will lead this tribe to a better future and be better than I was."

"I shall honor your sacrifice and I will destroy those monsters for Flora," said Hantro.

Soon, it was nighttime at the Dinosaur World as the tribe gathered at the main square before the Chief addressed the tribe with Hantro.

"My people...I bring the saddest news. Princess Flora...my daughter...is dead," Tawk sadly announced which made the tribe gasp in horror before most of them weep for the 'death' of Flora.

"And I'm sad to say that the Fire King and the Dinosaur Hunter are dead too...slain by the beasts," Tawk continued which made the tribe cry out in terror of the news.

"But all hope is not lost, my people, for the time has come for me to step down and hand my leadership in the good hands of Hantro. He shall lead his warriors to battle and bring peace to this village for Flora and for everyone we've lost," the Chief concluded.

The tribe clapped at this as Hantro kneeled before Tawk, who took off his crown and was about to put it on Hantro's head when suddenly everyone heard someone screaming.

**"DROP THAT CROWN!"**

From that point, everyone turned to see Flora on the main square pointing an arrow at Hantro with her bow. Everyone especially Tawk and Hantro were alarmed to see Flora alive as Tawk gasped, "F-Flora? Is that...really you?"

"Daddy...Get away from Hantro," Flora gently said as she angrily glared at the evil weasel.

"H-How did you...?!" Hantro gasped.

"Daddy, Hantro was the one behind all this! His father had Victor and Ripper kill my mother all because he wanted your title and then he had Hantro take over and he tried to kill me along with Sid and Buck with the wolves, lie to you about our deaths and then kill you after you crown him," Flora explained, revealing Hantro's plans.

Hantro furiously glared at Flora as the Chief finally saw his true colors as well as the tribe can see past him now.

"Why you...you traitorous son of a-!" Tawk growled.

Suddenly, Leo appeared behind Flora and pointed a sharp icicle at her neck while pinning her down.

"About time!" Hantro hissed as he picked up Flora's bow and arrow.

"Let go of her!" Tawk bellowed as the hunters were about to charge.

"Stay, or she dies!" Hantro threatened as he pointed the arrow at Flora.

Tawk couldn't believe that Hantro could do such a thing as he felt so terrible for almost letting Flora marry him before he furiously snarled, "Let go of my daughter or I swear to you-!"

"Not another word out of you, old man!" Hantro warned and pointed the arrow at him before he sneered at Flora, "I told you, Flora, that I will claim what is mine."

"How dare you do this, Hantro! You will be sorry for this; you and your hideous friend there!" the Chief angrily barked.

"How dare you!" Leo barked back at the Chief.

"I don't think so!" Hantro growled and he snapped his fingers.

Soon Victor and Ripper came forward and stood next to Hantro and Leo as they each evilly grinned at the frightened villagers.

"So much for your part of the deal!" Victor hissed at Leo as he was angry that the herd had the upper hand on the red sloth.

"It's not my fault she escaped!" Leo scoffed.

"Quiet! We'll deal with you later," Ripper growled which made Leo gulp in fear.

"So it's true. You're letting those beasts help you out! You're nothing but an insane heartless coward like your father was," the Chief angrily yelled.

Hantro just deviously laughed and replied with, "Oh I'm not insane, you fool. I'm just one clever guy."

Soon Victor pinned the Chief down which made the tribe gasp as Flora cried, "Daddy!"

"What makes you think I would let someone as wicked and disgraceful as you rule this village?!" the Chief growled.

"Because if you don't..." Hantro growled before snapping his fingers again and soon Ripper dangerously crept closely to Flora before he added, "…then you watch your daughter get torn apart like her mother was."

The Chief then saw Ripper about to raise his claw at the whimpering female weasel who was held down by Leo.

"Wait!" Tawk shouted.

Soon, Hantro snapped his fingers again as Ripper halted.

"If I give you the throne, will you spare my daughter and the villagers?" The Chief asked.

"They will be spared, but only if you all will obey me now," Hantro replied.

Tawk stared at Hantro angrily as he looked at the wolves who were grinning evilly at Flora and then said,  
"Very well...It's yours."

With no choice in order to protect the village and after Victor released him, Tawk bowed down to Hantro who then snatched the crown away from the older weasel.

"At last!" Hantro deviously grinned before he putted it on with pride then turned to the villagers and yelled, "Bow before your new leader!"

The villagers in fear bowed before Hantro added, "Now you will all do as I say starting right now as a new era arises!"

"What about them, my king?" Leo asked, pointing to Flora and Tawk.

Hantro evilly sneered at Tawk before he looked at Ripper and said, "Tear the girl apart."

"What?! No! Don't you dare hurt her! We had a deal!" Tawk angrily screamed as Victor pinned him down again.

Flora tried to move out of Leo's grip as Ripper grins deviously and hisses, "I'm going to enjoy tearing your flesh apart."

"No! Take me instead!" Tawk screamed.

"Daddy!" Flora tearfully gasped as Tawk looked onto her and gasped out, "Flora, I'm so sorry…"

"Daddy, I love you so much!" Flora sobbed.

"Goodbye, Flora," Hantro evilly mocked as Ripper was about to strike down at the female weasel.

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	32. The Fire King and The Dinosaur Hunter

**Chapter 31: The Fire King and The Dinosaur Hunter**

* * *

Suddenly the ground began to shake like an earthquake as the wolves lost their balance, falling on the ground.

"What the-?!" Hantro gasped in alarm.

The ground kept on rumbling as giant stomps could be heard like a thunderclap crashing the ground. Leo soon looked up and screamed as he pointed to what he was looking at. Soon, everyone turned to see an albino baryonyx looking down at the frightened tribe before he roared with mighty pride.

It was Rudy, the great white beast and Buck's rival. Buck worked out a deal with Rudy that if he helped the one-eyed weasel, he'll 'return' his tooth back to him.

"Im-...possible" Hantro gasped in horror before he looked at Leo and hissed, "Tie them up!" before the red sloth tied up both Flora and Tawk.

Suddenly there was an explosion at the east side of the hill near Buck and Rudy as the smoke cleared to reveal Sid, suited up in his Fire King glory as before.

"Fear us not, good people of the tribe! Fear us not for it is I, the great and powerful lord of the flame, The Fire King!" Sid proudly cheered which made the tribe cheer in delight and hope.

"And tis I, the mighty and powerful Buckminster, The Dinosaur Hunter!" Buck also cheered with the crowd.

"This cannot be! You two should have been dead! How dare you come to my kingdom like this!" Hantro furiously screamed at the duo.

"How dare we?!" Sid angrily exclaimed.

"How dare _you_, Hantro! You selfishly wish to kill an innocent lady like Flora, kill her father and then rule this village unfairly with a cruel iron fist! You don't earn the right to be Chief!" Buck snapped at Hantro as the crowd exclaimed gladly in agreement.

"We'd best beat it," Victor whispered to Ripper.

"Yeah. Let them kill that spoil brat," Ripper agreed.

The two wolves ran off from them before Buck growled "Not so fast!" then he blew a shell horn as Momma T-Rex appeared before Ripper and Victor, trapping the villainous wolves in the village.

"You two won't get away that easily this time! You will both pay for your crimes against this village!" Buck cried.

"Well don't just stand there, you fools! Kill them!" Hantro yelled at the wolves.

"You kill the sloth. I'll handle the weasel," Ripper said to Victor.

"We're outnumbered, you fool!" Victor yelled.

"Outnumbered, but still no match for us!" Ripper growled.

"Fine!" Victor growled back.

Soon Victor charged at Sid, who looked at Diego and Shira with leaf fans before the sloth, "You two ready?"

"Yeah!" they replied.

Just as Victor got up to the mountain where Sid was and was about to attack the sloth, Sid expanded his paw out before Diego and Shira waved the fans at the flames making it arise in front of the sloth and severely burn Victor's face. The wolf howled in pain as he ran around, trying to stop the flames but soon he accidentally stumbled off the edge.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Victor screamed as he fell down from the top of the mountain in flames.

Soon, Sid heard a huge thump as he looked down to see Victor dead as the fire spread to his body and was left there to burn into ashes.

"The Fire King destroyed one of the beasts!" one of the villagers cheered as the others cheered as well.

"No!" Ripper angrily yelled.

"You thought you could kill us?! We told you that you will be punished for your crimes! Your time of judgement is now!" Buck deviously exclaimed.

"Thanks to my friends and family, I have shed out of my fear and had my courage to stand with me!" Sid exclaimed as well.

The rest of the herd and the three t-rex kids were over the top of the mountain with giant boulders and they watched the scenario just as Diego and Shira returned to them.

"What are you guys doing back here?" Manny asked.

"Sid wanted us back here," Diego replied.

"Will he be OK?" Ellie asked.

"Of course. Knowing Sid now, he's got this under controlled," Manny said with hope.

"He _is_ truly the Fire King," Peaches happily said, feeling proud of her uncle.

"Indeed he is," Manny proudly agreed with his daughter.

"We are now more powerful than ever. We are invincible, and you still doubt us?"  
Buck mocked the villains.

"Doubt you?! I'll kill you both!" Ripper bellowed as he charged at Sid first.

"I don't think so!" Buck hissed before turning to Rudy and saying, "Snowflake, get him!"

Rudy roared and lunged at Ripper who dodged the albino reptile and fought him for a moment before Rudy swung his tail at Ripper, hitting the wolf to the ground. Rudy then stomped on the agonized canine before Buck yelled out, "Flora, this is for ya mother!"

The albino baryonyx lunged his jaw at the screaming Ripper and began to chew the villainous wolf apart, piece-by-piece as the villagers including Flora and Tawk covered their eyes in unnerving tension before Rudy putted Ripper in his mouth, chewed on him then swallowed the deceased prey down as he roared with triumph.

The villagers cheered as Flora smiled and whispered to herself, "Mother, you are avenged. You may now rest in peace."

"This cannot be happening!" Hantro cried in fear.

"You cannot defeat us, Hantro! It is over!" Buck said to the evil weasel.

"No! It ain't over till I destroy those who stand in my way!" Hantro yelled.

"With you and what army now, boy?" Tawk deviously mocked.

"If you won't surrender, then witness and observe as I unleash the juju within my power!" Sid announced as he thrusted his paws in the air and yelled out, "Behold!"

The herd saw this as Manny said "That's the signal!" and soon the herd setted some boulders covered with flammable leaves on fire before Yoko, Shelly and Egbert each used their tails to hit the boulders. Soon the flaming boulders flew near the square, landing on the ground as a frightened Leo and Hantro screamed in fear.

"What is this sorcery?!" Leo cried.

Soon the three t-rexes repeated the same thing and sent more flaming boulders near the villains as Manny said, "Be careful of Flora and the Chief."

"Don't worry, mammoth. We got this," Shelly assured the mammoth.

"Wait...Did she just speak?" Ellie asked in confusion.

"We'll explain later," Yoko promised as he did his task again with his siblings.

At the square, Leo and Hantro looked at the sky in fear as Leo knew that he and  
Hantro had lost.

"He's an unstoppable monster!" Leo whimpered before fleeing in a different direction, missing Momma Dino's eye of view as she was busy watching to make sure none of the boulders hit Flora or Tawk.

Hantro then saw Leo escaping as he angrily screamed, "Come back here, you coward!"

"Just surrender now, Hantro. You have nothing left to do," Flora smirked.

Hantro however grinned evilly at Flora before he glared at Buck and yelled, "I may not be able to kill you, Buck..." Soon he grabbed the sharp icicle Leo dropped before he deviously added, "...But I can kill the one you love!"

"No!" Tawk shouted.

Hantro growled and was about to stab Flora when suddenly something swooped down, grabbed both Flora and Tawk by the claws, and flew away in the sky. Flora looked up to see that it was Roger as she recognized the creature's smile and happily cried, "Roger! You saved us!"

"W-What?" Tawk gasped in confusion.

"It's OK, Daddy. He's on our side," Flora happily assured her father.

"Yes! Good boy, Roger!" Buck happily cheered as Rudy roared proudly.

"NOOOO!" Hantro angrily screamed in defeat.

"Begone, villain! Begone!" Sid commanded.

"I hate you both!" Hantro growled out of deep spite.

Having no choice but to flee, Hantro ran as fast as he could out of the village as the tribe and the herd rejoiced for Sid and Buck have saved the day together.

"We did it, Buck!" Sid cheered.

"We sure did, lad!" Buck cheered with him.

Manny and Diego looked down at Sid and Buck as Diego said, "They did it. They really did it."

"Yes, they did," Manny nodded, feeling very proud of Buck and especially Sid.

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	33. Final Showdown

**Chapter 32: Final Showdown**

* * *

As Sid watched Roger on the ground nibbling the vines off of Tawk and Flora, Buck hopped off of Rudy and embraced his girlfriend who held him back as well.

"Are you OK, Flora?" Buck asked to which Flora answered with a loving kiss.

Tawk, this time, didn't mind as he finally saw Buck for who he truly was; a kind, brave and noble man who can be insane but has courage and a heart of gold like Sid.

The sloth then saw Leo trying to escape as he went up behind the red sloth and sternly said, "Stop right there!"

Leo halted abruptly and firmly yet cowardly turned his gaze at the sloth as Leo stuttered, "What more do you want? You won! Now leave me alone!"

"I can't let you get away that easily. You tried to kill my family and friends as well as you tried to kill me!" Sid sternly said with his arms crossed.

"Well...It had to be done...and besides, it's better off that way anyways!" Leo hissed.

"How could it be better off that way? My family did nothing to you to deserve what you were doing to them! I tried to be nice to you but you just harshly called me out as a monster and tried to make everyone out against me for something I'm not!" Sid angrily replied.

"Who cares? You would have deserved it," Leo sneered with a smirk.

Sid had heard enough and with all his might, he punched Leo in the face and knocked the red sloth out. However, the impact of the punch really hurt Sid as he covered his mouth with his other paw to muff his cry of pain.

"Ow...That hurt!" Sid groaned.

Suddenly, the sloth felt something hard hitting him on the head before he was out cold and then got dragged away.

Buck and Flora both went to check up on Sid before they noticed that the sloth wasn't there.

"Hey, where's Sid?" Flora asked.

"He was right there a moment ago," Buck pointed out.

Flora suddenly saw the unconscious Leo before she gasped out, "Buck, look!"

The male weasel saw Leo as they rushed over to him before Buck said, "So there's the sleazeball, but where did Sid go?"

Buck then saw drops of blood on the ground before seeing a trail of it as he suspected the worse for Sid. Flora saw the blood too and asked, "Is that blood?"

"Aye, and I fear it maybe Sid's blood," Buck replied with a nod, fearing for his best friend.

"Oh no! You don't think-?!" Flora gasped in alarm.

"Hantro!" Buck growled to himself.

"No!" Flora whimpered as she feared for Sid.

"If that bloody madman kills Sid, he won't be having my mercy!" Buck growled to himself again.

"We better follow the trail before it's too late!" said Flora before the two weasels followed the trail of blood.

Tawk saw the two weasels leaving as he was confused yet he knew something was wrong and he followed them quietly. The herd saw Tawk following Buck and Flora before Ellie asked, "Where are they going?"

"I don't know, but I doubt it's any good," Manny replied.

Soon the herd found Leo as Ellie carried him just to make sure he doesn't escape before they followed the three weasels.

* * *

Buck and Flora soon reached a cave and saw Sid on the ground in pain with a stab wound on his leg.

"Sid!" Buck gasped, seeing his friend in such a terrible state.

"Did Hantro do this to you?" Flora sadly asked as she went over to the sloth.

"G-Get out...it's a trap!" Sid groaned in agony.

Suddenly, the entrance soon got crumbled and blocked by boulders as the trio soon saw Hantro with a cut vine and the sharp icicle knife he had before.

"You monster!" Flora angrily exclaimed.

"Oh come now, Flora. I didn't kill your sloth friend. I only wounded him. I'm no killer," Hantro sneered.

"Oh yeah? Does that explain you trying to kill us and Flora?!" Buck growled.

"I wasn't trying to kill you. I only just left you there to die," Hantro mocked.

"And what about you attempting to stab Flora back there?! Huh?!" Buck yelled.

"I will admit that moment was just a little premature of me, but I tend to do certain things when I'm angry," Hantro said with a smirk before he slowly glared at the one-eyed weasel and growled "...And you have no idea on how much you and your little tramp along with that sloth freak of yours had made me angry!"

"Flora is no tramp!" Buck hissed as he pointed his knife at Hantro.

"Doesn't matter. You are all going to pay! You, Flora, Tawk and Sid! You're all going to die for ruining everything that should have been mine and my father's!" Hantro angrily screamed.

"Oh shut up, Hantro! You're just a spoiled brat just like your father! You cannot have the crown or anything like that through power or earning right! You have to be loyal, kind, true to your words for the people, and always put your family and your people before yourself! That's what my father did before you and _your_ father turned our lives into hell!" Flora yelled.

"Screw you!" Hantro growled as he charged at the trio.

Buck then charged at the villainous weasel and the two began to fight vigorously, each clashing one another with their weapons. Flora went to Sid and tended to his stab wound as the sloth cried in agony to which the female weasel gently comforted him.

"It's OK, sweetie. I'm going to stop the bleeding. You're going to be OK," Flora gently shushed.

Sid tearfully nodded as Flora grabbed some wet leaves from the cave's wet surface and began to bind the wound as the sloth took deep breathes to hold in the pain of it.

"You'll be OK, Sid. I promise," Flora vowed.

"I-I'm so sorry, Flora," Sid apologized.

"This wasn't your fault, Sid," Flora assured her best friend.

Buck and Hantro continued fighting as the one-eyed weasel soon punched Hantro in the face then kicked him in the guts before judo-flipping the villain down and pointing the knife near his neck.

Both male weasels glared at one another before Hantro growled, "Go ahead...kill me...If you can…"

Buck looked at Flora and Sid who were watching the scenario with frightened expressions before Buck turned back to Hantro and growled, "I'm not gonna kill you. I'd rather have the Chief deal with you."

Soon Buck hitted Hantro hard in the head, knocking him down before he got up and rushed to the other two.

"Are you OK?" Buck asked Sid.

"I-I'll live," Sid nodded.

Buck smiled at Sid then to Flora when suddenly Hantro got back up with the bow and arrows he hid in the cave for backup and pointed the arrow at the trio. As they saw him and became shocked, Hantro glared at Buck and growled, "If you won't kill me then, you'll just have to watch the tramp and the freak die before you do…" Hantro then aimed the arrow at Flora as he yelled, "The tramp first!"

Flora gasped and as Hantro shot the arrow at her, Buck swiftly leaped in the way in front of the terrified female as he screamed, "NOOOOOOOO!" That was when the one-eyed weasel sacrificially took the arrow, making it hit him in the stomach. He then hit the ground as he screamed in agony, feeling sharp pain from the arrow stabbed into him. That was when Hantro chuckled deviously as he said, "Such a fool to the end you are, Buck."

Buck pulled the arrow out of himself and was about to attack when he felt weak and trembled to the ground as Flora cried out his name and rushed by his side. Sid glared at Hantro and yelled, "What did you put in that arrow?!"

"Just dipped the arrow head in poison from a snake," Hantro said with a smirk. "It's better off for him, anyways. He's a foolish, messed-up weasel and he deserves it."

Flora glared at Hantro darkly as she said, "The only foolish, messed-up weasel around here is you…"

Hantro growled as he grabbed Buck's knife and glared at the one-eyed weasel before sneering, "You can watch me kill your girl and the sloth before you die!"

"NOOOO!" Sid screamed and with the remaining strength, he got up and smacked Hantro away before covering the weasels with himself.

"Sid!" Flora gasped.

"He'll have to kill me before he gets to you two!" Sid grunted in pain.

"Sid...no..." Buck gasped weakly.

Hantro growled and yelled as he charged at the trio with the knife when suddenly Tawk appeared in front of him and with one thrust of his spear, Tawk stabbed Hantro's chest making the villain gasp weakly and drop the knife.

"For your unspeakable crimes against this tribe, I sentence you to death!" Tawk growled furiously before he pulled the spear out of Hantro.

The evil weasel then fell to the ground as he was soon dead before Tawk hissed, "Say hello to your father in hell!"

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	34. Setting Things Right

**Chapter 33: Setting Things Right**

* * *

Tawk soon rushed to Buck's side as Flora sobbed, "Dad, Buck's been poisoned! Please! Help him!"

"I know. I saw everything that Buck did for you," Tawk replied as he held Buck in his arms before he shamefully added to him, "You saved my daughter...I was so wrong about you, Buck."

"I-It's OK, sir. The main thing is...*coughs* your gal is OK," Buck weakly coughed.

"Don't die, Buck! Please don't die!" Flora cried.

"I...I feel so weak," Buck weakly gasped.

Tawk carried Buck up with tears in his eyes as he firmly said, "I will not let you die, Buck! Not like this! I will do everything in my power to save you!"

The herd soon came in as Manny saw Sid in a terrible state as he gasped in horror, "Sid! Are you OK?!"

"Do I have to answer?" Sid groaned in agony.

"Hantro stabbed him in the leg and Buck saved me from being poisoned by Hantro," Flora continued to sob.

"H-Hang in there, Buck," Sid groaned.

"Y...You too, Sid," Buck coughed.

"We got to get them to the nurses' hut! They'll know what to do, but we must hurry!" Tawk said to the herd.

Manny soon gently held Sid as they along with Tawk and Flora raced back to the tribe village as fast as they could. When they got to the nurses' hut, they started to operate on Buck to get the poison while the other nurses tended to Sid's injury.

Flora was waiting outside with her father and the herd each were afraid for Sid and Buck's lives as Tawk comforted his daughter the best he could.

"Buck will be OK, sweetie. He and Sid will be OK," Tawk soothed.

Flora didn't answer but tried to be strong as she wiped her tears away until she was embraced by her father before Tawk added, "Flora...I want to apologize for everything that I've put you through...You were right, I pushed you aside since your mother died and...I broke every promise I made for you and her."

"Daddy..." Flora tearfully started.

"You were right about Hantro and you were right about Buck and Sid...I should have listened and been there for you instead of hiding you away and shunning you down," Tawk continued.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry too. I never meant to say those awful things to you back there..." Flora apologized.

"But you were right, Flora...I should have saved your mother instead of hiding away with you...It should have been me who got eaten by Ripper," Tawk sadly admitted.

Flora gasped at this and held her father close crying, "No, daddy! I was so horrible to say that. I didn't want you to be eaten nor killed! I was angry that day but I still love you, Dad! I love you so much! It wasn't your fault...It was all my fault! I should have stayed put instead of fighting what I was no match for!"

Tawk tearfully and gently cradled her daughter close as he sniffed, "Your mother sacrificed her life to save us because she loves us so much..."

Tawk soon gently cupped his daughter's face and added, "For now on, I'm not going to shun you away anymore or leave you on your own...I will be the father you wanted back so much. He's home now, sweetie. Now and forever."

Flora continued to cry as she held onto her father for they have now restored their relationship as father and daughter at last much to the herd's relief. Soon, a nurse weasel came out of the hut before she said, "The Fire King will be OK. His leg will heal, and we managed to get the poison out of Buck. So he's clean, but..."

"But?" Tawk asked.

"He went out cold when we began to operate on him, so...we're not sure if he's stable or not," the nurse replied.

Flora gasped and rushed inside as Tawk stopped the nurse before she could stop Flora coming in.

"Let her go..." Tawk said as they watched Flora standing near Buck's side with Sid next to her.

"Buck?" Flora whimpered.

"He's not waking up...Is he...?" Sid sadly started.

"He can't...He can't die...I need him...I...I love him!" Flora sobbed.

Flora then tearfully glanced at Buck's out-cold body before she began to sing.

**Flora:**  
_Please, can you still hear me?  
Buck, no… You can't be gone_

_I'm sorry Hantro did this_  
_I can't believe his_  
_Poisonous arrow won_

_We only had each other_  
_It was me and you_  
_Now what am I gonna do?_

_Want to go on an adventure?_

Flora sobbed Buck's name as she began to cry on his unconscious body, dripping tears on it as she thought that all hope for Buck was lost. Sid and Tawk looked down sadly and tearfully as well, feeling sad for Flora and thinking their one-eyed friend could be lost. Flora continued to cry on her out-cold boyfriend until suddenly Buck began groaning and he was slowly waking up.

"F-Flora?" Buck groaned which caught Flora's attention and made everyone gasp in surprise.

"Buck?!" Flora gasped.

After regaining full consciousness, Buck sat up and looked at his girlfriend and Sid in surprise as he said, "Flora? And…Sid, you're okay too!"

"Buck!" Flora happily cried as she kissed Buck tearfully before the male weasel held his girlfriend and kissed her back.

The herd cheered as Sid and Tawk smiled at the scene before the Chief walked to the couple and said, "Buck...I wish to apologize for my behaviour towards you." Then he turned to Sid and added, "And I wish to apologize to you for how I behaved with you as well. Can you two forgive an old weasel like myself?"

"Of course I forgive you, sir," Sid replied in forgiveness.

"Of course, sir. I forgive you," Buck also said in forgiveness.

"I just wanted what was best for my daughter, but I was wrong. I can see now that you are the perfect man for my daughter and I would be honored to give you my blessings to both of you," Tawk replied.

"So does that mean-?!" Flora happily gasped.

"Yes, you can date him," Tawk proudly said.

"Thank you, daddy!" Flora happily cheered as she hugged her father.

"So...does that mean we're getting married tomorrow?" Buck asked while blushing.

"Well...that's up to Flora," Tawk replied, giving her daughter choices for herself and others now.

"Let's not rush it. Let's just be dating for now and go on from there," Flora suggested.

"That's fine by me," Buck nodded before he kissed Flora.

Sid smiled at this before he looked at the herd and said, "Guys...I wish to apologize for what happened that night at Peaches' birthday. I will make it up to you all. I promise."

Manny walked to Sid and said, "I forgive you Sid, and I'm really sorry for hurting you that night as well."

"I...I want to apologize too Sid, for not sticking up for you that night," Diego apologized.

Sid smiled and hugged them both before replying with, "I forgive you both!"

Ellie then came forward with Crash and Eddie as well, who were sitting on her tusks feeling guilty. The female mammoth wanted them to apologize as well as she turned to Sid and said, "Oh and Sid, I believe my brothers have something to say too." That was when Ellie looked at her opossum brothers and demandingly asked, "Boys?"

Crash and Eddie both gulped before they faced Sid as Crash started and asked, "Hey, Sid?"

"We want apologize too for making fun of you when you stepped in that…you-know-what, and for blackmailing you into wearing that disgusting fishbone necklace," Eddie said apologetically.

"We're really sorry for it. It won't happen again," Crash said apologetically as well.

Sid smiled and petted the two opossums before replying with, "I forgive you guys too."

"Don't worry, Sid. They admitted it to me back up in the Ice Age world, but none of us made fun of you for it," Ellie said with a smile before glaring at her two brothers and saying, "My idiot brothers learned their lesson though, and I gave them a taste of their own medicine for it."

Crash and Eddie, while both terrified by Ellie and forced to behave, both smiled nervously at Sid too as the sloth smiled at the female mammoth and replied with, "Thanks, Ellie."

The herd along with Flora, Buck and Tawk were happily reunited as they knew that the worst was over and a new day will soon begin.

* * *

The next morning, the herd, Tawk, Flora and Buck were at near Lava Falls with a tied-up Leo as they were deciding what to do with the cowardly villain.

"I can't believe you guys! Why on earth would you want to save this hideous, stupid, and worthless creature?!" Leo angrily spat as he glared at Sid.

"Because Leo, Sid is our friend and part of the family. You don't understand how important Sid is to us," Manny sternly replied at Leo.

"And why's that?!" Leo hissed.

"Sid is the reason this herd is here! He created it!" said Manny.

"That's right! And every night, he makes a fire for us and we always stay warm during the night because of that," Ellie added.

"And he's always there to talk to when one of us has a bad day," Louis added as well.

"If it weren't for Uncle Sid, we would never be one happy family," Peaches replied.

"Sid is not worthless despite what happened in the past," Crash said.

"He is our best friend and is like a brother to us," Eddie added.

"And he's the only one out of my whole family who cared for me throughout his childhood," Granny admitted.

"Not to mention, he's braver than any sloth I've ever seen," Shira said with nod.

"He is our friend and he'll always be until the end because we care for Sid," Manny concluded as he looked at Sid and smiled at him.

"Gee guys...Thanks! That means a lot to me," Sid thanked as he smiled at his family.

"Well you guys are the most stupid creatures I've ever met in entire my life!" Leo angrily exclaimed.

"No they're not! It's you who's stupid!" Sid objected.

"What did you say to me?!" Leo angrily exclaimed.

"Alright, let me tell you something," said Sid as he walked to Leo and crossed his arms before beginning with, "My friends are the greatest mammals I've ever met in my life. Sure we don't get along all the time but like Manny said before, we care for each other. Manny may seem like a hot-tempered mammoth but he's a true husband, father and friend and also a very great leader of the herd in my opinion. And Diego may seem like a vicious sabre-tooth tiger, but he's a great friend as well and the others here are so great and wonderful. If it weren't for them, Buck, Flora and the Chief, I would never be happy and cheerful."

Manny and the others looked at Sid surprisingly and Manny walked up to Sid and placed his trunk on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Sid! That was nice of you," Manny thanked.

"Yeah. Thanks, Sid," Diego also thanked as they all smiled at the sloth.

"Ha! What a load of nonsense!" Leo spatted.

"You know something, Leo? The only mammal that is stupid, worthless and hideous is you!" Flora scoffed.

"Good one!" Buck chuckled.

"Thanks," Flora giggled.

"Leo, your crimes against this herd and my tribe is punishable by death," Tawk firmly replied.

Leo gulped at this before Tawk added, "However since you are not from the tribe, I shall let the Fire King decide on what to do with you."

"Me?" Sid asked in confusion.

"Yes, you," Tawk replied.

"Oh...OK," Sid replied as he thought on what to do with Leo.

"Just do what you think is right," Manny encouraged his sloth friend.

Sid then went to Leo who hissed "Do your worst, freak! It will never change the fact on who you are to everyone!"

"Oh shut up, Leo!" Sid annoyingly sighed before he added, "Since you wish to be in your own paradise without us in your way, I rather have you stuck somewhere here in the Dinosaur World for the rest of your life."

"St-Stuck here?!" Leo gulped then nervously chuckled, "Th-There's no need! I can just be stuck in the desert island forever! Surely you have mercy on everyone, Sid!"

"Oh, I do," Sid chuckled before he smirked at the red sloth and concluded with, "Being stuck here is almost worse than being stuck on a deserted island."

"You can't force me to stay here! I hate jungles!" Leo yelled.

"Well you wanted tropical paradise, so this is close to it. Maybe not what you wished for but hey, at least we'll be out of each other's ways," Sid teased.

"Take him far away, Roger!" Buck commanded his winged friend.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Leo angrily bellowed as Roger swooped down and carried Leo away in the air.

"I'll get you for this, Sid!" Leo vowed before he was never seen again into the deep ends of the Dinosaur World.

"No you won't!" Buck teased which made the herd chuckle.

Suddenly, they heard deep growling behind them as everyone looked back to see Rudy watching them silently.

"R-Rudy?!" Manny gulped.

"Oh, yeah. Hi there, Snowflake," Buck greeted which made the giant beast growl before the weasel added, "Oh, you're here for the tooth...Well...about that..."

Suddenly, Buck sped off as Rudy knew he broke his deal as the baryonyx angrily roared and chased after the one-eyed weasel who was cheering throughout the jungles while having fun with his play mate once again.

"He is one wild, insane weasel," Tawk chuckled.

"Yeah, that's Buck for you," Sid chuckled as well as everyone knew Buck will be alright as they watched the weasel have a few rounds with Rudy

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**ALSO PRETTY PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM**


	35. Epilogue: A New Day Begins

**Epilogue: A New Day Begins**

* * *

A month had passed since the herd and the tribe have finally set things right. Sid and the herd told the mammals of the valley everything and the sloth apologized to them for burning their favorite tree.

To Sid and the herd's surprise, the mammals of the valley forgave him and made amends with the herd for what Leo did to them. Sid and the herd visited Momma and her kids as well as the tribe with Flora and Buck every often they do.

Sid managed to surprise the herd by painting cave drawings of them with Momma and the kids, Flora, Tawk, Buck and even Rudy as an apology present for ruining Peaches' birthday.

Manny and the herd forgave Sid and then were lately showing more love and kindness to the sloth. Much can be the same for Flora and her father. Tawk is now the same man as he was long ago when he had his wife and baby Flora; loving, kind with a strong willed heart and enormous courage.

Things had never been better for the herd as together with the tribe, Momma and her kids along with Rudy at times, they are one big proud happy family.

Tawk was with Flora and Buck as they were visiting Flora's mother's grave as Tawk sadly kneeled to the grave and placed a flower on it and sadly sighed, "I never once visited her grave till now...Does that make me a terrible husband?"

"No, father. You were a wonderful husband like you are a wonderful father to me," Flora assured as she kneeled beside him.

"Your wife would be very happy now that you're here," said Buck.

Tawk smiled at Buck and Flora before he looked at his wife's grave and said, "My darling, I know I haven't been the best person for so long and I know I broke my promise to see you lately but no more. I promise I will do better for my child and for our tribe...and...and I want to say that...I...I love you...I never told you that for so long but...I love you so much."

Tawk silently cried out his years of holding back those silent tears while Flora and Buck embraced the mourning weasel.

"I love you too, Mom. May you finally rest in peace," Flora wept with her father as Buck comforted them.

Soon they returned as the herd along with Sid, in his Fire King outfit, were standing on the main square.

"Are you guys OK?" Sid asked the weasels.

"Of course we are, Sid," Tawk said with a smile before he addressed the tribe. "My people, our enemies are gone and will never bother us again!"

The tribe happily cheered as they rejoiced now that the darkness that disturbed them is now gone forever.

"And we have the great Fire King and The Dinosaur Hunter to thank for everything they've done for us!" Tawk added as the herd and the tribe applauded the two heroes.

"People, we have been through a frightening time and there will be other times and other things that frighten us but I promise you, our generation shall live on with the great future leaders Buck the weasel and my daughter Flora," Tawk announced before Buck and Flora bowed before the tribe in respect.

"I may not be a sane weasel, people, but I promise I shall show you all the ways to survive and live like paradise in this world," Buck vowed.

"As I will for all of you as well," Flora also vowed.

Sid smiled at the couple as Manny said, "You know Sid, we're very proud of you."

"Really?" Sid asked, blushing.

"Of course, darling. You and Buck saved a lot of lives from those villains. You and Buck are heroes," Ellie happily said.

"I will admit Sid, the way you fought those wolves and Hantro with your skills was pretty hardcore in a great way," Diego proudly admitted.

"Thanks guys, but I couldn't have done it without you," Sid thanked the herd.

Tawk then came over to Sid and the herd with Buck and Flora as the great Chief said, "Sid, you have done so much for this tribe. We were wondering that if you wish to stay down here with us, it'd be an honor."

Sid looked at them then at the herd before replying with, "As much as I'm grateful for this, I'm so sorry but I can't stay here."

The sloth came closer to his herd before adding, "This is my herd, my family, and my true home. If I leave this herd, what would they do without me?"

Tawk smiled and nodded before replying with, "I understand Sid and if that's what you wish, then we accept that with great heart."

"I'll come and visit you guys sometimes. Don't worry," Sid promised.

"If it's OK, we could visit sometimes too," Manny asked.

"Of course you can. Any friend of Sid's is welcome greatly in my tribe," Tawk proudly said.

Sid soon walked to Buck and Flora before asking the one-eyed weasel, "So you're going to stay here then?"

"Of course, lad. Along with Rudy this is my new purpose in life, with the tribe and especially Flora, my beautiful gal," Buck replied.

"Thank you Buck for everything," Sid thanked.

"No worries buddy and no matter what happens, you will always be my best friend," Buck happily said before he hugged the sloth who hugged him back.

The sloth turned to Flora and said, "Take care of yourselves, OK?"

"You too and Sid, thank you so much for everything. None of this would have been possible if not for mostly you," Flora thanked.

She soon embraced her best friend before the sloth hugged her back as well.

Tawk smiled and cheered to the tribe and the herd, "All hail the great and powerful Fire King!"

Soon, one-by-one, the tribe, Tawk, Flora, Buck and even the herd bowed before Sid in respect and love. The sloth happily smiled in tears of joy then bowed back in his respect and love as well.

And so they all lived happily ever after, together as the herd began to sing with Sid, Buck, Flora and Tawk.

**PEACHES:**  
_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen_

**SHIRA:**  
_A kingdom of isolation  
And it looks like he's the king_

**ELLIE:**  
_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows he tried..._

**CRASH:**  
_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

**EDDIE:**  
_Be the good boy you always have to be_

**LOUIS:**  
_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know..._

**GRANNY:**  
_Well, now they know..._

**SID:**  
_Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore_

**BUCK:**  
_Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door..._

**SID &amp; BUCK:**  
_I don't care what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on_

**SID:**  
_The heat never bothered me anyway_

**MANNY:**  
_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_

**DIEGO:**  
_And the fears that once controlled you can't get to you at all..._

**TAWK:**  
_It's time to see what you can do  
To test the limits and break through_

**FLORA:**  
_No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
We're free_

**SID:**  
_Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky_

**BUCK:**  
_Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand and here I'll stay_

**SID:**  
_Let the storm rage on..._

**MANNY, SID &amp; DIEGO:**  
_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

**BUCK, FLORA &amp; TAWK:**  
_My soul is spiralling in burning fractals all around_

**BUCK &amp; FLORA:**  
_And one thought crystallizes like an inferno blast_

**SID:**  
_I'm never going back, the past is in the past!_

**EVERYONE:**  
_Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That lonely sloth is gone  
Here I stand in the light of day  
Let the storm rage on!_

**SID:**  
_The heat never bothered me anyway_

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Well there you go guys**

**A G Wicked and Dusk19's Ice Age crossover**

**The Fire King**

**Hope you guy enjoyed it**

**Until then this is A G Wicked saying, Good day/night follow readers**

**I WISH TO THANK DUSK19, FOR NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT HIM, THANK YOU SO MUCH MY GOOD FRIEND**


End file.
